Naiara
by VampireSumisa
Summary: Naiara: significa querer. Naiara: significa deseada. Naiara: significa serena, entre todas las flores. Era perfecto, como ella, como su hija. Tercera temporada de Protegeme
1. Prologo

Leyó una vez más el significado del nombre de su hija. A pesar de que ya habían pasado tres años y medio, le seguía fascinando, como el primer día en que la tuvo entre sus brazos. Recordó aquella temporada, con Katherine, y todos esos problemas. Se abstuvo de seguir recordándolos, dibujando una amarga sonrisa en su cara.

**Naiara: significa querer.**  
**Naiara: significa deseada.**  
**Naiara: significa serena, entre todas las flores.**

Era perfecto, como ella, como su hija.  
La pequeña se agarró a la pierna de su madre.

\- Mamá… - sollozó.

\- ¿Qué pasa, mi vida? – dijo Elena, cogiendo a su niña en brazos y alejándose de la pantalla del ordenador.

\- ¿Cuándo volverá papá? – dijo jugando con algún mechón de Elena.

\- Pues… - justo en ese momento la puerta se cerró. – creo que ya está aquí.

Damon entró, hacia el comedor. Parecía enfadado. Dejó su mochila al suelo y se dejó caer en el sofá.

\- ¿Qué pasa Damon?

\- Alaric. Tuve una reunión con él.

\- ¿Y…? - Elena balanceó un poco a Naiara, dejándola al lado de Damon en el sofá.

\- Elijah está en Nueva York. – susurró. – demasiado cerca para evitar lo que planea…

\- Oh. - Elena se sentó en el respaldo y acarició la mejilla de Damon.

\- No te preocupes papi, todo se arregla. – dijo Naiara, quitándole la palabra a Elena.

\- Mi vida… - Damon la cogió y le besó la frente – si, lo sé, lo sé. ¿Esto que lo aprendiste? ¿De tu madre, cierto? – miró a Elena y sonrió. – No quiero que te pase nada, mi amor, eso es todo.

\- Está bien Damon, no creo que pase nada. Aun que al menos, no es una ex novia furiosa. – se burló Elena. – pero bueno, se ve que todos quieren matarme.

Damon se levantó, vacilante. Apoyó su frente con la de Elena, teniendo a Naiara entremedio de ellos dos. La pequeña se zafó del abrazo de Damon y saltó al suelo. Ambos sonrieron, viendo como se iba hacia su habitación de juegos. Damon besó los labios de Elena.

\- Por encima de mi cadáver. ¿Me oyes? Y menos aún cuando faltan dos meses para que nos casemos. – la cogió de la cintura y se la llevó hacia su propia habitación matrimonial.


	2. Chapter 1

Cap. 1

\- Ah… - un jadeó se escapó de la boca de Elena, más en forma de suspiro, por los movimientos en círculos que daba ella misma encima de Damon. Él la agarraba de los muslos.

\- Oh… así… linda… bien, bien…- siseó de placer, mientras el coño resbaladizo de Elena seguía deslizándose, arriba y abajo, por todo el falo duro de Damon. – mmh…

La rapidez de la cabalgata de Elena aumentó, llegando a un extremo de desesperación por montarlo, por más, por el máximo placer. Por el que solo él podía darle. Damon la apretó más contra él, arqueando sus propias caderas, metiéndose más –dentro de lo que cabía- en Elena.

\- Si, si, si… - gimoteó Elena.

De repente, un llanto.

\- Mama!  
Elena suspiró, parando su marcha.

\- No. – imploró Damon. – termina, por favor… - le pidió, cogiéndola del culo.

\- Damon, tu hija me llama, algo le ha pasado.

\- Es un momento, dos minutos, nos corremos y vas…

\- Damon…

Él terminó apartando las manos de su trasero. Elena se levantó, se colocó bien las bragas, aún así, estaba empapada. Y se subió los pantis. Damon lo observaba todo, aún tendido en la cama, con una erección de oro y con la vista aún empañada del placer. Se levantó a duras penas, cuando Elena terminó de salir por la puerta de su habitación.

Dentro de cinco minutos Elena volvió a aparecer.

\- A un muñeco se le había salido la cabeza. – bufó. - ¿Damon?

Escuchó unos golpes secos, en la habitación de al lado. Entró en esa especie de mini gimnasio que Damon había montado un año atrás, especialmente, para mantenerse en forma. Lo vio golpeando un saco de boxeo. Con sus pantalones cortos Adidas, sin camiseta. Esa tela que se ceñía bien a su culo y a su paquete, aun que dejando algo a la imaginación. Pero como ella lo había visto todo… rió para sí misma. Se fijó en los tensos músculos de Damon, en su espalda, en sus brazos, marcados. Era guapísimo. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. No, guapísimo no.

\- Precioso. – masculló. Damon se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa, sin dejar de golpear con energía el saco de boxeo.

\- ¿Entrenas? – le dijo haciéndole una señal con la cabeza.

\- ¿En qué sentido? – dijo Elena, alzando una ceja, divertida.

Damon se rió.

\- Es que, mi amor, nunca has entrenado conmigo.

\- ¿Y para que quieres que entrene contigo? – dijo Elena arremangándose las mangas de su jersey.

\- Es excitante ver a una mujer como suda…

\- Y será que a mí no me has visto haciendo ejercicio… - se rió. – encima de ti.

\- Eres una malpensada, ¿lo sabías? – dijo Damon golpeando de nuevo el saco de boxeo. Entonces se lo alcanzó. – Venga, dale.

Elena se retiró y le dio una patada. Damon entreabrió la boca.

\- ¿Es que no recuerdas la que te di en las pelotas? – Dijo arqueando una de las cejas – Venga, mi vida, cierra esa boquita. Te dije que había ido a clases de autodefensa.

\- ¿Teniéndome a mi?

\- ¿Perdona? Será que no me he sacado las castañas del fuego yo sola.

\- Tienes razón. – se inclinó para besar sus labios. – Venga nena, quiero ver como golpeas fuerte este saco de boxeo.

Lo agarró con las manos y se lo ofreció a Elena. Ella le dio un par de golpes. Damon se rió.

\- Más fuerte, ¿Eso es lo único que sabes hacer? – dijo divertido.

Elena se cabreó. Damon sabía cómo picarla lo sabía perfectamente. Se alejó un par de pasos y le dio otra dura patada. La cadena que aguantaba el saco de boxeo se saqueó con brutalidad.

\- Dios mío, le diré a Alaric que te contrate. – sonrió Damon.

\- No gracias, ya tengo suficiente con mi clínica. – le guiñó el ojo a Damon y cogió la cantimplora de él, dando un par de tragos.

\- ¿No te lo imaginas? Trabajar juntos, tu y yo…

\- Te echarían y se quedarían conmigo. – se burló Elena.

\- ¿Perdona? – Damon pareció ofenderse.

\- Es broma cariño… - se giró y se fue hacia la puerta. – Voy a duchar a la niña, ya son las ocho y aun tiene que cenar y ponerse a dormir. – suspiró.

\- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres la madre perfecta para mis hijos?

Elena arqueó la boca.

\- No… - mintió, poniendo una expresión de decepción.

\- Mentirosa… - Damon se mordió el labio – verás cuando te coja, te castigaré por decir mentirosillas…

Elena sonrió, negando con la cabeza. Desapareciendo por la puerta, dedicándole un último meneo de caderas.

******

Damon entró en la habitación. Frotándose la cabeza con fuerza, con una toalla, ya algo húmeda por su propio pelo. Solo llevaba puesto el pantalón del pijama. Y sin nada debajo. Creía que era mucho más cómodo. Se encontró con una imagen enternecedora. Naiara estaba tumbada encima de Elena, con un libro en las manos. La caperucita roja. Lo ojeaba, giraba las páginas con sus pequeñas manos, mientras que Elena, se había quedado dormida.

\- Venga, Nai… - susurró Damon. – vamos a la cama.

La cogió con cuidado, para no despertar a Elena y se la llevó hacia su cuarto.

\- Papá, léeme… - le dijo alcanzándole el cuento.

\- ¿No te lo leyó ya mamá?

\- Sí, pero yo quiero que lo hagas tú ahora. – dijo sentándose en la cama.

\- Pero luego te pones a dormir, ¿eh? Que ya es tarde.

Le sonrió, acariciándole el pelo y ella sonrió.

\- Pero mamá siempre me hace una trenza antes de ir a dormir. Yo quiero una trenza, sino no. – dijo mirando a Damon.

\- Eh… bueno, intentaré hacértela yo. – sonrió, cogiendo el libro. – Vamos a ver… - aclaró su voz y empezó a leer.

\- No, no lo haces bien. – dijo Naiara haciendo puchero.

\- ¿Cómo que no? – Damon arqueó una ceja.

\- Mamá pone voces.

Damon se quedó pensando. Ahora tenía que poner vocecitas a los personajes.

\- Mamá, mamá, voy a casa de la abuelita. – dijo Damon poniendo una voz aguda. – Pero ten cuidado, mi hija, por aquí vive el lobo feroz… - Naiara se reía. Damon sonrió a su vez y siguió explicándole el cuento, que su pequeña escuchaba con atención. –  
Abuelita, ¿y por qué tienes estos ojos tan grandes?

\- Es el lobo, papá, no dejes que se coma a Caperucita. – dijo Naiara poniéndose las manos en la cabeza.

Damon se rió, y siguió contando el cuento.

\- Ahora Damon va al rescate. – sonrió Naiara.

\- ¿Damon?

\- Si, mamá y yo le pusimos tu nombre al cazador. – Naiara hizo una cara graciosa.

\- ¿Por qué? – se extrañó Damon, divertido.

\- Porque tú la protegiste a ella, como el cazador a Caperucita. – sonrió, coqueta y siguió mirando, distraída, los dibujos del cuento.

Damon negó con la cabeza. Elena, siempre Elena con sus cosas únicas y inimaginables. Pero ese simple hecho, hizo que recordara el principio de la historia de los dos. Lo mucho que había cambiado, gracias o a causa de ella. Y todo lo que le había dado, todo lo que la amaba.

\- Venga, Nai, para la cama.

Naiara se rió y negó con la cabeza, bajando de la cama.

\- Eh, ¿Dónde vas? – dijo Damon siguiéndola.

Naiara apareció con un cepillo y una goma rosa con un osito en uno de sus laterales.

\- La trenza… - sonrió ella dándole el cepillo. Damon suspiró y la cogió con un brazo de nuevo, llevándola hacia su cuarto.

Observó la habitación, espaciosa. Y cuando él y Elena la habían decorado, pensando en su pequeña. Las paredes, de un color lila claro que contrastaban con los cuadros que habían escogido juntos. Igual que la cama, con unas sabanas de Hello Kitty. Damon en su momento pensó que eran cursilerías, pero cambió de opinión al ver como Elena lo escogía todo con pura ilusión. Era una mujer sorprendente, única, inmejorable. Suya.

\- ¿Papá? – dijo Naiara, pasándole la mano por una de sus mejillas.

\- Eh, si… es que estaba…

\- Ya, pensando en tus cosas. – se rió la pequeña.

\- Por tener cuatro años, sabes demasiado, ñaja. – Damon la solía llamar así, para molestarla. Ya que era la abreviatura de pequeñaja y a Naiara no le gustaban ni una cosa ni otra. Su hija le enseñó la lengua.

Damon se rió y la acostó en la cama. De espaldas a él. Se sentó, encima de su pierna doblada, buscando una postura cómoda y dejó la goma del pelo a un lado. Cepilló la melena de Nai.

\- Ya tienes el pelo muy largo. – sonrió Damon, desenredando la melena, de un color chocolate oscuro, como el de Elena.

\- Mamá también. – rió echándose para atrás y así quedando apoyada en la rodilla de Damon.

\- Te pareces a ella… - sonrió y volvió a ponerla bien. – Va, que si no, no te hago la trenza ¿eh?

\- Papá… - Naiara jugueteó con una de sus Barbies.

\- ¿Cariño?

\- ¿Por qué dices que me parezco a mamá?

\- Porque eres igual de hermosa que ella.

Damon terminó de entrelazar los mechones de pelo y colocó la goma, al final de la trenza.

\- Venga, mi niña, a dormir. – dio una palmadita en su pequeño trasero, Naiara se rio y corrió a esconderse debajo de las sabanas. Luego asomó sus grandes y claros ojos para ver a Damon.

Él se rió y le dio un beso en la frente.

\- Buenas noches, mi amor.

\- Buenas noches papá. – Dijo Nai, poniéndose de lado. – Deja la puerta con una raya de luz. – sonrió.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Mamá sabe. – dijo inclinándose de nuevo. – con una raya de luz. – Damon entendió, quería decir que la dejara entreabierta. Aún así, le parecía hermoso, todo lo que Naiara estaba aprendiendo por su madre.

*****

Damon se tumbó detrás de Elena.

\- Aquí está el cazador… - susurró él, dándole pequeños besitos en el brazo. Y subiendo su mano para acariciar la cintura de su amada.

Elena sonrió.

\- ¿Cazador? – preguntó aún medio dormida. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Naiara no estaba a su lado, preguntó: - ¿Y Nai? – se giró de cara a Damon.

\- La puse yo a dormir. No sé como haces esto todos los días.

\- Costumbre, supongo. Además, es divertido. – sonrió, acariciando el pecho de Damon.

\- Claro, si le pones mi nombre a un personaje del cuento… - dijo haciendo una mueca divertida.

Damon se rió.

\- Se me escapó una vez que ese cazador me recordaba a ti. Desde entonces  
Naiara lo llama Damon. – sonrió. - ¿te molesta?

\- Para nada. – dijo él besando su cuello. – Pero ahora el cazador no vino a proteger a Caperucita… - susurró.

Los pezones de Elena se pusieron erectos. La fina seda color perla del camisón, quedó endurecida, a causa de lo que había debajo, rozando la piel desnuda del pecho de Damon.

\- ¿Y a que vino? – preguntó ella, sin ser consecuente de que sus caderas ya se habían arqueado un par de veces, por culpa de los besos de Damon.

\- A hacerle el amor… - contestó él mirándola, dejando que sus manos viajaran por el mar de curvas de ella. La poca y tenue luz de la lámpara transformaba el ambiente. Elena sonrió y besó sus labios. Damon metió sus manos por debajo de su camisón acarició uno de sus pechos. – A hacerle el amor… como solo ellos dos lo saben hacer.

******

\- Recuerda que mañana… - Damon miró el reloj. De nuevo, ese rápido polvo se había alargado dos horas. – Es decir hoy, tenemos la cena con mis padres.

\- Si, y este sábado, con los míos. – suspiró Elena. – Eh… te recuerdo que mi familia…

\- Es especial, ya me lo dijiste. – besó sus labios, y acarició la cintura de ella, desnuda. – Es obvio, por eso ha salido una hija tan especial…

Ella sonrió, pero pronto abajó la mirada.

\- Pero, cariño, no me refiero a eso. No veo a mis padres des de que me trasladé a Los Ángeles. Ahora ellos vienen desde Canadá para que les presente a mi futuro marido, y a mi hija… - suspiró. – Y son… diferentes. Intento que sepas…

\- No te preocupes. – dijo callándola con un beso. – Te amo ¿lo sabías?

\- No. – dijo ella haciendo puchero.

\- Al final si tendré que castigarte por ser mentirosilla. – dijo juntando de nuevo su cuerpo desnudo al de ella y apretando una de las suaves y blancas nalgas de Elena.

\- Castígame, machote. – sonrió ella. – Ah, por cierto, ni se te ocurra planear la luna de miel. Me toca a mí sorprenderte.

\- ¿Más aún?

\- ¡Siempre eliges tú los viajes! Me toca a mí.

\- Bueno… mientras sea contigo… me pierdo en la nada, si hace falta. – besó su frente. - ¿Y dónde me llevas, querida esposa?

A Elena se le puso la piel de gallina al escuchar eso.

\- No te lo diré, es una sorpresa.

\- Venga, no podré aguantar dos meses... – dijo él, poniendo cara de pena. - ¿Dónde vamos? – sonrió, colocándose encima de ella y mordiendo su tripa.

\- ¡Damon!

\- Yo se que te gusta. – dijo rozando su piel con ligeros lametones. – venga, dímelo, si no…

\- ¿Si no que?

\- Te torturaré… - dijo empezando a hundir su boca en su entrepierna. – Y te aseguro que lo sé hacer…

\- No, ¡Damon ¡Damon! – gimoteó ella. – para, para… - rió. Damon apoyó su barbilla en su monte de Venus. La miró. Desde allí tenía una visión perfecta de sus pechos.

\- Te ves tan rica… - murmuró. – Me estoy poniendo muy duro… - dijo acomodándose debajo de la sabana. – Joder, me molesta y todo.

Los dos rieron.

\- Venga… debes adivinarlo… - dijo Elena acariciando su pelo. No se dejaron de mirar. Damon subió un poco.

\- Nos vamos a… Moscú. – dijo besando uno de los pechos. Damon negó.

\- No a Rusia, ¿después de todo? Ni loca. – Damon besó el paso de entre sus pechos, justo donde había una pequeña peca. – entonces… a Alemania.

\- No… - dijo ella sonriendo, disfrutando de sus besos. Damon siguió besándola, mientras iba nombrando algunos lugares.

\- ¿Austria? – ella negó. - ¿China? – los dos rieron de nuevo. - ¿Qué? ¿Japón? – inclinó su cabeza y la miró, volviendo a su altura. - ¿No querrás ser mi geisha?

\- Lo soy, cada día. – dijo Elena, acariciando su mejilla. – Y no, no a Japón.

\- Buf, pues no sé. – se quedó pensativo. - ¿ne sera pas a France, mon amour?

\- Te cómo. – dijo Elena divertida. – tus acentos me ponen. – admitió.

\- Oh… ¿desde cuándo la pequeña Elena dice tales cosas?

\- Des de que dejó de ser tan pequeña. – y mordió una de sus orejas, juguetona.

Damon se rió.

\- Para mi sigues siendo mi pequeña. – volvió a morderle la barriga. – Y bien, ¿me dirás a donde vamos?

\- Te doy una pista… - dijo Elena medio ronroneando. – No hace falta que te vayas tan lejos… no a la China. – se rió. – Ni a Japón, ni a la India.

\- ¿Entonces es por aquí? – sonrió Damon. - ¿Las Vegas? Oh. – gimió. – mi nena y yo… una semanita en la ciudad del pecado, fantástico.  
Elena se rió.

\- No, tampoco está tan cerca. – dijo cogiéndolo de las mejillas y estirándose para besarlo.

\- Hum… - Damon agachó la mirada. – No sé, vida, se me terminan las ideas. – suspiró. - ¿Miami? - Elena negó. - ¿Cuba? ¿México? Son países hermosos. – sonrió Damon.

\- Si, lo sé… te acercas… pero no. – dijo finalmente. Damon arqueó las cejas.

\- Oh, ya se. – sonrió. – Ya se, ya se, ya se…

\- Dime… - susurró ella.

\- Argentina… - dijo él con un rintintín.

\- Premio. – sonrió ella.

Damon la besó.

\- Me gusta. – terminó por decir. – me gusta, me gusta mucho.

\- Quiero hacer el amor contigo en el interior de las cataratas de Iguazu, visitar san Carlos de Bariloche... alquilaré un chalet allí, para pasar esa Luna de Miel, esplendida, perfecta. – sonrió ella.

\- Lo haremos. – reprendió Damon. – no te preocupes, tu pon el lugar… que yo pongo el resto, gatita.


	3. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

Elena terminó de aplicarse el maquillaje. Había escogido ese vestido azul turquesa arrapado a su curvilíneo y dispuesto cuerpo, solo para la ocasión de la cena con la familia de Damon. Ahora la ralla del ojo, negra, como las sandalias de tacón. Y luego el pintalabios, de un rosa pálido. Damon la rodeó por detrás. Besó su cuello, apartando hacia a un lado el collar de plata que a favorecía en la figura femenina. Y se impregnó de su dulce olor a melocotones mezclados con canela y vainilla. Damon se deleitó.

\- Dios, estás hermosa, muy hermosa… - sonrió, viendo sus propios reflejos en el espejo. – No quiero imaginar cómo estarás cuando te vistas de blanco para mí, para siempre.

Elena se emociono. Se giró, evitó besarlo, si no se le correría el pintalabios, y tendría que volver a retocarse, por enésima vez.

\- Tú también vas muy guapo. – sonrió Elena, terminando de atarle la corbata.

\- ¿Has visto a Naiara? – sonrió Damon. – dios, fue tan complicado meterla en ese jodido vestido que compraste.

\- Pero es monísimo. – se quejó Elena.

\- Pero tiene cuatro años. – replicó Damon. – Y qué más dará…

\- No, qué más dará no, ¿Te crees que tu hija no es coqueta? – dijo Elena alzando una ceja.

\- Oh, claro. Salió más bien a su madre. – sonrió. – Nai, cariño, enséñale lo guapa que vas a tu madre. – la llamó Damon.

Naiara apareció corriendo, entrando a la habitación de sus padres.

\- Mira mamá, papá me ayudó a ponerme el vestido. – dio una vuelta, haciendo volar la faldita de volantes de color pastel. Elena la miró, comiéndose a su propia hija con los ojos.

\- Pero qué cosa… - dijo Elena. – Mírate, si papi te ha hecho colitas y todo. – sonrió.

\- ¿Te crees que Damon solo sirve para…?- él estuvo a punto de decir una bestialidad. Para matar. Se rió amargamente, intentando rectificarse a él mismo. – También sabe peinar eh. Además, Naiara me enseña como lo haces tú, yo aprendo rápido.

\- Si lo sé. – Elena sonrió y se lo quedó mirando.

\- No sabes lo ansioso que estoy por que llegue el quince de Mayo… - suspiró Damon. – te amo tantísimo, mi vida, tanto…

Elena bajó a Naiara de nuevo al suelo.

\- A la mierda el pintalabios. – sonrió y rodeó con los brazos el cuello de Damon, besándolo, con furor, con ganas, como cualquier beso de película.

***********

\- Buenas noches. – saludó Tyler, abriendo la puerta, y dejando pasar a Damon con  
Naiara en brazos, y junto a Elena.

\- Buenas noches. – dijo ella algo más tímida.

\- ¡Tito! – Naiara se abalanzó encima de Tyler. Lo solía llamar tito en más de tío o simplemente Ty.

\- ¡Mi niña! – se rió él, como siempre haciendo bromas, balanceándola.

\- ¿Dónde está Liv? – musitó Naiara.

\- En el comedor, con los abuelos. – Tyler la dejó en el suelo de nuevo. – Ve a saludar a la Tita Liv, corre.

Naiara se fue corriendo hacia el comedor.

\- ¿Todo bien? – dijo Tyler mirando a Elena.

\- Si, si. – ella le dio dos besos. - ¿Y a ti? ¿Cómo te va?

\- Pues nada. Fantástico, ya me ves. – dijo señalándose. – Estás muy guapa ¿eh?

\- Quita los ojos de encima de Elena ¿eh? – dijo Damon imitando el tono de voz de su hermano y mirándolo mal.

\- Escucha, ¿ahora no le podré decir a mi cuñada que está fenomenal?

\- No. – concluyó Damon.

\- No seas así. – se rió Elena. – no le hagas caso, es un terrible celoso.

\- Se nota, se nota. – Tyler cerró la puerta y los tres pasaron al salón.

Naiara estaba sentada en las rodillas de Giuseppe.

\- ¿Qué grande está ya no? – dijo él, mirando a su pequeña nieta. - ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que no te veo, pequeña? – se rió.

\- No tanto, amor. – dijo Lily, cruzándose de piernas. – pero crecen con rapidez. – suspiró mirando a los suyos.

\- Si, la verdad. – admitió Elena. Dirigió una leve mirada a sus futuros suegros quienes se la devolvieron con una complicidad que la hicieron sentir prácticamente como en casa.


	4. Chapter 3

Cap. 3

Elena le dio un beso de buenas noches a Naiara y se fue hacia a la cocina. Aún llevaba el vestido de cóctel puesto. Solo esperaba llegar a su habitación para quitárselo. Terminó de recoger unas cosas y fue hacia su cuarto. No llegaba a la cremallera del vestido, antes, Damon la había ayudado a subírselo. Y de qué manera… Sonrió.

\- ¿Damon? – dijo quitándose los zapatos de tacón y dejándolos encima de esa moqueta color granate. Damon amaba el granate para adornar su habitación matrimonial. - ¿Damon? – no aparecía. – Niño, ¿Dónde estás?

Anduvo descalza, buscando en el baño, en el salón, bajando las escaleras de nuevo. Pero no lo encontraba.

\- Donde se habrá metido… - suspiró, entrando de nuevo en la habitación e intentando desabrocharse el vestido, otra vez.

\- ¿Con que niño eh? – sintió que alguien la cogía fuerte de las manos. Tuvo un escalofrío, al notar el duro cuerpo de Damon. Y como su torso, obviamente desnudo, rozaba su espalda descubierta. Una cachetada, dura, hizo que diera un respingo.

\- ¡Damon! – se cabreó ella.

\- Ah, ah… no se queje señorita. – Damon bajó la cremallera del vestido, sin dejar de cogerla, fuertemente por las muñecas.- Su novio me dijo que se ha portado mal… últimamente ha dicho muchas mentirillas… - sintió su aliento, próximo al cuello, y sus labios, rozándolo. – Por eso mandó al agente Damon a detenerla…

Tiró más de sus manos, hasta que Elena tuvo que arquearse un poco. Una vez estuvo el vestido en el suelo, Damon le tapó los ojos.

\- No puede ver, ni tocar nada. Nada. Si no cumple, será castigada… - dijo Damon.  
Elena esbozó una sonrisa. Era la primera vez que él y ella empleaban estos juegos, pero dios, como la había excitado. Damon la tumbó en la cama.

Alzó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y Elena escuchó como algo se cerraba alrededor de sus dos muñecas. Tiró, y escuchó como las cadenas se tensaban. Sin dejar que pudiera mover mucho sus brazos.

\- ¿Me has atado?

\- ¿No lo nota? – Elena se mordió el labio. Damon la trataba de usted, como si fueran dos completos desconocidos. Eso la puso mucho.

\- Y tanto que lo noto. – sonrió. - ¿Con que quieres jugar eh?

\- No hable. – se limitó a decir él. – si no, será castigada. – en esa última oración sintió como a Damon se le escapaba la risa.

\- ¿Y qué me harás, policía? – dijo, siguiéndole la diversión. Damon no era así, antes.

Pero de todas formas, la enamoraba. Siempre, desde siempre. El Damon del principio de su historia, frio y malévolo. Y el Damon de ahora. Romántico, pasional. Salvaje, siempre lo había sido.

Sintió el peso del cuerpo de Damon encima, y como algo frío rozaba su muslo. Algo tenso, duro, el tacto de cuero.

Tragó saliva.

\- No irás a… - murmuró ella. Damon pulsó sus labios con un dedo, haciéndola callar. Él sonrió y se inclinó hacia a ella.

\- Cuando le duela, paro. – susurró en su oído. Y rozó el lóbulo de la oreja.

Elena se arqueó, como señal de que le gustaba. Sintió como Damon paseaba su juguetito por sus piernas, hasta llegar a su objetivo. Rozó su vagina con la correa. A la vez, sentía el aliento de él, clavado en su cuello. Todo aquello, nunca hubiera pensado que le gustara. Pero si, dios, así era, la ponía a cien, él la ponía a cien.

Damon arrancó su sujetador. Elena sintió frio. Se le erectaron al momento. Seguía sin ver nada y eso la incomodaba. Quería verlo, quería ver que hacía. Pronto sintió un pequeño tirón en sus pezones.

\- ¡Damon! – no se lo esperaba. Y fue más por la sorpresa que por el dolor. Sintió como una fina cadena resbalaba por su entrepecho, hasta quedar en un lateral de su cintura. Sintió los besos de Damon, rodeando aquellas pequeñas pinzas que tiraban de sus sensibles pechos. – Joder…

\- ¿Puede aguantarlo? – él seguía con el juego. ¿Quería que se trataran como dos completos desconocidos? Pues entonces que se preparara, porque ella también sabía jugar.

\- Si… no se preocupe, puede seguir con lo suyo. – se mordió el labio. Damon quedó sorprendido ante la respuesta. Elena le estaba siguiendo la corriente.

Sintió como una ráfaga caliente bajaba hasta su . La observó, con los ojos vendados, esos labios carnosos, - que si se paraba a pensarlo, no los había besado aún, esa noche. – ese cuerpo casi desnudo y las pinzas colgando de sus hermosos pechos. Atada, para él, a los barrotes de la cama.

Unas ganas inmensas de comérsela le entraron repentinamente. Como solía pasar. Se volvió a inclinar y mordió el cuello de Elena, dejando pequeñas marcas con sus dientes. Mientras sentía como debajo suyo, Elena rozaba con su cuerpo el de él.

\- Quiero tocarte. – susurró ella, sintiendo los besos de Damon.

\- No esta vez. – masculló Damon, despegando sus bragas de su carne húmeda. Se las bajó de un tirón y volvió a subir las manos. – Señorita… - dijo pasando un par de dedos por su sexo que ya estaba completamente mojado. – está empapada.

\- Haga algo al respecto. – dijo ella sonriendo.

Damon tiró de la cadena que sujetaba sus pezones. Elena jadeó de dolor. Sintió como Damon colocaba algo frio en la entrada de su coño.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Si vuelve a abrir la boca tendré que azotarla.

Elena se arqueó por sus palabras autoritarias.

\- No lo dices enserio… - dijo entreabriendo la boca.

\- Lo dicho… -

Damon le quitó las esposas.

\- Dese la vuelta. – le ordenó.

\- ¿Mmh? - Elena aun no se lo tomaba en serio.

\- No lo volveré a repetir. Cuanto más se tarde, más grande será el castigo.

Ella pensó que Damon se estaba volviendo loco. Sonrió y se giró. ¿No la iba a azotar, verdad? Damon la volvió a amarrar a los postes de la cama. Ahora la tenía a su disposición, dios santo, de espaldas, de rodillas. Sintió como ese tacto de antes, cuero, acariciaba una de sus nalgas. De repente, la azotó. Ella abrió la boca para quejarse.

\- No chille, ni grite, ni proteste. – Ahora, el tacto frío de antes, se metió en su interior. ¿Damon la estaba masturbando con un vibrador? Entreabrió la boca de nuevo. Era mejor cuando se metía él dentro, pero eso estaba de maravilla. Sin saber porque, sobre todo ahora, porque la nalga le picaba, a causa del azote de Damon con su querida correa. Damon movió el consolador adentro y a fuera

Elena estaba sorprendida. Se aguanto, lo que pudo, pero era imposible.

\- Pero…

\- No. – dijo él.

\- Es que no podré…

\- No. – repitió él, cortante de nuevo. – cumpla ordenes, señorita Elena. – acarició una de sus nalgas, la que minutos antes había azotado.

Sintió como Damon se inclinaba hacia adelante y le desabrochaba la venda. La cogió del mentón y alzó su cara, para besarla. El sabor a sangre de Elena se disolvía entre las dos bocas. Claro que Damon se dio cuenta de que ella se había mordido. Adrede. Ese fue un beso posesivo, autoritario. Para terminar, le mordió el labio inferior, de manera que los carnosos de Elena se hincharon más y se tornaron de un color rosado, tan deseable, que Damon quiso volverlos a besar. Ella lo miró, una vez él se hubo separado.

Llevaba unos pantalones militares anchos que le quedaban estupendos, caídos, se notaba que no llevaba bóxers. Uno, se podían ver las marcadas ingles, trabajadas por horas de duro ejercicio. Dos, aquella enorme erección. Aun que un bóxer tampoco cubriría mucho. Damon la observaba. No dijeron nada, Elena había aprendido la lección.

\- Se ve tan jodidamente sexy atada a mi cama, a mi disposición. – sonrió él, cruzando los brazos. – que tendría que pagar por ello.

Elena se mordió el labio.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere, señorita Elena? – dijo él, poniéndose de rodillas detrás de ella, encima de la cama. Elena no podía girar la cabeza, no lo podía ver. Sintió como algo suave se paseaba por su espalda, provocando un escalofrío. Una pluma, o algo por el estilo. Era una sensación agradable. - ¿Quizás chupármela? – se dignó él a decir.

Elena sintió otro sucesivo escalofrío.

\- No oigo ninguna respuesta, señorita. – dijo él cogiendo de nuevo la correa. – de veras, ¿Puede que haya oído que desea mi polla?

Rozó su erección, aún cubierta por el pantalón, contra su culo. Elena gimió.

\- Si… - murmuró. – Si, si lo deseo. Deseo cualquier cosa que me dé usted.

Escuchó un gemido de Damon. La respuesta lo había satisfecho. La cama se movió, dando a entender que él había bajado del ahí. Elena escuchó cómo se desabrochaba el cinturón. Y como se bajaba el pantalón.

Pronto apareció de nuevo a su lado, cogiendo la protuberancia de toda su longitud. Se volvió a poner de rodillas a su lado. Se veía condenadamente sensual. _El dios del sexo_, pensó Elena. Completamente. Ella no quitó el ojo de la mano de Damon, subiendo y bajando…

\- Demuéstreme que tanto la desea. – posó la otra mano detrás de la cabeza de Elena y la acercó a él, a su carne.

Elena lo intentó meter todo dentro de su boca. Damon gimió ante la succión.

\- Oh, si… - jadeó, viendo como Elena se la mamaba. – No pare si no se lo ordeno. – se limitó a decir, recogiendo el pelo de ella, en una sofisticada coleta improvisada.

Elena intentó darle a probar su misma medicina. Succionó de nuevo fuerte. De la garganta de Damon se escapó un ronco gemido. Ella movió su boca, rodeándolo todo, con sus labios. Damon la acompañó, moviendo las caderas, hundiéndose hasta su garganta, deleitándose en el enorme placer. Y como poco a poco lo iba empapando con su saliva. Elena se apartó. Lo recorrió con su lengua y plantó un cariñoso beso en el glande, Elena decidió torturarlo un poco. Lo mordió, suavemente. Damon gimió.

\- No ha podido hacer eso. – se quejó. – Oh, eso vale por un castigo… - sonrió, retirándose de su lado, aún más excitado que antes, empalmado, al límite, y con la polla reluciente, de la propia saliva de Elena.

Se colocó detrás de ella, inclinándose, le volvió a poner las pinzas en los pezones. Elena apretó los ojos. De nuevo esa dulce sensación de dolor, punzadas que enviaban pequeños suspiros calientes hasta su palpitante sexo. Damon rozó la entrada de su vagina con su pene. La metió, de una plena sacudida.

\- Ooohh… - gimió Elena. – Si, si, si… - era lo que quería. Pero Damon no se lo pensaba dar.

Se movió, poquito, rápido, sin salir de ella. Y luego, terminó por sacarla, completamente. Elena gimió, quejándose.

\- Perdone, señora mía. – Se levantó. – Iré al baño a hacerme una paja para terminar con esto… - sonrió. – esto le pasa por morderme donde y cuando no debería hacerlo.

Elena quedó con la boca entreabierta, sintiendo como Damon desaparecía, cumpliendo su palabra. ¿Era tan cabrón de dejarla así? Atada a la cama, con las piernas abiertas y con las ganas que tendría una gata en celo.

Se dio por rendida, cuando volvió a sentir como unas manos la cogían del trasero, y empujaban metiéndose de nuevo dentro de ella. Agradeció el cambio de opinión de Damon, en un agudo gemido de sorpresa y de gusto.

\- ¿No que iba a hacerse una paja para apaciguarse?

\- Mi mano no podrá substituir nunca… - suspiró empujando hasta el fondo. – esta delicia de coño. Elena jadeó al sentir como la bombeaba. - No soy tan capullo como para dejarte a medias en uno de los polvos más grandes que hemos tenido. –

El juego ha terminado.

\- ¡Ah! – jadeó ella, sintiendo como Damon la penetraba con fuerza, una y otra vez. – No pares… no…

Damon compaginaba de maravilla el ritmo, el tiempo, el número de embestidas. La agarró de la cintura, metiéndose, hasta adentro de sus entrañas. El cuerpo le convulsionó y su polla palpitó en el interior de Elena, sintiendo como la corrida bajaba hasta sus pelotas. Jadeó, sintiendo como Elena también llegaba a su orgasmo. Y como eyaculaba. Y eso fue la gota que colmaba el vaso, las palabras de ella, jadeantes, cardiacas, a pulso:

\- Mi señor… - murmuró Elena. - ¿Y ahora? ¿Puedo correrme?

Un largo y ronco 'Si' terminó, acompañando una intensa eyaculación que acabó escurriéndose por los muslos de Elena, mezclándose con la dulce miel del orgasmo de Elena.

El juego ha terminado. 


	5. Chapter 4

Cap. 4

Damon acariciaba las muñecas de Elena.

\- ¿Todo bien? – susurró él, acariciando su hombro con el pulgar. Cosa que puso la piel de gallina a Elena.

\- Ajá. – ronroneó Elena, dándole un pico en los labios. – Me sorprendes, cada día más.

\- Intento no aburrirte. – sonrió él. – Además, me dio el venazo de dominar. – rió. - ¿te ha gustado?

\- Obvio. Nunca pensé que los azotes fueran tan excitantes.

\- Conmigo sí. – la cogió del mentón y la besó, encontrando su lengua con la de él.

\- Mmh… pues eres un buen dom. – sonrió.

\- Pues tu una mala sumisa. – rió él. Ella pareció ofendida, en broma. – Te portas mal.

\- Solo al principio. Y por que tus castigos me ponen. – acarició su torso, desnudo, sonriendo, ahora tímida.

\- Um… te amo. – terminó por decir él.

\- Y yo a ti. – ella sonrió, mordiéndose la lengua, suavemente, en un tono coqueta.

\- Oye, antes te has mordido. – dijo ahora él, preocupado.

\- Era para no chillar, despertaría a Nai.

\- Cierto… - Damon suspiró.

\- Hay que ver, cuando te concentras en el sexo, te olvidas hasta de tu hija.

\- Bueno, es que el sexo contigo… es algo… - Damon intentó buscar una palabra adecuada, pero no la encontró.

Elena rió ante su expresión.

\- Oye, ¿habías hecho esto antes?

\- Prefiero no hablar de mi pasado sexual.

\- Eso es que si.

\- Yo no lo dije.

\- Pero es que Damon, te conozco como si te hubiera parido.

Él rió.

\- Dejémoslo allí. – ella le dedicó una sonrisa de aprobación.

\- Mañana quiero desayunar contigo.

\- ¿Y la clínica?

Elena se encogió de hombros.

\- Soy mi propia jefa. Llevamos a Naiara a la guardería y nos vamos al Starbucks de al lado. Me apetece, me apetece mucho, contigo.

Damon sonrió.

\- En serio, te amo. – él la mordió suavemente, en la mejilla. - ¿Nos casamos?

Elena se colocó encima de él.

\- ¡Sí! – dijo animada. – Casémonos, Damon, huyamos a Egipto y planeemos una boda secreta. – Rió, malvada. – de esas que hacen los famosos.

Damon rió, disfrutando de las locuras que decían, entre ellos. Parecía mentira que ella tuviera ya los veintiséis y él estuviera rozando los veintinueve. Por que se decía que la pasión, el deseo entre una pareja, termina a los dos años de estar juntos. Y ellos dos, llevaban más de cuatro, y seguían estando de maravilla. Más que eso, mucho más… tanto como para casarse y escaparse a Egipto. El amor es locura. El amor, lo es todo.

******

Elena rió, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. La coleta y los aros que adornaban sus orejas siguieron sus movimientos, pero el flequillo quedó intacto. Damon la miró, sonriendo, feliz, llevándose un trozo de muffin de chocolate a la boca.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo él.

\- Es que me parece mentira. Haber tenido una cena tan formal con tus padres y tu hermano, y que después por la noche… - dijo ella, mirándolo pícara. – quien te viera y quien te ve, Damon, cualquiera diría que ayer me azotaste el culo como una niña mala…

\- Es lo que eres. – dijo él, pellizcándole la nariz, porque sabía, que eso la hacía rabiar.

\- ¡Eh! – se quejó ella, apartándose y tomando un sorbo de su frappuccino. – Oye, ahora que lo pienso, tú has venido a verme muchas veces a la clínica, pero yo nunca he visitado tu agencia… - sonrió, burleta. – de agentes secretos. – se rió.

\- No te rías, solo es una agencia más de agentes.

\- Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo ¿sabes? – dio ahora, un trago largo y se lo terminó. Miró graciosa el nombre que había escogido. En el vaso de su café ponía 'Damon' y en el de Damon, ponía el suyo. – hoy, ahora, te acompaño.

\- ¿Eh? ¡No! – se quejó él.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿A caso tienes algo que esconder?

\- No… pero…

\- Entonces, quiero acompañarte a la faena, que se den cuenta de que la futura mujer de Salvatore, le presta atención.

\- Si ya lo sé, cariño. Pero es que… hay muchos hombres… grandes y pf… - hizo un bufido. – demasiada testosterona para que una nena como tu se pasee por allí.

\- Me da igual a mí eso, además voy contigo.

\- Pero eso a ellos les da igual. Y por eso paso de arrancarle los ojos a algún compañero. No sabes lo descarados que son.

\- ¿A caso tú te comes a alguna de sus mujeres cuando los van a visitar?

\- No, porque nunca ninguna de sus mujeres o parejas se han paseado por allí. Ellas no saben que sus novios o maridos trabajan de agentes, como yo. Tú lo sabes, porque tú fuiste mi misión.

Elena sonrió, recordando esos buenos tiempos, en los que por suerte, había conocido a Damon.

\- Bueno, da igual, yo quiero acompañarte. Además, tengo mis cursos de autodefensa. El único que puede tocarme el culo eres tú. – sonrió.

\- Eso ni lo dudes. Es que si te ponen la mano encima, ni autodefensa, ni mierdas. Siempre llevo mi estimada Gamo PR-45 encima.

\- Que miedo. – dijo Elena riendo. Damon alzó una ceja, terminándose su café. Elena le acarició una de las mejillas. – te quiero, mucho, mucho, mi vida.

Damon sonrió.

\- ¿Vamos? Cuanto antes lleguemos a mi oficina, antes terminaré de pelearme con los que te miren.

\- Hay, mi celoso. – dijo Elena dándole un beso en la frente. – Voy a pagar y ahora vengo y me enseñas tu oficina. – sonrió y se levantó hiendo hacia el mostrador.

\- Ah no. Pago yo. – se quejó Damon.

\- No, yo.

\- No. Yo. – dijo él, adelantándose.

\- Señora. – dijo Elena, alcanzándole un billete de veinte dólares.

\- No se lo coja, cóbreme a mí. – dijo Damon, sacando de su billetera uno de veinte, también. La cajera los miraba confundidos.

\- No, no. - Elena lo intentó empujar, pero no podía. Así que Damon la cogió de la cintura, dejando su billete en el mostrador y cogiendo el de Elena, y se los llevó.

\- ¡Quédese el cambio! – dijo llevándose a Elena fuera de Starbucks.

\- Eres malo. – dijo Elena intentando liberarse de la cogida de Damon. Abrió la puerta de su coche y la metió en el copiloto. Ella pareció molesta. Damon se metió en el piloto y encendió el motor.

\- No te enfades cariño. – se inclinó, poniendo cara de niño bueno, y besándola en la mejilla.

Elena suspiró.

\- Es imposible enfadarse contigo. – sonrió y puso la mano en el cambio de marchas. Como solían hacer, conducir juntos cuando Damon cambiaba la marcha, cuando ponía la segunda, o la tercera quizás, lo hacía junto con Elena. Su mano, siempre seguida de la de ella.

Aparcó en un callejón sin salida.

\- Eh… - Elena tuvo un estremecimiento. – esto está un poco… dejado.

\- Las apariencias engañan... – canturreó Damon. Salió del coche y Elena hizo lo mismo. Él la cogió de la mano, entrelazó los dedos de la suya con los de Elena.

Se acercó a una puerta con un aparato en el lateral, y marcó, dos veces seguidas 0204. La puerta hizo un pitido agudo, Damon empujó, primero hacia a él y luego hacia adentro.

\- Vamos.

\- Sí que es fácil, entrar, entonces. – sonrió ella.

\- Am… - Damon se rió ante su comentario. - ¿Eso piensas? – le dijo haciendo un gesto hacia la siguiente puerta de metal que había delante de sus narices.

\- Oh… - suspiró ella. Encima, la vigilaban cuatro guardas bien puestos.

\- Buenos días, señor Salvatore. – dijo uno de ellos, mirando a Elena. Hizo un gesto interrogativo.

\- Es mi esposa.

\- No tiene acceso a la agencia… - dijo el otro agente, armado con un buen rifle moderno.

\- Déjala pasar, va conmigo, sabe quién soy. – sonrió cínicamente. El agente suspiró y presionó rápidamente unos botones, de una maquina lateral. Las puertas se abrieron. Y todo apareció.

Damon tiró de Elena, suavemente, que se había quedado embobada. Todo era tan grande, tan increíblemente blanco, hermoso. Espacioso. Con gente ajetreando en el interior.

\- Buenos días, Damon. – saludó una secretaria de más o menos la edad de Elena. Guapa. Demasiado. Elena la miró mal. – Buenos días señorita Gilbert.

\- Buenos días Christina.

La sonrió a ella también. Unos metros más adelante…

\- ¿Cómo sabe mi apellido esa zorra?

\- Esa zorra… - suspiró Damon. – es mi prima. Y trabaja para la agencia, como secretaria. Y sabe tu apellido, porque le sonsaqué el tema de que me iba a casar.

Elena quedó de piedra.

\- Oh… lo siento… - se disculpó Elena.

Damon rió.

\- No pasa nada amor. Ya veo que no soy el único celoso.

Pasaron por un gran salón.

\- Buenos días Damon. – saludó una voz conocida.

\- ¡Stefan! – fue Elena, la primera en saludarlo. Se lanzó a abrazar a Stefan. - ¡Dios santo! ¡Cuánto tiempo! – suspiró ella, separándose y mirándolo. Damon los miró mal.

\- Si, lo sé nena. Tuve que trasladarme un tiempo a Alemania, mi tía cayó enferma

\- Oh, lo siento… ¿Pero está mejor?

\- Murió el mes pasado. – dijo él suspirando y arreglando unos papeles. – Volví hace un par de semanas, pertenezco más aquí que allí. – Elena lo miró entristecida. A pesar de que estos hombres estuvieran entrenados también, psicológicamente Stefan parecía estar triste. Esos ojos verdes no engañaban.

\- Es que no puede vivir sin mí, este pedazo de maricón. – dijo Damon, riendo y dándole un golpecito en el hombro, que animó al rubio.

\- ¿Maricón? Si me van más los… - se detuvo, mirando a Elena. – lo siento, tu novio me hace decir cosas que no vienen al caso.

\- No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a oír cosas que no vienen al caso. – dijo mirando a Damon.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – dijo él mirando a Elena, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Bueno, ¿Cómo va la organización de la boda? – dijo Stefan, intentando cambiar de tema. - ¿todo bien?

\- De maravilla. – sonrió Elena. – Pero, espera… Damon ¿tú se lo vas diciendo a todos o qué? – sonrió, alegre.

\- Eh… bueno…

\- Por favor, Damon. – dijo Stefan. – Si ya lo sabe todo el edificio. Las agentes están bastante celosas. Siempre estás en boca de todos… veamos ahora que pasa… creo que no deberías estar aquí. – dijo Stefan preocupado.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Damon farda de ti. Las mujeres que trabajan aquí te tienen celos. Y los hombres… bueno, tú misma verás. – dijo mirando a su alrededor.

Elena se giró y vio como los ojos de muchos de ellos se clavaban en ella. Damon alzó la voz.

\- Pero bueno ¿Qué no tenéis faena o qué? Le diré a Alaric que os baje el sueldo, pandilla de pervertidos. – se quejó él.

Elena se rió.

\- Tan celoso…

\- Mira quien fue a hablar. – se burló Damon. – la que llama zorra a mi prima por darme los buenos días.

\- ¡Pero no sabía que era tu prima! – se quejó ella.

\- Excusas. – la pinchó Damon.

\- Bueno chicos… - dijo Stefan. – yo me voy abriendo, que tengo un cumulo de faena atrasada…

\- De acuerdo, guapo. – dijo Elena para chinchar a Damon y le dio un beso a la mejilla a Stefan.

Damon le dio una palmadita a la espalda. Seguido miró a Elena.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Damon.

\- ¿El qué? – dijo ella haciéndose la tonta.

\- ¿Esa confianza? - Elena lo miraba coqueta. Damon lo dejó pasar, siempre lo hacía. – Anda ven, yo también quiero un beso. – tiró de su brazo, y apoyándose en el escritorio de Stefan, que ya se había ido.

Elena lo besó. Ahora llamando la atención a mucha más gente. Miradas alegres, miradas orgullosas, miradas celosas, tanto por él, como por ella.

\- ¡Ei! – alguien les llamó la atención.

\- ¡Alaric! ¡Tío! – dijo Damon apartando un poco a Elena de la cintura.

\- ¿Pero tú qué? – dijo el, riendo y dándole la mano. – Que esto no es un pub eh.

\- Bueno… - se disculpó Damon. – ya conoces a Elena.

\- Te debemos a ti, la boda, todo. – sonrió Elena.

\- ¿Y eso? – dijo Alaric alzando las cejas.

\- Tu me encargaste a Elena... – sonrió Damon, mirándola enamorado. – Como misión.

\- Oh, joder, Damon, es cierto. Tú y tus misiones. – se rió. – Por cierto, intentaré ir a la boda, pero no te enfades si no puedo, sabes cómo voy de tiempo.

\- Si no vienes te corto las pelotas. – masculló Damon.

\- ¡Damon! – lo riñó Elena.

\- ¿Amor? – rió Damon.

\- ¿Amor? ¿Besitos en la faena? Damon, te has vuelto todo un ñoño. Elena, ¿qué le has hecho a mi hombre? – se rió Alaric. – Bueno, lo dicho, intentaré ir. A ver mi esposa que dice, ella quiere conocer también a la famosa Elena.

\- ¿Famosa? – dijo ella.

\- Si, Damon habla mucho de ti. Elena aquello, Elena lo otro. Tú, la boda y la relación entre vosotros dos, es el tema diario. – rió el jefe de agencia.

\- Pues vaya, la que ha liado tu hombre.- Dijo Elena mirando mal a Damon, con lo que le gustaba a ella la discreción.

\- No te preocupes, mujer, es normal. Cuando Marie se casó, también era tema diario. Cuando Jack también tuvo boda, era tema diario. Ahora le toca a Damon. - Miró su reloj, repentinamente. - Chicos, me tengo que ir, tengo reunión. Nos vemos luego. – le dio un golpecito al hombro a Damon y desapareció entre la multitud de la agencia.

Damon colocó su mano en la plataforma táctil. Un laser analizó sus huellas.

\- Buenos días, agente Salvatore. – dijo una voz monótona y robótica.

Las puertas corredizas se abrieron. Damon pasó, junto con Elena.

\- Cuanta tecnología. – dijo Elena, aun viendo la máquina que le había dado los buenos días a Damon.

Él rió.

\- Y esto es mi pequeño… despacho.

\- ¿Pequeño? – dijo Elena observándolo todo.

Estaba bien ordenado, sobre todo. Había un gran escritorio. Un gran ordenador, táctil. Algunos muebles. Las paredes del fondo eran de un color carmín suave.

\- ¿Rosa para las paredes? – dijo ella acercándose a Damon. Él la abrazó, rodeando su espalda con uno de sus brazos. – Que hombre más original. – sonrió.

\- Así soy yo. Y así me quieres.

\- Muy cierto. – buscó su boca, y lo besó.

Las paredes que daban al alborotado pasillo de antes, eran de un transparente oscuro. Incluidas las puertas. Pero cuando habían ido a entrar, Damon y ella, Elena se había fijado, y no se podía ver el interior del despacho.

\- ¿Son vidrios tintados?

\- Ajá. Además de que cuestan mucho de romper.

\- Fascinante. – sonrió ella. – Si lo has diseñado tu, he tenido la suerte de encontrar a un hombre muy listo…

\- ¿Ahora te das cuenta? – rió Damon. La levantó y la cargó, dejándola sentada en la mesa del despacho.

Elena se dio cuenta de que Damon tenía fichas personales esparcidas por el escritorio.

\- ¿Quiénes son? – dijo ella, ojeando algunas.

\- Casos. Victimas, muertos o desaparecidos. Mis próximas misiones… - suspiro.

\- ¿Mucha faena?

\- Bastante.

\- ¿No podría ayudarte?

\- Ojalá. – dijo él, metiéndose entremedio de sus piernas. Las acarició. – sé cómo puedes ayudarme… para que se me quite el estrés.

\- ¿A si? – dijo ella, juguetona. - ¿Cómo?

\- Mmh… este es un perfecto sitio… ¿no crees? Único. Los ves, pero ellos a ti no. Se piensan que estoy trabajando pero no sabrán nunca lo que realmente pasa aquí dentro… - y le susurró al oído. – y esta sala está insonorizada…

*****

Tumbó a Elena en el escritorio, sin preocuparse de la tinta corrida y de los folios arrugados. Más se iba a correr él. La penetró de nuevo, fuerte. Elena se arqueó, con una respiración cardiaca.

\- ¡Grita! – le dijo Damon, entrando en pleno placer, y se hundió más en ella.

Ella jadeó. Parecía mentira, como disfrutaba con aquel hombre. Giró la cabeza. Y pudo ver a toda aquella gente, arriba, abajo, intercambiando papeles, información, riendo o hablando. Y ellos ahí dentro, haciendo el amor.

\- ¿Te excita? – dijo Damon, apartándose el sudor de la frente y moviéndose dentro de ella. - ¿Te gusta ver a toda esa gente allí? ¿Y que yo te este follando, aquí?

\- Si… - jadeó ella. – dios, sigue, esto es buenísimo…

Damon la cogió de las caderas y la penetró más intensamente. Elena arqueó su espalda y los primeros espasmos de placer colapsaron su cuerpo, su mente, su todo.  
Damon terminó por acompañarla, en uno de sus culminantes orgasmos compartidos. Se quedó así, quieto, sin salir de dentro de ella. Con los ojos nublados, entrecerrados, con el calor abrumándole el cuerpo. Con los pantalones bajados, y ella, la falda subida. Hasta por debajo del pecho. Los dos estallaron en risas. Esa situación era graciosa. Elena se incorporó, subiendo los bóxers de Damon, y luego los pantalones, y él la ayudó a subirse las bragas, las medias y a colocarse bien la minifalda.

\- Esto ha sido, corto, pero intenso. – dijo Elena relamiéndose.

\- Me gusta. Me gustan todos nuestros polvos. – sonrió Damon. – Por cierto, esta noche, toca con tus padres.

\- Si. -suspiró Elena. – Parece mentira que solo quede un mes para la boda. – se alegró, pero Damon se dio cuenta del cambio de tema.

\- Elena. – lo miró serio.

\- ¿Mmh?

\- ¿Quieres que hablemos de algo? – dijo él acariciando su rodilla. – ¿Concretamente, de tu familia…?

\- Eh… no… da igual. – sonrió. – Ningún problema, enserio.

Cogió su bolso.

\- Oye, ¿me acompañas a la salida? Le dije a Mónica que viniera a las once porque tenía que hacer unos recados. – sonrió. – esos recados han terminado… - Y muy bien.- Y son las once y cuarto. La pobre ya me estará esperando para que abra la clínica.

Damon asintió. Pero aún así, no se quitaba la duda de la cabeza. ¿Por qué mierda Elena siempre evitaba el tema de la familia?


	6. Chapter 5

Cap. 5

Damon terminó de mirarse en el espejo. Era la primera vez que veía a los padres y a las hermanas de Elena. Y estaba nervioso. Se arregló la pajarita y terminó por bajar las escaleras. Y allí la encontró a ella. A ellas, mejor dicho. Pero sus ojos fueron directos a Elena. Un ángel. Esta vez iba de lavanda. Y le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Unas sandalias negras con plataforma en la palma. Un vestido con un escote de barco y con una falda de tubo, que llegaba por medio muslo. Sexy. Su hija, iba monísima, como siempre. Para comérsela. Con su blusita color coral y unos shorts negros. De la mano de su madre.

\- Qué guapo. – lo piropeó Elena.

\- Tu más. – dijo Damon inclinando la cabeza. Esta vez, habían quedado en un restaurante italiano. Y al ser los padres de ella, había intentado arreglarse más.

\- ¿Vamos?

\- Si, vamos. – Damon suspiró. Las siguió hasta la puerta.

Apagó las luces y cerró el cerrojo con llave. Se metieron en el coche los tres, Elena se encargó de atar a Naiara en su sillita. Ella se distrajo, con la barbie a la cual se le había salido la cabeza unos días antes. Elena se sentó al lado de Damon, donde el copiloto, y le dedicó una mirada cómplice, acompañada de una limpia sonrisa. Lo besó, tranquilizándolo. Damon intentó que los nervios lo dejaran en paz. Pero no fue posible. Nunca había tenido esta sensación, nunca. Definitivamente, había cambiado. Y le gustaba. Sonrió y arranco, adentrándose en la noche de Los Ángeles que se los tragó, el mismo manto adornado de pequeñas estrellas que yacía en el firmamento, sosteniendo el cuarto de luna llena. Perdiéndose en la gran ciudad, con aquellas dos mujeres. Con las dos personas más importantes de su jodida vida.

Gayson vio llegar a su hija, a lo lejos. Aun que hacía como mínimo unos seis años que no la veía, la sabría distinguir entre la multitud.

\- Ahí viene tu hija. – le dijo a Miranda. – Con un hombre. – suspiró. – con un hombre que me da muy mala espina. – dijo entrecerrando los ojos y analizando a Damon.

\- Cariño, recuerda que vinimos para volverla a ver, pero sobretodo. – dijo entre dientes. – para la boda.

\- ¿Ese es el novio de mi hermana? – dijo Tatia. - ¡está bueno!

\- Cállate mocosa. – le pidió Amara. – no digas eso de tu hermana.

\- Estás celosa, por que el novio de Elena le da mil y una vueltas a tu marido.

Las dos hermanas empezaron a discutir.

\- Ya empezamos. – susurró Elena. – Hola. – sonrió, tímida. Hacia tanto tiempo que no los veía…

\- Hola, mi vida. – Miranda se levantó para abrazar a su hija. – pero que grande, estás echa toda una mujer. – la miró, separándose. – Oh, te has adelgazado. – dijo Miranda, poniéndose un dedo en los labios. – Y hum, ¿te han crecido los pechos?

\- Mamá… - detrás, escuchó la floja risa de Damon. – por favor, no tengo doce años… no estoy haciendo el cambio…

\- Pero has cambiado igual. – sonrió su madre. Una pequeña familia de pueblo, como siempre habían sido. En la mente de Elena algo se preocupaba, repitiéndose la misma frase… _no están a la altura de él_.

Elena rezaba para que no empezaran como siempre. Como con cada novio que ella había tenido. Porque Damon no era uno de ellos, Damon era especial. Sus hermanas, mayor y menor, se dispusieron a abrazarla también. Su padre prosiguió a hacer lo mismo. Un hombre serio y de carácter fuerte. Casi insoportable.

\- ¿Esta es mi nieta? – Los ojos de Miranda se humedecieron. – Hola, Naiara. – sonrió ella. La niña pareció amistarse enseguida con su recién conocida abuela.

Tatia prosiguió a saludar a Damon.

\- Hola cuñado. – dijo coqueta. Ella se alzó. Damon le sacaba una cabeza y media casi.

\- Hola. – sonrió Damon, y se agachó para darle dos besos.

\- Elena no se ha comunicado mucho con nosotros los últimos años. – le explicó, jugando con uno de las ondas de su vestido. – Así que no sé nada de ti, nos queda mucho por hablar.

\- Eso creo. – dijo Damon, frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Cómo lo llevais?

\- Bastante bien, supongo. – se rió Damon.

\- Y este es… Damon. – sonrió Elena, distrayéndolo y girándose, presentándoselo a sus padres.

\- Hola suegros. – sonrió Damon, haciendo broma.

La expresión de Grayson pareció cortante. A Damon lo incomodó.

\- Vaya, vaya, un hombre apuesto. – dijo Miranda dando una vuelta para verlo completamente. – Yo soy Miranda. – sonrió y también tuvo que ponerse algo de puntillas para darle dos besos.

\- Yo Grayson. – le tendió la mano.

\- Encantado, Miranda… - le devolvió el gesto al padre de Elena. – Grayson.

\- Señor Grayson. – dijo remarcando la primera palabra.

\- De acuerdo. – sonrió.

Damon señaló la mesa que había reservado.

\- ¿Qué tal si tomamos todos asiento?

Se dirigieron hasta allí. Elena agarró a Damon del brazo para retenerlo un momento. Él la miró.

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Qué sientes?

\- Que mi padre sea tan hijo de puta. Por eso me fui. – suspiró. – creo que no te lo he contado todo.

\- Creo lo mismo. – Damon sonrió. – tenemos tiempo para hablar, entiendo que no te hayas sentido cómoda explicándome eso. – suspiró. – Yo no lo conozco, pero se ve un hombre estricto.

\- Demasiado. – La mirada de Elena pareció humedecerse.

\- Eh. – Damon le alzó la cara por el mentón. – en cuanto termine la cena nos vamos. No hace falta que estés pasándolo mal. Solo acordamos tener una cena con cada familia. Solo eso.

Elena bufó.

\- Mi familia es horrible.

\- No, no es horrible. – sonrió. Realmente, una sonrisa preciosa. – solo que has tenido tus momentos. – le acarició la mejilla y se inclinó para besarla. Elena aceptó el beso con gratitud.

Un gesto de aclaración de garganta hizo que Damon alzara la vista. Grayson esperaba de pie, mientras los demás los miraban. Miranda estaba entretenida con Naiara.

\- Vamos. – susurró Elena.

_Ya empieza_, pensó ella, abrumada por los recuerdos que le traía ver a esas personas de nuevo. Si, se fue de su casa en cuanto cumplió los veinte. Y si, los seguía detestando, a cada y uno de ellos. Sobre todo, a su padre. Y no, no permitiría que se pasara con Damon. No permitiría que lo humillara ni una sola vez, no como hizo con ella.

\- ¿Y de que trabajas? – dijo Grayson, limpiándose la boca y pidiendo el postre junto con el café a la camarera. Los demás hicieron lo que el cabeza de familia.

\- Papá, por favor… - susurró Elena.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Tendré que validar que el hombre con el que te cases sepa cómo mantener a mi hija ¿no? – se quejó Grayson.

\- No soy, ni seré una mantenida, tengo trabajo propio y se me cuidar. – dijo Elena alzando su barbilla.

\- En una clínica de masajes de mierda. – contestó su padre.

Elena se limitó a no decir nada más. Damon se calló para que no hubiera más alteraciones por parte del padre.

\- Soy empresario. – mintió Damon. No podía decirles que pertenecía al estado, que era un agente, que se dedicaba a proteger a la sociedad y a matar.

\- Ajá. – Grayson entrelazó los dedos de la mano y apoyó su barbilla, adornada con una barba algo canosa que no le discutían la edad, en estas. - ¿Y cuanto ganas? – dijo sin escrúpulos. Parecía desinteresado.

Damon adoptó una posición similar.

\- Nueve mil quinientos dólares al mes. – Agachó la mirada, modesto.

Grayson abrió los ojos. Miranda se aclaró la garganta, casi se ahoga con un trozo de azúcar quemado, ingrediente que adornaba la crema que se había pedido de postres.

\- ¿Y… y solo eres empresario? – suspiró Tatia. – eres el tío perfecto.

Amara hizo una mueca de desapruebo. No había nada que hacer con su hermana menor.

\- No le hagas caso. – explicó la mayor de las tres. – solo tiene dieciséis años, pero está más salida que el canto de una mesa.

Damon rió.

\- Tampoco hay para tanto, supongo que…

\- Has tenido que trabajar duro para llegar a ganar tanto. – concluyó Miranda.

\- Así es. – sonrió Damon, orgulloso.

\- Estoy contenta de que hayas escogido a un hombre como Damon. – Miranda acarició la mano de Elena. Ella la apartó.

\- No, no estás contenta por eso. Estás contenta desde que sabes el salario que gana. Y para que te enteres, yo no lo escogí. Yo no escojo a quien amo.

Dejó la taza de café en su plato y se cruzó de brazos, concluyendo la conversación con su madre. Miranda suspiró

\- ¿Y cómo os conocisteis? – preguntó Amara.

\- Por el trabajo. – sonrió Damon. – Algo así, un día en el que estuve de suerte, la conocí, en su clínica. La verdad es que hace unos masajes estupendos.

Grayson lo miró mal.

\- En… en el buen sentido. –aclaró Damon. _Si me mira mal por eso, no quiero saber cómo me miraría si supiera la de cosas que hago con su hija en una simple cama._

\- A eso se le llama coincidencia. – sonrió Miranda.

\- Yo no creo en las coincidencias. – dijo Elena retomando el color rosado de sus mejillas. – todo pasa por algo.

Damon entrelazó los dedos de su mano con los de Elena, la miró enamorado.

\- ¡Bueno! – Tatia exclamó, agobiada por la escena. - ¿te ha dicho Amara que ella también va a ser madre?

\- ¿Cómo? - Elena sonrió y se levantó a abrazar a su hermana.

\- ¡Te lo quería decir yo! – suspiró su hermana mayor. – Pero en fin… solo lo es desde hace dos semanas. Silas y yo estamos muy contentos.

\- Me alegro mucho. – sonrió Elena y le besó la mejilla.

Naiara tiró del vestido de su madre.

\- ¿Qué pasa mi vida? – la cogió en brazos.

\- Mamá, tengo… - se inclinó a la oreja de su madre y le apartó el pelo con sus pequeñas manitas. – pipi. – le susurró.

\- Bueno, vamos al baño cariño. – sonrió. – ahora venimos.

\- ¿Os acompaño? – dijo Damon con intención de levantarse.

\- No, mejor quédate aquí con nosotros. – dijo Grayson cogiéndolo del brazo. – tenemos cosas que hablar.

Elena negó con la cabeza y se dirigió al baño con Naiara.

\- Espérame. – dijo Naiara amenazante, mirando a su madre desde dentro del baño.

\- Si, tranquila. – sonrió Elena. - ¿No quieres que entre contigo?

\- No. – dijo Naiara cerrando la puerta.

\- Ni se te ocurra mover el pestillo ¿eh?

\- No, mamá.

Elena se apoyó en la encimera del lavabo. Su mirada se volvió gacha y se frotó la sien con los dedos. Tenía estrés. Su familia le producía estrés. Rezaba por irse a la de ya. La puerta de caballeros se cerró. Ella vio el reflejo del hombre que había pasado detrás suyo. Con esa limpia sonrisa, como siempre solía tenerla. Con esa americana negra que lo hacía más atractivo. Ruso. Con esos ojos, que la habían cautivado, pero no habían conseguido enamorarla. Mikealson. Elijah Mikealson estaba en el mismo restaurante que ella.

A Elena le cogió un ataque de ansiedad cuando lo vio desaparecer por la puerta. Se sintió mareada. Sabía que estaba en Nueva York. Pero esto era Los Ángeles. Mikealson había llegado a Los Ángeles. Mikealson estaba en la misma jodida región que ella.

\- Tranquila. – se dijo. – tranquila, quizás no quiera nada ¿Por qué iba a querer nada? Si quisiera algo me lo hubiera dicho ahora. – suspiró. – si quisiera matarme hubiera tenido la oportunidad ahora.

Suspiró. Recordó que Elijah era un loco coleccionista de mujeres. Mujeres que no habían querido tener una relación con él. Las mataba y se las quedaba, para él, solo para él, para que ellas, muertas o vivas, supieran a quien pertenecían. Y ella había sido la última que lo había rechazado. Entrecerró los ojos y se dio cuenta de la suerte que había tenido al que Alaric le asignara a Damon la misión de protegerla.

\- ¿Naiara? – Su voz pareció un gemido ahogado.

La niña abrió la puerta. Elena le puso bien la ropa y la cogió para que llegara a la encimera, para limpiarse las manos.

\- ¿Querrás postres? – le dijo su madre.

\- No, estoy llena. – Naiara jugó con uno de los pendientes de Elena. – Mamá, papá me dijo que me parezco a ti.

\- Cierto. – sonrió.

\- Pero tú eres muy guapa.

A Elena se le pasaron todas las penas. Naiara abrazó el fino cuello de su madre.

\- Te quiero. – dijo, con su voz aguda, aun de niña.

\- Y yo mi vida. - Elena se quedó pensativa.

Se decidió a salir. La cara de Damon no le gustó. Para nada. Su padre lo había avasallado a preguntas. Y se suponía de que tipo.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos, cariño. – le dijo Elena a Damon, salvándolos a los dos de aquella situación. – Naiara está cansada.

Elena no dejó tiempo para que los demás respondieran. Les dios dos besos a cada y uno y al acercarse a Amara, le susurró al oído.

\- A ti es a la única que he echado de menos. – Su hermana le sonrió complaciente.

\- Que vaya bien Elena, nos volvemos a ver en la boda.


	7. Chapter 6

Mikealson está en la ciudad. Naiara se había dormido de vuelta a casa. Damon la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta su cuarto, mientras Elena se lo quedaba mirando, embobecida. Lo adoraba, era más que estupendo. Se decidió a irse a su habitación. Se estaba sacando los zapatos cuando la puerta se cerró y Careless Whisper sonaba de fondo. Damon la rodeó por la cintura, apartándole el pelo y besándole el arco del cuello. La melodía del saxo, de fondo, lo hacía aún más romántico. Damon se tambaleó un poco, haciendo que Elena también se moviera a su compás. Las manos de Damon se posaron en sus hombros y los amoldaron, haciéndola gemir.

\- Estás tensa… - susurró Damon.

\- Mis padres me estresan. – ella agachó la mirada. – Lo siento.

\- No pasa nada. – sonrió y la hizo girar, para mirarla a la cara. – Tú no tienes la culpa. – acarició su barbilla y la besó, juntando su cuerpo con el de ella. – Mmh, sabes a Bayleis.

Elena apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Damon. Él suspiró.

\- Nena, no me gusta verte así.

\- Bueno… - Elena tenía ganas de llorar. Le habían fastidiado la cena. Y… - Han dado muy mala imagen.

\- Para nada. – Damon acarició algunos mechones de pelo. – Ven conmigo, tengo algo que te va a gustar.

Damon la cogió de la mano y se la llevó hacia abajo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ella iba descalza.

\- Pero haberte puesto las zapatillas, mujer. – rió.

\- Es que como me has cogido así tan… improvisto.

Elena aún tenía una expresión seria. Triste. Damon intentó sacarle una sonrisa.

\- Anda, sube. – se inclinó. Elena se negó. – Bueno, entonces…

Damon la cogió por debajo del culo y la cargó en su hombro.

\- Damon Salvatore bájame. – se rió Elena.

\- Oh, para nada. – Damon abrió la puerta. La noche parecía más oscura y todo. – este vestido te hace un culo delicioso. – dijo dándole un cachete.

Elena escuchó como las puertas del garaje se abrían. Damon la dejó en el suelo. Ella se giró y se colocó bien el vestido. Cuando alzó la vista, abrió la boca. Al lado del Lamborginni de Damon, yacía quieto, aparcado, pequeño. Precioso. Un mini cooper D, blanco con las líneas negras. Con un lazo rojo, que lo hacía adorable.

\- Santo dios… - Damon la miró y le enseñó unas llaves.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Me encanta… - los ojos de Elena se humedecieron. Abrazó a Damon y empezó a llorar.

Damon chasqueó la lengua.

\- Nena, pero ¿Por qué lloras? – dijo abrazándola fuerte.

\- Es que haces demasiado… - dijo sollozando. – yo no me merezco todo esto. Mi padre tiene razón, ¡soy una fisioterapeuta de mierda! No me merezco un hombre como tu…

Damon la apartó.

\- Oye, no vuelvas a decir eso, ¿me has oído? – Damon le apartó las lágrimas con el pulgar.

\- Pero es verdad. – sollozo.

\- No, no es verdad. – Damon la levantó y le besó la boca. Con ansias. – Te amo, te amo tanto, Elena, que no te cambiaría por nada. Te amo, tal y como eres, así, no hace falta más.

\- Pero no te llego ni a la suela. – siguió ella. – Ni yo, ni mi familia.

\- Cállate ya. – le mandó Damon. – me voy a enfadar. No debes considerarte eso, sabes que no estás en lo cierto.

Damon la volvió a abrazar. Elena lo estriñó fuerte contra ella.

\- No me dejes, nunca. – pidió él. - ¿Me has oído?

Elena asintió.

\- Pero si me muero algún día… - Damon la miró, ahora si enfadado. – Shh, espera. – Elena tiró los mocos hacia arriba y siguió hablando. – Quiero que sepas que quiero que vuelva a haber otra señora Salvatore.

Damon apretó los dientes. Si, estaba cabreado. Las palabras de Elena le oprimieron el pecho. Dolía. Dolía imaginar que a ella… le pudiera pasar ni la más mínima de las cosas.

\- No digas esas cosas, me hacen daño. – Admitió Damon. - ¿Sabes por qué hasta ahora no me he casado? – Elena ladeó la cabeza. – porque quiero que cuando lo haga, sea para siempre. Y lo nuestro es para siempre. - Elena volvió a llorar. – Nena, tú serás la única señora Salvatore. La única para Damon Salvatore.

Elena no paraba de llorar. Damon cerró el garaje con rapidez y la cogió en brazos, de nuevo, hasta la cama, la tumbó allí. Ahora sonaba Kiss Me de Ed Sheeran.

\- No me llores más, princesa… - le acarició la mejilla.

\- Eres tan perfecto… - susurró ella, viéndolo a los ojos.

\- No, sabes que no. – Damon bajó por su cuerpo y le subió el vestido.

\- Pues lo que más se le acerca. – ella sonrió, mientras Damon, le besaba el torso, el cuello, la besaba, a toda ella.

Elena le quitó la americana.

\- Te ves muy sexy con camisa. – dijo ella, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Tú te ves sexy siempre.

\- ¿No me jodas? ¿Hasta con un chándal?

Damon hizo una expresión graciosa.

\- Sudada y con unos shorts… y camisa… hum… - rodó los ojos. – sí, sí, definitivamente, si.

Ella le desabrochó la camisa, hasta quitársela. Recorrió el cuerpo de él con las manos, hasta llegar a la hebilla. Damon la ayudó, quitándose los zapatos y los pantalones.

\- Tengo frió. – musitó ella.

Eso bastó para que Damon apartara las sabanas y se metieran los dos dentro.

\- Humm… así mejor… - dijo tapándolos a los dos. El calor emanaba de ambos cuerpos.

Damon la levantó un poco para quitarle el sujetador.

\- A pesar de llevar más de cuatro años contigo, me sigue fascinando verte desnuda… - dijo observándola. – eres espectacular.

Damon le quitó las bragas de un tirón. Antes de volver a la altura de Elena le dejó un pequeño beso en el monte de venus. Elena buscó el borde de sus calzoncillos y los bajó.

\- Y dicen que el deseo entre una pareja se termina a los dos años de estar juntos… - musitó Elena, mirando a Damon a los ojos. Él se echó a reír.

\- Pues te puedo asegurar que el nuestro no se apagará nunca.

\- ¿Ni a los ochenta?

\- Ni a los ochenta, ni a los noventa. Llegaremos a los cien y seguiremos haciendo el amor como salvajes. - Elena se rió a carcajadas. Damon adoraba ese sonido, adoraba verla reír, simplemente, verla sonreír. Verla feliz, feliz a su lado.

\- Nos dará un paro cardíaco.

\- Pues que nos lo de. Al menos, nos cogerá mientras nos queremos… - Elena lo miró, emotiva de nuevo. – Oh, veo que hoy estás sensible.

\- Es que tú me pones sensible.

Damon no dijo nada más, solo la besó. Mientras buscaba la ya conocida entrada a su cuerpo, mientras la penetraba, tan suavemente que la respuesta de ella fue un dulce gemido de su boca, contra la de Damon. Él se movió, despacio, despacio, lentamente. Arriba, abajo. Las piernas de Elena se entrelazaron con las de él. Los brazos se juntaron, terminando en un par de manos entrelazadas. Las bocas seguían moviéndose en ese juego erótico, en ese baile del amor. Y acompañando pequeños mordiscos, más lametones. Damon se movía suave, consecutivamente, dentro de ella. Como la primera vez. Y lo adoraba. Tanto, que le hizo perder la noción del espacio-tiempo. Llegar al séptimo cielo no era fácil. Pero con Damon, todo era posible. Y ellos dos ya habían sobrevolado hasta el duodécimo.


	8. Chapter 7

Cap. 7

Elena se despertó. Del todo satisfecha, se sentía bien. Una mujer amada. El simple hecho de mirar a Damon la complacía, más que a nadie en ese mundo. Era hermoso… Ella se aseguró de que Naiara aún dormía. Y bajó a prepararse un café para despejarse. La noche anterior, había sido tan perfecta. Tanto, que se había olvidado de la errada de sus padres. Damon la había amado con tanto cariño que recordarlo solo hacía que la piel se le erizara.

Puso el café en la cafetera y esperó a que la leche se calentara. El timbre sonó. Una vez, muy corta. Se acercó a la puerta y abrió. No había nadie. Qué raro. Vio que un enorme ramo de flores adornaba la entrada. Lo cogió, sonriente. ¿Damon? ¿Otro de sus detalles? Dejó el ramo en la encimera de la cocina y abrió la pequeña carta, con un sobre rosado. El papel era de un tono más clarito.

_'Las rosas son rojas, mi amor. Las violetas azules y Naiara es igual de hermosa que su madre._'

Y debajo, en más de una firma, ponía 'Casa morada, Toluca Lake.'

Uno. Esa letra no era de Damon. Dos. No había firma. Tres. ¿Por qué mierda le dejaba esa dirección? Elena había vivido el suficiente tiempo en Los Ángeles como para saber que en esa casa no vivía nadie.

Elena se abrochó fuerte el cinturón del albornoz. Salió de nuevo a la calle y tiró el ramo de rosas en el contenedor del vecino. Si Damon lo veía era capaz de enfadarse. Sabía cómo era, y sabía lo celoso que era. Cuando entró de nuevo a casa, el sonido de la televisión la distrajo.

\- Naiara, son las nueve, ¿Qué haces despierta?

\- No tengo más sueño mamá.

\- ¿Llamaste a papá?

Naiara miró a su madre y negó con la cabeza. Luego volvió su vista de nuevo, a los dibujos animados. _¿Dónde está Perry?_ La niña rió.

\- ¿Quieres desayunar algo, mi amor? – dijo Elena apagando el fuego de la cafetera.

\- No. – dijo Naiara.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque no tengo hambre.

Elena vertió el café en una taza e hizo mitad y mitad con un poco de leche.

\- ¿Ni una galletita? – le dijo Elena haciéndole cosquillas a la barriga.

Naiara rió con gusto.

\- No mamá. – seguía riendo. – para, para. – dijo con su voz gritona y aguda de una niña de cuatro años.

El café se tambaleó, hiendo a parar en el regazo de Elena.

\- Mierda. – se quejó Elena. – Quema, quema. – fue hacia la cocina y cogió un trapo.

\- Mamá, has dicho una palabrota… - dijo Naiara con un rintintín, como si se fuera a chivar.

\- Lo siento, lo siento. – dijo Elena. – Eso no se dice, tú no lo digas nunca ¿eh?

Naiara se rió. Los muslos de su madre estaban empapados y pegajosos, llenos de café.

\- Ahora tendrás que ducharte… - canturreó la niña. – por hacerme cosquillas. – puso una cara coqueta y señaló con un dedo hacia arriba.

\- Pues tú vendrás conmigo. – sonrió Elena.

\- No quiero bañarme.

\- Oh si, vas a bañarte con mamá.

Naiara negó con la cabeza y se fue corriendo. Elena la persiguió y la cogió, levantándola, haciéndola volar. Haciéndola reír.

Naiara palmeó el agua. Salpicó, cayendo al suelo. Algunas gotas fueron a parar a la cara de Elena. Ella cogió el jabón y vertió sobre el pelo de su hija. Naiara cogió una gran cantidad de espuma y sopló.

\- Luego me ayudarás a fregar todo esto.

\- Vale. – se rió la niña. – pero cojo yo la fregona. – Aun que la fregona era más grande que Naiara.

\- Como quieras. - Elena le frotó la cabeza. Naiara cerró los ojos y sonrió.

\- Me gusta. – dijo riendo. – te quiero.

\- Y yo, mi vida. - Elena se inclinó hacia adelante y Naiara le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Mamá, papá y tú ¿Cuándo os casaréis? – dijo ella.

\- Dentro de un par de semanas. – contestó Elena emocionada.

\- ¿Te vestirás como la cenicienta? – dijo Naiara abriendo los ojos. – yo quiero un vestido así.

\- No mi amor, no me vestiré como la cenicienta. – sonrió Elena, y le acarició uno de esos gráciles pómulos. – pero será parecido.

\- ¿Es muy bonito? – dijo Naiara girándose y mirando a su madre.

\- Mucho. Es largo y blanco.

\- ¿Y el mío?

\- No lo sé aún. Hoy es sábado ¿quieres que vayamos a mirar en alguna tienda?

\- Si, si ¡sí! – dijo coqueta. – lo quiero de color azul.

\- Entonces lo escogeremos azul. – sonrió y le pellizcó una mejilla.

\- ¡Mamá! - Elena se sobresaltó.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡El diente! ¡Cuidado! – dijo Naiara poniendo morros. Luego abrió la boca y se movió el diente que se le estaba a punto de caer.

\- Oh dios, no lo recordaba mi niña. Pronto vendrá el ratoncito ¿cierto?

\- Si. – sonrió Naiara. – Mamá, ahora te enjabono yo el pelo.

\- ¿Tu? – dijo _ no muy convencida.

En ese momento alguien picó la puerta. Damon entró.

\- Buenos días mis reinas. – sonrió él, aún medio adormecido.

Elena lo encontró de lo más sexy. Sin camisa y con esos calzoncillos abanderados largos. Y ese pelo despeinado. Y esa erección matutina. Elena se sonrojó. Damon ya no podría ir tan a la fresca cuando Naiara tuviera unos diez años. Pero ¿para qué preocuparse? Aún quedaba mucho. Damon se puso en cuclillas y besó a Elena. Dos cortos y pequeños besos. Luego le dio un beso a Naiara en la frente.

\- Papá, sal de aquí. – le dijo Naiara cruzando los brazos.

\- ¿Por qué? – dijo Damon abriendo los ojos. - ¿No me quieres?

\- Sí, pero mamá está desnuda y no puedes estar aquí.

\- Y tú también, enana. – le dijo Damon, enseñándole la lengua. - ¿y qué?

\- Pero mamá es grande, tú no puedes verla así. – Naiara se apoyó a su madre, para que Damon no pudiera ver nada.

Naiara le tiró agua.

\- Vale, vale, ya me voy al baño de abajo. – Damon le dio un último beso a Elena y se fue riendo, negando con la cabeza.

***

Elena bajó por el comedor. Frotándose el pelo con una toalla. Aun con los vaqueros pitillo desabrochados. Vestida con una remera de cuello de pico, de color verde pistacho. Y las zapatillas de ir por casa, azul marino.  
Rodeó la cintura de Damon. Él se puso de perfil y buscó la boca de ella.

\- ¿Qué haces, mi vida?

\- Algo de desayunar. ¿Quieres?

\- Si, por favor. Tu hija me tiró el café por encima.

\- ¿Naiara?

\- No, la otra. – le gastó una broma. Damon rió.

Damon se giró, esperando a que la tostadora terminara. Ahora si pudo besarla bien. Sintió la saliva, la lengua de ella, jugar con la suya.

\- Mhh… - dijo metiendo la mano, plana, por la abertura de sus vaqueros. La acarició por encima de las bragas. De abajo hasta arriba, hasta el vientre, y de vuelta hacia abajo, en una especie de masaje. - ¿Vas a estrenar hoy el coche?

\- Si. – sonrió. – Nai quiere escoger su vestido de damita de honor. – sonrió emocionada. – y vamos a ir al centro a comprarlo.

\- ¿Necesitas…?

\- No, Damon, ya tengo. – sonrió y puso la mano en frente. – A partir de ahora, me valgo por mí misma.

\- Siempre lo hiciste.

\- Ya, pero parezco una puta mantenida.

\- No es eso, es que mi dinero…

\- Es también mío. Ya lo sé. Pero no me gusta abusar.

\- ¿Puede existir una mujer más perfecta? – dijo Damon mirando hacia arriba, como si se dirigiera a Dios.

Elena rió. Damon la levantó y la sentó encima de la encimera.

\- Esa risa me enloquece… - dijo mordiéndole el cuello. – Humm, Nai es mala.

\- ¿Por qué? – dijo Elena mirándolo.

\- No me dejo verte nada de nada.

Elena estalló en risas. Damon metió su mano por el jersey y hizo morros.

\- A mí no me hace gracia.

Elena le apartó la mano y se bajó de un salto, terminando de colocarse bien la ropa.

\- No Damon. – dijo imitando a su hija, lo que dijo hace un rato. - Elena ya es mayor, tú no puedes verla desnuda.

\- Oh, oh, oh. – Damon rió. – Serás mala. Ya sé de donde lo sacó esa malicia tu hija. – Damon quedó pensativo. – Por cierto, ¿Dónde está?

\- Jugando en su cuarto. - Elena sonrió y se sentó en una de las sillas. – Damon, hoy por la tarde empieza la feria. - Elena hizo puchero. - ¿Vamos a ir? Porfa…

***

Elena cogió el vestido, cubierto por una bolsa y dejó encima del mostrador los trescientos diez dólares.

\- Venga mi vida. - Elena ató a Naiara en la sillita de atrás del mini Cooper y ella volvió a delante.

\- Mamá, ¿iremos a la feria ahora?

\- Si mi amor, papá nos llevará al descampado donde hay las atracciones y las paradas. – sonrió Elena.

Ella no tardó mucho en llegar a casa. Aparcó el coche en el garaje. Damon ya había sacado su 4x4. Si había algo que a Damon le fascinaban, eran los coches. Tenía cuatro o cinco. Ni ella misma lo recordaba.

\- ¿Vamos? – sonrió él, apoyado en la puerta del todo terreno.

Elena asintió. Una vez dentro del coche, Damon le pisó fuerte. No le gustaban los sitios con aglomeración de gente. Pero Elena había sabido convencerle. Y es lo que le tocaba como buen padre y novio. Dolía decir eso. Tenía ganas de cambiar esa palabra por 'marido'. Hacía cuatro años que esperaba que Elena volviera a confiar plenamente en él. Que le diera un si del todo segura. Y tenía ganas, muchas ganas. _'¿Es tu mujer?'; 'Si, hace dos años que estamos felizmente casados'. '¡Pero qué esposa tan guapa!'; 'No hace falta que me lo digas, me di cuenta el primer día que la conocí_.' Damon sonrió.

\- ¿En qué piensas, tan feliz? – dijo Elena intentando aguantarse la risa, por la cara de tonto que ponía a veces Damon, cuando se alejaba del mundo real.

\- En que tengo muchas, muchas ganas de que llegue ya el día de la boda.

\- No sabes cuánto espero yo lo mismo. – dijo ella, acariciando la mano que Damon tenía encima del cambio de marchas. Y una vez más, como siempre solían hacer, condujeron juntos.

No importaba el punto de llegada. Solo que lo hacían juntos. Como siempre, para siempre.


	9. Chapter 8

Cap 8.

Naiara ya estaba cansada. Se había montado en el tren de la bruja. En las sillitas que dan vueltas. Se había encontrado con Vicky, una de sus amigas de parvulitos. Había insistido a papá de que le consiguiera un osito de peluche en la máquina tonta de la palanca. Y hasta había convencido a mamá de que se subiera con ella en no se cuales atracciones. Elena había terminado algo bastante mareada.

\- ¿Vamos ya a casa? – dijo Damon, mirando el reloj. Eran las once y media de la noche, y llevaban dando vueltas por ahí des de las siete. - ¿Mmh?

\- Si… - dijo Naiara apoyando su cabecita en el hombro de su padre. – Quiero dormir… - suspiró ella.

\- Ahora cenas y te llevo a la cama.

\- Pero yo quiero que me lleve mamá.

\- ¿No quieres que te lleve papá? – dijo Elena, cogida del brazo de Damon.

\- Que va, a mi no me quiere. – dijo Damon, fingiendo estar triste.

\- Si que te quiero. – dijo Naiara, cruzándose de brazos. – pero es que rascas. Y no puedo darte ningún beso.

\- ¿Rasco? – dijo Damon frunciendo el ceño.

\- Si. – Naiara le pasó una mano por la mejilla.

\- Pero, mi vida, si me he afeitado esta mañana. – miró a su mujer. - ¿Elena? ¿Rasco?

Elena no dijo nada. Se encogió de hombros.

\- Gracias por tu apoyo. – dijo Damon, irónico. Entonces se inclinó, susurrándole al oído. – entonces, vete olvidando de mis cunnilingus, podría irritar tus perfectos muslos de la parte interna.

Elena se ruborizó.

\- Papá no rasca. – dijo entonces Elena. – no lleva esa barba horrible que a veces se deja. – Damon la miró mal. Elenba agachó los ojos, despreocupada. – no te preocupes, a ti te queda bien. Pero la barba aquella de tres días, sigue siendo horrible.

\- ¿Gracias? – dijo Damon. Y ambos se pusieron a reír.

\- ¡Papá! – dijo Naiara. – Quiero ¡ese! – dijo, al pasar por al lado de la paradita de disparo con rifles de balines.

\- ¿Otro? Pero si te conseguí el osito rosa… - suspiró Damon. – Vamos a ver.

\- Venga machote ¿no se te dan tan bien las armas? – dijo Elena. – Oh, espera. – dijo ella, adelantándose. – no, no, ahora quiero probar yo.

Elena le alcanzó al taquillero un billete de cinco dólares y este le dio un platillo con cinco balines de los de mentira. Elena abrió el cargamento del rifle de juego y colocó el primer balín. Miró al taquillero.

\- Dos canicas, y hay premio pequeño. Tres y se llevan uno de los grandes. – y señaló la estantería de los premios grandes. Justamente ahí estaba el que Nai quería.

Elena apuntó a una de las fileras de las canicas y disparó. Ni una.

\- Te quedan cuatro… - la chinchó Damon, divertido.

\- Cállate. – le dijo Elena, mirándolo mal. – esta sí.

Volvió a disparar. Esta vez, la canica se balanceó. Pero no le dio de pleno. Así que nada. Damon dejó a Naiara en el suelo, justo al lado de su madre. Ella observaba desde su altura. Damon rodeó a Elena por detrás y la colocó en buena posición. Juntó su mano con la suya. Y apoyó su cara, junto a la de Elena. Apretó el gatillo, con el dedo de Elena debajo del suyo. La canica amarilla cayó, empotrándose contra la pared de la presión. Damon abrió el cargamento y metió los dos últimos balines. Pam. PAM. Otras dos canicas cayeron. El taquillero aplaudió.

\- Elijan premio. – dijo sonriente.

\- ¡Ese! – lo llamó Naiara. – ¡Ese! – señaló uno que parecía ser la gatita de Hello Kitty.

\- Toma, pequeña. – le dijo el hombre, dándoselo.

Damon volvió a cargar a Naiara en sus brazos.

\- Gracias. – dijo, dejando el rifle encima del mostrador.

\- A ustedes.

Elena se lo había pasado bien. Sentir el cuerpo de Damon, a todo él, empegados al suyo, la hacía sentir bien. Se sentía segura. Protegida. Había podido esnifar su propia esencia a hombre, una deliciosa, que hacía que se debilitara. Había sentido como sus músculos la rodeaban, juntando sus brazos, con los más finos y blancos de ella. Y la cara de él, junto a la suya. Con esa perfecta boca en forma de corazón. Esos ojos, pequeños, de un color cielo intenso, emotivos, que tanto le habían expresado cuando le hacía el amor.

\- ¿Y tú? – le preguntó Damon.

\- ¿Yo qué?

\- Ahora eres tú la que parece estar flotando. Tienes una expresión en la cara de 'tonta feliz'. – él rió. - ¿En qué pensabas tu, ahora, mi vida?

Elena sonrió y le dio un besito. Pequeño, corto, perfecto.

\- En ti.

Domingo. El despertador de la mesita de Elena marca las 10:47am. Ella se despierta, bostezando. Se frota los ojos. Echa algo en falta. Damon no está. No le hace falta abrir los ojos para saberlo. Gira sobre ella misma, haciendo la croqueta y se levanta de la cama, despejándose. Algo de la mesita de Damon le llama la atención. Un papel amarillo.  
_  
Alaric me llamó, quería verme para h__ablar conmigo sobre algo. Vuelvo dentro de un rato. Te quiero. Damon._

Elena se dispuso a ir a desayunar. No iba a vestirse. Hoy no había nada que hacer. No, absolutamente nada. Y por eso iría en camisón todo el día. Buscó las zapatillas. Quizás estaban debajo de la cama, donde sin saber cómo, siempre iban a parar allí. Cuando vio que encima de las sabanas, estaba el iPhone de Damon.

\- Seguro que iba con prisas y se lo ha dejado. – se dijo a sí misma.

Cogió el aparato y lo fue a dejar a la mesita. Cuando la curiosidad mató al gato. La desbloqueó, por suerte no la había apagado. Ojeó las llamadas, nada interesante. Nombres de tíos, seguramente compañeros de faena. De sus hermanos, de su jefe. Se dirigió a la carpeta de sms. Cuando vio un nombre que no le sonaba. Para nada. Y de mujer. Madison. Abrió el primero que vio.

_Mi niño, necesito verte, de veras, esto es frustrante. Alaric ha dicho que tiene que hablar conmigo. Te quiero. _

Fantástico. Además, por lo que había deducido, trabajaban en la misma compañía y para Alaric. Bueno, un mote cariñoso lo podía tener cualquiera ¿no? Elena intentó que no le hirviera la sangre e intentó controlar sus celos, también. Abrió otro que ella había enviado.

'_Ei, bebe, lo de hoy a estado genial, la verdad es que necesitaba eso. A ver cuando repetimos_.'

El corazón de Elena empezó a latir fuerte. La vista se le volvió borrosa. Y las contestaciones de Damon no es que ayudaran mucho.

'_Mi amor, no te preocupes, ya verás cómo no te despide por esa tontería. ¿Hoy nos vemos?'_.

'_Ya ves, eres una fiera eh, por mí, mañana mismo. Te quiero, tigresa_.'

Elena lanzó el móvil al suelo. Por suerte no se rompió. Quería, necesitaba explicaciones. Y ahora si tenía que vestirse. Por cojones. Y entre lágrimas.

Aparcó el mini justo en el final del callejón. El Lamborghini de Damon yacía allí, aparcado.  
Ninguna señal de movimiento.

\- ¿Me esperas aquí, cariño? – le dijo a Naiara. – Mamá ahora viene ¿vale?

\- Si. – le dijo la niña, centrada, con sus muñecos.

Elena se aseguró de dejar el coche bien cerrado. Total, en ese callejón no había ni una sola casa. Y no pasaba ni un alma. Elena echó un vistazo al aparato que le pedía la clave de acceso. Por suerte, de momento, la memoria no le fallaba. Tecleó con ímpetu y las puertas se abrieron. No dudó ni un segundo en entrar. Los dos guardas que estaban en esa parte del pasillo se la quedaron mirando.

\- ¿Qué se te ha perdido por aquí, nena?

\- Uno, no me llames nena. – dijo Elena amenazante y súper cabreada. Por todo. – Y segundo, soy la mujer de Damon Salvatore, así que, machomen, déjame pasar.

\- Ya, y yo soy Johnny Deep. Lo siento, solo agentes que pertenezcan a la agencia.

Elena se puso en frente del agente, vacilante. Igual o más que él. No. Definitivamente, más, mucho más.

\- Mira tío, no me toques la pera. – le dijo, señalándole con un dedo. – No hay nada peor que una mujer de veinticinco años cabreada con su futuro marido. Tengo una hija de cuatro años que me está esperando en el coche, se utilizar mis manos y he matado a dos tías, solo porque me tocaron mucho la moral. Cuando me enfado, hasta Damon me tiene miedo. Y si tú, pedazo de idiota, no me abres la puerta en cinco segundos te juro que te cogeré de las pelotas y te las pondré de pajarita. ¿Estamos?

El agente tragó saliva. Se giró hacia la maquina y las puertas de metal no tardaron en dejar pasar a Elena. Ella no dedicó ni una sola sonrisa. No estaba para sonreír. El ajetreo del otro día volvió a recordarle cosas. Como el polvo en la oficina de Damon. Pero no. No podía estar o parecer feliz. No. Estaba dolida, cabreada. Si era lo que pensaba… si Damon… le había sido… de nuevo… Y más… cuando quedaba nada y menos para su boda.

Las miradas se centraron en ella. Los hombres la devoraban, las mujeres, recelosas, comentaban cosas sobre ella. Elena se preguntó cuál de ellas era la puta de Madison. Y no había mejor manera para saberlo:

\- ¿Madison? – se plantó en medio de esa gran sala tintada de un blanco puro y calmante y miró a su alrededor. Sin avergonzarse, volvió a llamarla. - ¿Alguien me dice quien es Madison? ¿Eh? Una tal Madison que se mensajea con MI novio. – dijo dándole énfasis a esa palabra.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – sintió la voz de Damon, a sus espaldas. Ella se giró, y lo vio. Lo vio, tan guapo como siempre. Pero a la vez, tan cabrón como antes. - ¿Elena? ¿Qué haces?

Elena se sacó el celular del bolso y enseñó la pantalla por la página de los mensajes de texto de él y esa tal Madison. Elena no contestó a su pregunta. Simplemente, se limitó a formular otra:

\- ¿Que son estos mensajes en tu móvil?

\- ¿Qué haces tu chafardeando mi celular? – arqueó una ceja, arrebatándoselo de las manos y leyendo lo que él mismo había escrito.

\- No sé - dijo irónica. - dentro de una semana seré oficialmente tu mujer, creo que tengo derecho a ojear con quien te escribes, y más si te dejas el cacharro en casa ¿no? – suspiró, con lágrimas en los ojos. - ¿Quién es esa Madison?

\- Pues, soy yo, nena. – una voz sensual, femenina, sonó de nuevo, a sus espaldas. - ¿me buscas?

Una chica, rubia de pote, pero de las que le quedan bien, con unos ojos grises, hipnotizantes, una boca con labios de fresón, más o menos de su estatura, y con un cuerpo ¿Qué para que contar? No tenía los mejores pechos que se podían desear, eran pequeños, pero estaban bien puestos. Pero la chica era curvilínea, y estaba de infarto. ¿Por qué coño todas las chicas de Damon tenían que ser una reverenda pasada?

\- ¿Tienes algo con ella? – dijo Damon, entre lagrimas.

\- Eh, eh, para el carro. – le dijo la rubia de pote. – Damon es mi mejor amigo. Yo y él no tenemos nada. Si pensaste mal sobre alguno de esos mensajes es porque Damon y yo siempre estamos de coña y lo de fiera, tigresa… - sonrió. – me lo llama porque puedo beber más que él cuando nos vamos de cañas.

\- ¿Acaso te he preguntado, zorra? – Dijo Elena, con el corazón en un puño, asqueada y muy, muy cabreada.

Recibió una bofetada. De parte de ella. No, la verdad es que no parecía una cualquiera. No como Katherine… no parecía un rollo o simplemente, una ex de Damon.

\- Tranquilízate. – le dijo Madison.

\- Ya te lo ha dicho ella, Elena. – dijo Damon. – Solo es mi mejor amiga.

Elena asintió, incrédula. Se frotó la mejilla, dolorida. ¿Quién se creía para abofetearla?

\- ¿Y por que esos mensajes? – lo riñó. - ¿Eh? ¿Dime? – aun centrada en su idea, Elena, dijo lo que más le dolía. – a punto de casarnos y tu, te dedicas a gorronear con otras.

\- Nena… - Madison se retiró el pelo, hacia atrás. Elena pudo ver las raíces negras, para terminar de comprobar que llevaba el pelo tintado. – Se que estás cabreada, y que ahora mismo no le harás caso a una extraña, ni mucho menos. Damon me habla mucho de ti, y de verdad, durante todo el tiempo que hace que lo conozco, nunca lo había visto tan enamorado.

\- ¿Y? – dijo Elena, sin prestar mucha atención a su absurda explicación.

\- Que Damon y yo no tenemos nada. No podríamos tener nada. Principalmente porque me van las tías. – dijo haciendo una mueca.

A Elena se le cayó el mundo al suelo. La había liado, definitivamente, había metido el pie hasta el fondo del cubo. Pero hasta el fondo.

\- ¿Es broma?

\- ¿Qué si es broma? – Madison se puso a reír. – Te acabo de conocer, y me liaría antes contigo que con Damon. Estás buena.

Elena hizo una mueca. Miró a Damon. Damon no parecía reírse. Ni siquiera parecía contento. Estaba enfadado, muy enfadado. Ella intentó encontrar las palabras que nunca salieron de su boca. Él se adelantó.

\- Te comportas como una niñata de doce años. Con el tiempo que llevamos juntos ¿y tienes dudas sobre mi? ¿Aún eres capaz de desconfiar? Cuando te comportas así, Elena, no te reconozco. Una cosa es ser celosa, y otra, muy diferente, es ser estúpida. Y tú te comportas con estupidez. Y si seguimos así, será mejor que no haya boda ni haya nada. – le dio la espalda y se dirigió a su despacho.

¿Y Elena pensaba que el mundo se le caía cuando Madison había admitido su sexualidad? Oh, no. Ahora si se le caía el mundo al suelo. ¿Damon no quería casarse? Pues no habría boda. Sintió como las lágrimas resbalaban por su cara, hasta caer encima de su jersey, o en su mano, o directamente en el suelo. El mismo suelo que se la tendría que haber tragado en aquellos momentos.

\- No te preocupes, no lo dice en serio. – dijo Madison acercándose a Elena. Le acarició la mejilla. – Siento el bofetón, cuando alguien se pone histérico, no consigo controlarme yo tampoco.

\- No pasa nada. – sollozó Elena, agachando la cabeza y frotando ambos parpados inferiores con el pulgar de su mano derecha. Este quedó mojado al instante.

\- Eh, nena, no llores. Damon no lo dice de verdad, apuesto lo que sea a que Damon tiene más ganas que tu de casarse. – le sonrió y la abrazó.

\- Si, ya. - Elena no conocía de mucho a aquella persona. Prácticamente, por no decir nada de nada. Pero parecía –era- agradable. Elena se zafó. – Me voy, he dejado a la niña al coche, y no quiero que la otra persona a la que más quiero en este mundo, se enfade conmigo también.

Elena se dirigió hacia la salida, sintiendo miles de miradas clavadas en su espalda. Dio pequeñas y decididas zancadas, haciendo resonar sus tacones de aguja de charol negro en las blancas baldosas de la agencia de Alaric. El agente de antes le abrió la puerta de salida. Ella se dirigió al coche. Las luces parpadearon al darle al mando de acceso. Abrió la puerta y se metió en el piloto.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – dijo mirando a Naiara.

\- Bien. – sonrió la niña. – Mamá ¿lloras?

\- No mi vida, es que se me entró algo en el ojo.

\- ¿Quieres que te sople?

\- No, ya conseguí quitármelo. – le sonrió a su hija y le frotó la pierna.

Elena encendió el motor del mini y hizo maniobra para salir del callejón. Pronto se encontró en plena carretera, agazapada del tránsito de mediodía de un domingo en Los Ángeles. Algo se le pasó por la cabeza. Algo grande, pequeño a la vez. Algo loco, pero muy… muy no sé, no sabría describirlo. ¿Romántico? No, no sería la palabra exacta.

\- Nai. – la llamó.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Naiara alzando la vista y sujetando a un Ken con una mano y a una Barbie con la otra.

\- ¿Me acompañarías a un sitio?

\- ¿A dónde?

Elena se lo explicó muy por encima.

\- Pero eso duele.

\- No. – mintió su madre.

\- Mamá, estás loca.

Elena sonrió, negando con la cabeza y fijando la vista a la carretera.

\- A veces me parece mentira que solo tengas cuatro años y medio.


	10. Chapter 9

Cap 9

Las once y treintaiocho de la noche. Ahora y treintainueve. Los ojos de Elena volvían a estar inundados en lágrimas. Damon no había vuelto. No le había dado la gana de volver. Había acostado ya a Naiara. Le había dicho que su padre estaba fuera durante todo el día por culpa del trabajo, y que por eso no había comido ni cenado con ellas. Elena quería que volviera. Quería pedirle perdón, hablar, como personas. Ella se había equivocado, pero él, también. No, no quería que volviera. Necesitaba que volviera. Sentir su presencia cerca. A veces molesto, a veces agradable, o quizás gracioso. Otras picante, otras romántico. Tanto era. Lo necesitaba a él, necesitaba su carácter único que complementaba el suyo. Terminó de poner la ropa de color dentro de la lavadora. Unas pequeñas gotitas se dibujaron en el gravado gris del aparato. Elena tiró los mocos hacia arriba y apretó los ojos con fuerza. Igual que los labios. Odiaba llorar. Odiaba sentirse mal. Pero eso la hacía humana. Alguien la rodeó por detrás. Se llevó el susto del siglo, pero agradeció a Dios ese abrazo. Dejó caer la última prenda dentro de la lavadora y cerró la tapa.

\- Eh… - murmuró él.

\- Eh. – dijo ella, girándose y apoyando su trasero y la mitad de la zona lumbar en la lavadora. Mientras esta se encendía y dejaba que un suave ruido inundara el silencio de fondo. Damon le levantó la cara, cogiéndola del mentón. Los ojos de ella estaban rojos, acuosos. Y no le gustaba nada verla así. Retiró unos mechones de pelo, se los colocó detrás de la oreja. Estaba guapísima así, sin arreglar, con algún enredo en el pelo y sin maquillaje. Y con unos simples piratas y la camisa de pijama de la Betty Boop.

\- ¿Por qué lloras? – le susurró él.

\- Por que el hombre al que amo está enfadado conmigo. Por que el hombre al que amo me ha dicho que no se va a casar conmigo por ser una estúpida desconfiada. – le contestó Elena, en voz baja, de una forma ahogada. Las palabras se le atascaban, dolían al salir. Parecía que tuviera un nudo en la garganta.

\- ¿A sí? ¿Y quién es ese hombre? – dijo Damon, apoyando su frente contra la de ella.

\- Tú, idiota – dijo Elena rompiendo a llorar. Lo abrazó. Damon suspiró y la apretó contra él. Apoyó su cabeza en la de Elena y se la besó.

\- Yo no soy. Yo no soy, porque yo no estoy enfadado contigo. Y estaría loco si no me quisiera casar contigo. – la cogió de las mejillas y acarició sus labios con los suyos. – Niña, eres lo que más amo sobre este mundo. Si no discutiéramos no seríamos una pareja. No somos perfectos, cometemos errores, olvidemos lo de esta mañana. Te amo, te amo infinito. – se inclinó un poco más y terminó juntando su boca con la de ella. La movió, devorándola. Sentía tantas ansias por amarla que no pudo controlar su instinto voraz. El cuerpo de Elena volvió a apoyarse de manera brusca contra la lavadora. Damon rodeó su espalda con un brazo, y el cuerpo de ella se juntó automáticamente contra el de él. Se separó un poco. – te amo, Elena. – susurró, apartando más mechones de pelo.

Ella sonrió, aun con la cara húmeda.

\- Pero esta mañana te dejé en ridículo, lo siento. – dijo ella, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

\- Lo que haya visto, oído, o pensado la gente de la agencia me importa una mierda. – La miró, sonriendo, y le acarició una mejilla.

\- Oh, Damon. – ella suspiró. Le entraban ganas de llorar de nuevo. Hoy había sido uno de los peores días. – Lo siento…

\- No. No lo sientas más. – la levantó y la sentó en la lavadora. Sus grandes manos se posaron en la curvatura de su cintura y le besó el cuello, la cara, los labios, los parpados, el torso. Elena reía. Su lengua le hacía cosquillas, y sus labios la hacían sentir mejor, mucho mejor. Le gustaba tenerlo allí, jugar con él. Hacer el amor con él.

Damon se puso en cuclillas. Se aclaró la garganta, y apoyó una de las rodillas al suelo.  
Alzó las manos, para coger las de su prometida.

\- Elena Gilbert. – dijo serio y poniendo un tono más grave de voz. - ¿Aceptas a este estúpido como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarle y respetarle todos los días de tu vida?

Elena se tapó la boca con una mano. Los ojos se le volvieron a iluminar. Esta vez de felicidad.

\- Si, si quiero. – tiró de él para que se levantase y rodeó su cuello con un brazo, acercando su boca a la oreja de él. - Yo, Elena Gilbert, te quiero a ti, Damon Salvatore, como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.

Ambos rieron. Elena deslizó su boca hasta la de Damon. Y volvieron a besarse. Él frotó la espalda de ella, levantando poco a poco el jersey. Damon se retiró un poco. Elena lo ayudó, levantando los brazos. Él lo deslizó por estos, por su cabeza. Entonces algo llamó la atención. Un trozo de papel, el cual tenía una capa de papel de celofán, cubría la zona de la ingle, tirando hacia abajo, por el muslo. Damon desabrochó los pantalones de Elena, curioso.

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Te has hecho daño? – preguntó.

\- No. – sonrió ella, ladeando la cabeza y acomodándose para que Damon le pudiera quitar bien los pantalones. Él no tardó en dejarlos al lado de donde, pocos segundos antes, había dejado el jersey. Apartó la tira de la braga.

\- No me jodas… - dijo asombrado. - ¿Es lo que pienso que es? – dijo mirándola, antes de apartar el papel, de un tamaño considerable.

\- Compruébalo tú mismo. – Elena posó su mano encima de la de Damon, que sujetaba la punta del trozo de papel. Y tiró de ella, quitando aquello que cubría su piel. Ella siseó, aún le dolía mucho.

Damon abrió la boca.

\- Reina santa ¿Qué has hecho? – Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. No dejaba de ver el tatuaje que, adornando la hermosa piel de su prometida, dejaba señalado una N y D.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Me encanta. – Damon se inclinó y se lo besó. La veía capaz de muchas cosas. Pero ¿ella? Ella hacía cosas como esa, que nunca, nunca jamás, habían hecho por él. Ahora, alguien lo llevaba gravado en su piel. ND. Naiara y Damon. Una roja como la sangre, otra azul, como el cielo. Y aquel alguien que lo llevaba en la piel, no era un simple alguien. Era su mujer. Suya, suya, suya. Y de nadie más. Suya, por siempre. Suya, para siempre.

Elena se tumbó boca abajo. Agotada. Damon le acarició la espalda. Ella suspiró.

\- Siempre terminamos de la misma manera.

Damon rió.

\- Cierto. – Apoyó la cabeza al lado de la de su amada. - ¿No te gusta?

\- Me encanta, pero de ese modo sí que nos aburriremos antes el uno del otro.

\- No lo creo.

\- Yo sí. – dijo ella, enseñándole la lengua. Damon sonrió pícaro.

\- Tú crees eso porque eres la que cae primero.

\- ¿Perdona?

\- Aja. – dijo él levantándose desinteresadamente. Elena lo detuvo por el hombro.

\- No, no, ¿perdona? – repitió. - ¿Qué soy yo la que cae primero? Pero si eres tu el que no podría estar una semana sin…

\- ¿Sin que, reina?

\- Sin follarme. – admitió definitivamente.

Damon entreabrió la boca, divertido.

\- Eso lo dirás tú. Eres tú, guapetona, la que no podría resistir una semana sin montarme. – le guiñó un ojo.

\- ¿Apostamos? – dijo ella definitivamente, levantándose, vacilante delante de Damon. Él no pudo evitar mirar el cuerpo desnudo de ella. Por el lado femenino, ídem de ídem… los ojos color miel repasaron de los músculos a los abdominales.

\- Vamos, dale. – dijo Damon inclinándose a ella para besarla. Pero antes que esto, viendo divertido como Elena ya ponía la boquita en forma de pez, le espetó. - ¿estás segura de que quieres torturarte?

\- ¿Torturarme? Serás tú el que explote.

\- Ya lo veremos, eso.

\- Bueno. Si, ya lo veremos. – le guiñó un ojo. – ni besos, ni masturbación. – lo miró. Mal – Me refiero a que no puedes meterme los dedos, y tú… - volvió a mirarlo descarada. – no puedes hacerte ni una sola paja. Porque lo notaré.

\- Entonces… - dijo Damon abriendo de una revolada un cajón de la mesita. Sacó un pequeño vibrador. – esto mejor me lo quedo también ¿no?

Elena se sonrojó.

\- Quédatelo, no importa.

\- Seguro. – La picó Damon. - ¿no crees que te pasas un poco? ¿Ni un beso?

\- No. Vamos a ver, si tanto puedes aguantar…

\- Una semana. – concluyó Damon.

\- Ni más ni menos… justo hasta el día de bodas.

\- ¿Sabes que esa noche de bodas será explosiva?

\- Si, lo sé. Pero lo sería igual si lo hiciéramos durante la semana.

\- Vamos a abstenernos siete días… a ver qué pasa. – le guiñó un ojo. – pero caerás primero.

\- No, caerás tú, primero. Quien pierda, mmhhh… - hizo una pausa, pensativa.

\- Se currará el strip tease de la noche de bodas.

A Elena se le iluminó la cara con una sonrisa.

\- Echo.

****

Naiara abrió la puerta con puro sigilo. Intentó aguantar el llanto, pero no podía. Sollozó y fue a buscar a su padre. Le movió un poco el brazo. Un puchero automático se plasmó en su expresión.

\- Papá… - dijo con voz temblorosa.

Damon dormía profundamente. Le dio la espalda, sin querer. Naiara suspiró y cambió de lado. Se dirigió a la izquierda y repitió la acción.

\- Mamá… - la garganta le escocía, y los ojitos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Elena se sobresaltó. Encendió la lamparita de luz y tuvo compasión hacia Naiara. Le acarició la mejilla.

\- ¿Qué te pasa mi amor? – dijo apenada. – Estás ardiendo…

\- Me duele la cabeza… - dijo la pequeña.

Elena se levantó de la cama y cogió a Naiara en brazos. La paseó un poco, para que parara de llorar.

\- ¿Qué te duele? – dijo Elena mirándola.

\- La cabeza… me encuentro mal… - sollozó Nai.

\- Vamos a ver… - Elena sacó el termómetro de uno de los cajones del tocador. Se lo coloco a Naiara y le aguanto el brazo. – no lo muevas ¿eh? – le sonrió y le besó la frente.

\- ¿mmhh? - Elena se giró hacia a Damon, que se estaba despertando.

\- Duerme, cariño. – le dijo Elena. – que no te lo digo a ti.

Damon se incorporó más y observó el panorama.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo aún somnoliento.

\- Naiara tiene fiebre. – dijo mirando el termómetro. – justo rozando los treinta y ocho coma cinco grados.

\- Dios… - Damon se levantó y se acercó a ambas. - ¿La llevamos a urgencias? – preguntó, mirando a Elena.

\- No, tengo Dalsy, hará que le baje la fiebre y que pueda dormir. Pero mañana mejor no voy a la clínica y me quedo en casa con ella.

Damon asintió.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? – le pregunto a Elena, ladeando la cabeza.

\- No, tranquilo. – desapareció con Naiara hacia al piso de abajo, a buscar el jarabe.

Damon, de nuevo medio dormido, sintió como la cama se hundía por el lado izquierdo. Se incorporó. Naiara quedaba entre él y Elena.

\- ¿Dormirá aquí?

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Elena acariciándole el pelo a su pequeña, mientras ella cerraba los ojitos y cogía un trozo de camisón de su madre. Le gustaba tener algo fino entre las manos cuando se trataba del sueño, de dormir…– No la voy a dejar en su cuarto, si se siente mejor junto a sus padres.

\- Bueno, de acuerdo… - Damon se tiró un poco hacia la derecha, para que hubiera más espacio. – Vaya nochecita nos espera…

Elena sonrió. Damon se inclinó para besarla y ella se retiró.

\- Que rápido olvidaste nuestra apuesta, cielo.

\- Oh jódete. – se dijo a sí mismo. – Encima la apuesta. ¿Sin besarte durante toda la semana? ¿En que estaba pensando cuando te dije que si?

\- Mmh… puedes darme el beso y terminamos ahora, pero espero que tengas un buen tanga de hombre… porque me deberás un strip tease de los buenos y largos.

\- ¿Perdón? – se rió él. - ¿Ya volvemos? Yo no pienso ponerme una tanga, bonita. Ve preparándote tú para pasarte por la tienda de Lencería Lucy y doparte bien de prendas sexys…

\- ¿A mí? En todo caso no me haría falta comprarme nada nuevo. Me basta y me sobra con mis estupendas prendas ¿o me dirás que no?

\- Bueno, sí. – sonrió Damon. – el caso es que ya las tengo todas vistas.

Elena negó con la cabeza y apagó la lámpara.

\- Ten en cuenta que tu hija está entre nosotros.

\- Lo sé.

Las palabras resonaban en la oscuridad.

\- Como la chafes… - suspiró Elena.

\- No soy tan idiota.

Elena rió.

\- A veces tengo mis dudas.

Damon refunfuñó algo, pero Elena, haciéndose la dormida, no le contestó. A veces, parecían ellos los críos. Y no Naiara.


	11. Chapter 10

Cap. 10

Damon le dio un beso a Nai. A Elena le dedicó una pícara mirada.

\- Ya que no puedo besarte, intento utilizar, umh… mis dotes masculinos.

\- ¿Dotes masculinos? - Elena dio un sorbo de su café.

\- Será que no tengo. – dijo Damon alzando la barbilla.

\- Sí señor, si tienes, y muchos. Pero sigues siendo creído, del mismo modo que el día en que te conocí.

\- Oh y tu…

\- ¿Yo? – dijo Elena alzando una ceja.

\- Sigues siendo tan perfecta, del mismo modo que el día en que te conocí.

\- Oh… - suspiró Elena. – si no fuera porque no sé bailar pegada a una barra de stripper, te daría uno de esos besos que dejan sin aliento.

Ambos rieron. Naiara aún dormía. La fiebre había bajado, pero todo era por el jarabe. Una vez pasados los efectos, volvería a encontrarse mal. Tan solo tenía un constipado. Pero cualquier cosa era punto de preocupación para una madre como Elena.

\- Entonces, que vaya bien. – concluyó Elena. Le lanzó un beso. Damon hizo gesto de cogerlo en el aire.

Cerró la puerta y se montó en… ¿hoy cual toca? Ah sí, el Porsche carrera.

****

Damon terminó de ordenar los casos que quedaban por investigar y guardó en carpetas clasificadas los que ya estaban resueltos o los que no habían podido ser. Odiaba que sucediera eso, pero por desgracia, sucedía. Y tanto que sucedía. Podía ser agente, militar, podía haber matado a más de veinte personas, pero seguir viendo el panorama del mundo actual le repugnaba. Dolía. Stefan lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió.

\- Hombre, tío. – sonrió Stefan. - ¿todo bien?

Damon asintió.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Qué por qué? – Stefan puso en blanco sus verdes ojos y repitió. - ¿después del espectáculo del otro día y preguntas que por qué?

\- Ah, hostia. Haber empezado por ahí. Nada, nada, todo se solucionó. Solo fue un cabreo… pero no puedo enfadarme con Elena...

\- Que ñoño te has vuelto. – se burló Stefan.

\- Ñoño no, estoy enamorado. – rectificó Damon, sin avergonzarse.

\- Bueno, lo que tu digas. – lo señaló con el dedo. – esa Elena te ha cambiado, y mucho.

\- Lo sé, y me gusta.

\- Y yo no digo que no. – sonrió Stefan. – Hay mi Damon. – dijo frotándole la cabeza. – a ver cuando nos vamos de copas, que tienes a tus amigos medio abandonados.

Damon rió.

\- Como vuelvas a frotarme la cabeza de ese modo te juro que te quedas sin pelotas.

\- Miedo das.

\- Eso también lo sé.

\- No sé que ha visto Elena en ti. – se rió Stefan. Damon se encogió de hombros.

En ese momento entró una mujer rubia, muy rubia chillando. Hablando alemán.

\- Stefan. – lo llamó.

\- ¡Serilda! – Stefan rodeó la mesa de Damon y se colocó detrás de este. - ¿Qué… que haces aquí, mujer?

\- Ni mujer ni nada. – dijo con un acento algo gracioso. – Eres un vendido cabrón. – Entonces, Damon se dio cuenta de que llevaba un niño cogido de la mano. – Bruno se queda hoy contigo. No te escapas más, hombre de dios. Es tu hijo, tu cuida de él. – se dirigió hacia a fuera, dejando al niño allí. – en la mochila tienes todo lo necesario. Me vuelvo a Alemania, ¡con mis padres!

Y los dejó allí. A Damon, alucinando. A Stefan alucinando aún más. Y a Bruno, jugando con un calendario del escritorio de Damon. Él se giró hacia a Stefan. Alzó una ceja.

\- Creo que me tienes que contar algo ¿no?

\- Em… - Stefan lo ignoró y se adelantó a coger a Bruno, de una manera bruta, que a Damon le hizo erizar la piel. – Ven Bruno, ven con papi.

\- ¿Qué haces? –rió Damon. – así no se coge a un crio.

\- Joder Damon. – suspiró Stefan. – yo no sé cómo hacer esto.

\- Primero empieza a contarme lo que pasó. – dijo él, cogiendo a Bruno de los brazos de Stefan y quedándoselo él. – empieza. – le repitió.

\- Bueno… - susurró Stefan. Damon nunca lo había visto pasar vergüenza. Esta era la primera vez que Stefan, un militar, un agente, de pies a cabeza, se ruborizaba. Sus ojos cobalto brillaron. – Ermh… Serilda fue un rollo, de esos de una noche, y bueno, digamos que, bebí de más, no hubo ni condón ni nada y dentro de dos años me entero de que tengo un hijo. – abrió los brazos, alzó las cejas. – Flipante ¿no? – Espetó – tengo un hijo ya de cuatro años.

\- Pero fue culpa tuya.

\- Lo sé, pero existe el aborto.

\- Eso no es una buena opción, y lo sabes. – miró a Bruno. – deberías estar orgulloso de tener un hijo. – dijo Damon serio, recordando a su Naiara.

\- Y lo estoy. Pero no debería de haberlo tenido de esta manera. – suspiró él. – bendita sea la noche en que se me pasó por la mente follarme a Serilda.

Damon se encogió de hombros.

\- Ahora tienes un compromiso, espero que relajes un poco tu vida privada y sexual. – miró de nuevo a Bruno, que jugaba con uno de sus cabellos. Damon sonrió al ver que se divertía con su pelo. Eso también lo solía hacer Nai. – un compromiso muy grande.

Stefan se sentó en una de las butacas del despacho de Damon.

\- Damon. – él miró a su amigo. – te debo pedir un favor de vida o muerte.

\- ¿Sí? – dijo Damon arqueando una ceja.

\- Enséñame a ser padre.

*****

Damon le alcanzó el pañal limpio.

\- Esto es horrible.

\- Esto es porque Serilda tampoco sabe cuidar de los niños. – Damon se pasó una mano por el pelo, viendo la enredadera que tenía Stefan con el jodido pañal. – Esto es porque ni uno ni el otro sabía que a partir de un cierto tiempo un niño ya debe aprender a ir al váter. Y que con cuatro años, es una barbaridad ponerle pañal.

\- ¿Es que Naiara ya va al lavabo sola?

\- Desde hace más de dos años.

\- Joder. – terminó de pegar las cintas y levantó a Bruno. - ¿Y bien?

El niño rió.

\- Oh mierda. Oh no, ¡la puta moqueta! – dijo Damon saliendo del despacho. Volvió corriendo con una fregona en mano. La moqueta había quedado bien bonita. Llena de pis. – Si, vamos, se lo has puesto perfecto. Tanto, que se mea fuera.

Damon tumbó a Bruno y le sacó el pañal. Le colocó unos calzoncillos limpios y le subió los pantalones.

\- Bruno, ahora, cuando tengas que hacer pipi o popo. – Stefan rió a sus espaldas, Damon lo miró mal. – vas a ir al baño ¿vale?

Lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó hasta el baño de su despacho.

\- Aquí es ¿de acuerdo?

Bruno asintió con la cabeza.

\- Te bajas los pantalones y los calzoncillos… - dijo – y bueno… te coges la manguera y apuntas bien ¿sí?

\- ¿Qué manguera? – preguntó el niño. – papá, yo tengo un carro de bomberos en casa. – dijo sonriendo a Stefan.

Él paró de reír y miró a su hijo. Sin saber porque, sentía una alegría inmensa dentro.  
Damon lo miró y sonrió.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Stefan? – Dijo alzando una ceja - ¿Quizás la ñoñería también está entrando en ti?

\- Que va… sabes que siempre he sido…

\- Has sido. Tú lo has dicho. Cuando tienes hijos, la cosa cambia. Ya no eres rudo como siempre, sientes orgullo, pero no de ti. Si no de él. – dijo mirando a Bruno. - ¿Sabes? Cuando lo he visto por primera vez, he pensado 'joder, un Stefan 2'. Es igual que tu. Este pelo rubizo, estos ojos verdes…

\- ¿Tú crees? – Stefan tenía un destello de alegría en sus ojos. Cogió a Bruno en brazos y lo abrazó. Ahora, perfecto. Le besó la frente. – Mi vida, la manguera es la pichilla que tienes ahí abajo.


	12. Chapter 11

Cap. 11

Elena cogió el teléfono y marcó rápidamente. Se tumbó en el sofá y sacó un pintauñas de color granate. Se repasó los dedos de los pies, mientras se colocaba algodón entre ellos, para que la pintura no quedara con marcas ni grumos.

\- ¡Caroline! – exclamó ella.

\- Elena... – La voz de su amiga, sonó al otro lado del teléfono.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Llamo en mal momento?

\- No, no, nada, da igual.

\- No, ahora me lo cuentas. – dijo, como una niña caprichosa. Aun que siempre estaban la una para la otra.

\- Dave…

\- ¿Qué pasó con él?

\- Que me dejó plantada. Ayer.

\- Joder Caroline. - Elena suspiró. - ¿Puedo darte un consejo?

\- Siempre lo haces. – sonrió su amiga al otro lado del aparato.

\- Entonces, ¡deja de meterte en chats de mierda!

Caroline suspiró también.

\- Es que ya no sé cómo encontrar al amor de mi vida.

\- Eso no existe.

\- Pero tú encontraste a Damon.

\- Y aún así, a veces, nos peleamos.

\- Pero os amais. Sois la pareja ejemplo. A punto de casaros, con una hija. Y seguro que no pasa de una semana a que tengáis un buen polvo.

A Elena le entró la risa. Una semana, pensó en su mente.

\- Bueno, mejor hablamos luego de esto.

\- ¿Cómo? – se rió Caroline. - ¿No folláis cada semana?

\- Ermh… - Elena empezó a reír. – no es eso, es que justamente ayer, Damon y yo apostamos.

\- Adivino.

\- Adivina.

\- A ver quien aguanta toda la semana sin caer en la tentación.

\- Casi.

\- ¿Qué me he dejado?

\- Que aparte de no follar, no podremos ni besarnos, ni masturbarnos.

\- Tortura.

\- Lo sé. Pero nos divertimos.

\- Podrías jugar algo sucio, ¿no crees?

\- ¿A qué te refieres con jugar algo sucio?

\- Pues mira… - Caroline se rió. – me refiero a que… toma nota.

\- Te escucho. – dijo Elena divertida.

****

Damon giró la llave, metida en la cerradura de su casa. Cerró la puerta y dejó su chupa negra mal colocada en el perchero de la entrada. Tiró con desinterés, las llaves en el platillo del corredor y entró hacia la cocina. Cogió una cerveza.

\- ¿Mi amor? – dijo, buscando el interruptor. – no te creerás lo que me pasó hoy.

Las luces no tardaron en encenderse. Damon primero cerró los ojos, por el destello. Luego sus pupilas se acostumbraron. Se giró, entrando al comedor.

\- ¿Qué te pasó hoy, mi vida? – dijo Elena con una voz totalmente sensual.

Damon no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Elena yacía semi tumbada en el sofá, mirando algún programa de marujeo. Con un camisón negro medio transparente, que no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación, con un toque de picardía. Reina del sexo, de la sensualidad, Damon no tardó en empalmarse, fijando sus ojos en la diminuta braguita, subiendo por su vientre plano, detallando el tatuaje, que aún la hacía más suya, más mujer, más sexy. Deteniendo su mirar en sus pechos, desnudos, que delataban unos pezones, como bayas. El pantalón formó una deleitable carpa, que Elena gustaba de todos modos sobar. Pero no podía. No sabía que haciendo todo aquello también se torturaba a ella misma. Se sintió húmeda, al fijar la vista en la erección de Damon. Y él aún la miraba. Con malicia, con lujuria a la vez. Pensando 'Q_ue zorra eres… Pero así me gustas. Mi zorra…_' Su mirada color cielo aún parecía más sensual. Damon se sintió desnudo. Y así es como le gustaría estar. Desnudo. Debajo o encima de ella, no importaba. Quería acercarse, besarla, besar aquella boca suya. Elena finalmente esbozó una sonrisa. Él se frotó los ojos.

\- Ya te vale. – suspiró. – juegas sucio.

\- Lo sé. – ladeó la cabeza. – pero te gusta.

\- La verdad es que no. Porque no puedo hacerle nada.

\- Nada de nada. – concluyó Elena.

\- Solo duchas frías.

\- Solo duchas frías. – repitió Elena sonriendo.

\- Pero apuesto que tú también necesitas una.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Podría oler desde aquí lo cachonda que estas, mi vida.

Elena se sonrojó. ¿Cómo lo sabía?

\- ¿Yo? Creo que te equivocas. – sonrió ella.

\- Yo creo que no. Te conozco más que nadie y se cuando estás excitada, mojada, preparada para mí. – susurró Damon. ¿Quería jugar sucio? Pues él también sabía jugar. – Cuando estás deseando que meta todo esto… - señaló su erección. – dentro de ti, y que te joda sin parar, hasta quedar saciada, hasta que te corras por enésima vez, hasta que tu apretada vagina me exprima, arrebatándome todo el semen. Hasta que me tengas encima, dándote pequeños besos… hasta que nuestros cuerpos dejen de temblar por la ardua pasión.

Elena jadeó, quedándose sin aire. Nadie la podía poner más que él. Nadie. Nadie la dejaba sin aliento con tan solo unas pocas palabras. Absolutamente nadie. Caroline tenía razón. Damon era su todo.

\- Cabrón. – jadeó Elena, apretando las piernas. Necesitaba sentirlo suyo.

\- Y tú cabrona. – siseó Damon, acercándose y sentándose a su lado. Cogió las piernas de Elena y las puso encima de sus muslos. – Dijiste que no valían besos ni masturbaciones. Pero no te opusiste a los masajes. – apretó uno de los pies haciéndola gemir. – mójate, mójate más. – paseó sus dedos por los de ella. Masajeó cada uno de ellos. Se dirigió a la mitad del pie. – esto representa tu busto. – lo apretó de una manera que Elena se arqueó de placer. Nunca nadie la había hecho jadear por un simple masaje en los pies. – esto la cintura. – de nuevo otra sobada. - ¿sabes qué pasa si toco aquí? – dijo haciendo círculos. - ¿Sabes que representa esto, no?

\- Mmh… - Elena siseó. – eres un jodido cabrón. – sonrió.

\- Te lo buscas… - Le devolvió la sonrisa. Damon apretó ese lado del pie. Elena gimoteó, mojando aún más las bragas. – muy rico, ¿verdad? - Se levantó. - Hay, mi vida. Que dura va a ser esta semana.

Elena se incorporó.

\- Ni que lo digas. – dijo enseñándole la lengua. – santísimas manos que tienes. Pero esto no queda así…

\- Oh, ni lo dudes. – rió. – hace calor aquí.

Se incorporó y se quitó el jersey. Elena jadeó, molesta.

\- ¿Hace falta? – dijo, recorriendo toda la musculatura de Damon.

\- Si, hace falta. – se burló él. – que conste que empezaste tu. Y todo esto puedes terminarlo tú.

Dirigió una mano hacia la mejilla de Elena y la acarició con el dedo pulgar.

\- Sabes lo que tienes que hacer… - sonrió Damon. – Lo deseas…

\- Lo deseo, pero no voy a caer. - Elena se levantó y se quitó el camisón, quedándose metida en la pequeña braga. – a ver quién puede más, diablillo. – sonrió, pasando sus manos por debajo de sus senos. – porque yo sé lo que se te está antojando ahora mismo…

Lo esquivó y se fue hacia la cocina. Damon la siguió. Elena estaba agachada en el frutero, buscando alguna cosa.

\- ¿A si? ¿Qué, dime?

Su mirada quedó fija en el culo de Elena. Por su mente solo pasaron cosas sucias. Muy sucias.

Elena se giró hacia a Damon. Algo que él no se esperaba. Se acercó hacia su hombre y repasó aquel plátano que sujetaba con ambas manos, con la lengua.

\- Oh… - Damon jadeó. – no puedes ser tan malvada como para hacerme esto…

Elena metió parte del platano en su boca.

\- ¿Hacerte el que? – dijo con una sonrisa, lamiendo la punta del plátano.

Damon jadeó, desabrochándose el pantalón.

\- ¿Cedes?

\- No, tonta. – le dijo él. – es que si no, los vaqueros van a petar. – sonrió. – más te gustaría que cediera.

Elena ladeó la cabeza y se acercó más a él. Rozando sus duros pezones con el torso de Damon, mientras volvía a meterse el plátano en la boca. Él jadeó. Intentó apartar la mirada, pero era imposible. Una boca con demasiados delitos. Chupando un jodido platano.

\- Nena, en serio, deja ese pequeño plátano y coge otro más grande…

\- Todos los del frutero son del mismo tamaño. – dijo sonriendo.

\- Me refería al que tengo yo entre las piernas y no a uno del frutero.

\- Umh… - Damon no pudo evitar cogerle el plátano y canastar a la basura.

\- Ya basta de jugar con tu boca, sabes que es mi debilidad…

\- Por eso la pongo en uso práctico. – le guiñó un ojo y buscó en la cesta de ropa plegada. Deshizo un jersey de pijama y se lo puso.

\- Gracias a dios. – dijo Damon mirando al cielo. – esta puede ser la primera cosa decente que haces en todo el día.

Elena lo miró mal.

\- Creo que por hoy… - golpeó un poco el pecho desnudo de Damon. – ya basta de torturas. Voy a ver cómo está Nai. – sonrió mirando el endurecido pene de Damon, aún cubierto por el bóxer. – tu deberías hacer algo con eso.

***** 

\- ¿Cómo estás, mi vida? – dijo acariciándole el pelo.

Naiara estaba tapada hasta la barbilla con una manta amollada. Sonrió y se tapó hasta la cabeza.

\- Veo que mejor. – sonrió Elena y le empezó a hacer cosquillas. Naiara reía con gracia y gusto.

\- Ya, ya, mamá. – dijo con la respiración acelerada.

Se destapó, el pelo le quedó de una forma algo graciosa. Elena rió y se lo puso bien.

\- Ahora estás animada ¿eh? ¿Quieres comer algo? – Naiara negó con la cabeza-  
¿Un poco de pollo? ¿Fruta? Hay fresas, mi vida.

\- Mmhh… ¿y el spray?

\- Sí, hay nata ¿quieres?

\- Siiiii. – se levantó corriendo.

\- Eh, eh, ponte las zapatillas, no sea que te constipes más.

Naiara hizo morros y se fue a buscar sus zapatillas. Coloco sus piececitos dentro de estas. Bajó dando pequeños saltitos por las escaleras, hasta que llegó al comedor.

Elena salió de la habitación. Escuchó unos golpes que venían del gimnasio de Damon. Abrió la puerta. Lo vio golpeando con fuerza su saco de boxeo. Aquellos músculos que se tensaban, la espalda brillaba, tentando a Elena de pasar su lengua por su salada piel. El pelo alborotado también resbalaba con algunas gotitas de sudor. Un pantalón corto de chándal que atraía la atención de Elena, observando su bien puesto culo. Más abajo sus fuertes piernas. Tuvieron un cruce de miradas suyo. Esos ojos llenos de energía, penetrantes hasta el alma. Una mirada que literalmente, podía matar a cualquiera. Damon agarró el saco de boxeo y hizo que se parara de balancear. Se sentó en una de las maquinas de pesas.

\- ¿Qué me encuentras? – le sonrió él.

\- Que eres hermoso, te mire por donde te mire.

Damon suspiró. Agachó la mirada y se tiró el pelo hacia atrás. Elena yacía a seis metros de él, apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

\- Te daría un buen beso pero es que si no pierdo la apuesta, nena.

Elena rió.

\- Voy abajo, no sé lo que estará haciendo la pequeña.

\- ¿Naiara está despierta?

\- Si.

\- Vamos a ver como está. – sonrió, cogió una toalla del estante que había cerca de allí y la colocó en sus hombros.

Nata. Nata, nata y nata. Elena entreabrió la boca.

\- Naiara, ¿Qué has hecho? – tartamudeó Elena. - ¿Naiara?

¿Y dónde estaba Naiara? La ronca risa de Damon la quitó de sus pensamientos. Elena se giró.

\- No te rías, tú me ayudarás a limpiar todo esto.

\- No me rió por eso. Mira. – señaló a Naiara, sentada en el sofá.

_**¿Quien vive en la piña debajo del mar?**__**  
**_  
\- ¡Bob esponja!

Elena fue hacia a Naiara. Ella estaba igual que la cocina entera. Llena de Nata. Su pelo, la nariz. Los labios. Fresas en un bol, nata por todos lados. Su pijama, las zapatillas. Elena no sabía ni que en un pote de spray cabía toda esa nata.

\- Vamos a la ducha, anda… - suspiró Elena.

\- ¿Puedo venir yo también? – dijo Damon, tirando la toalla hacia a un lado.

\- ¡No! – dijeron las dos a la vez. Naiara miró a su madre y se rió.


	13. Chapter 12

Cap. 12

El timbre sonó. Elena bajó corriendo con una toalla enroscada en su cuerpo. Ahora era Damon al que le tocaba darse un baño. Y como ella había tenido que secarle el pelo a Naiara, y ayudarla a vestir se había dejado para la última, y aun estaba envuelta en un par de blancas y suaves toallas. Abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Damon!

\- No, no soy Damon. – dijo Elena poniendo mala cara y mirando a Stefan.

\- Um… me di cuenta. – dijo Stefan viéndola de arriba abajo. Descaro absoluto. Consideración, cero. - ¿Está en casa?

\- Sí, pero está en la bañera.

Elena se dio cuenta del niño que llevaba en brazos.

\- ¿Y esta ricura? – dijo pellizcándole una mejilla al pequeño Bruno. - ¿Quién es? ¿Tu primito?

\- No. Es mi hijo. – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Elena abriendo la boca de par en par. - ¿desde…? ¿Tu…? ¿Cómo…? – balbuceó sin poder articular una sola frase bien.

Stefan rió, apartó a Elena y entró en casa. Sin permiso alguno. Dejó a Bruno al suelo.

\- Es que Damon me ayuda a ser padre. – explicó, aun viendo la expresión de Elena. – La historia es larga de contar. Solo que yo también quedé alucinando al saber que me tenía que encargar de mi hijo de cuatro años.

\- Que fuerte me parece esto. – dijo Elena mirando al niño. - ¿Y a que te ayuda Damon?

Stefan se encogió de hombros.

\- De momento ha hecho que deje de llevar pañales.

\- ¿Llevaba pañales? – dijo Elena abriendo los ojos. - ¡¿Con cuatro años?!

\- Si. – Stefan rió.

\- No hace gracia. – susurró Elena poniendo una mano en su frente y frotándose las sienes. - ¿Y ahora que te tiene que enseñar? ¿Cuál es el segundo tema?

\- Bruno no deja de llorar. Dice que se encuentra mal y no sé qué le pasa. – suspiró. – me pone de los nervios.

\- Vaya con el padre. - Elena ladeó la cabeza. - ¿No sabes que hay una pasa? A mi hija también le cogió una fiebre de narices el otro día.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que tomar para que se le baje?

\- Yo le doy Dalsy… - fue hacia la cocina a buscar el jarabe. En ese momento bajo Damon.

\- Hey tio. – Dijo Damon dándole una palmada al hombro - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Elena me está ayudando con Bruno. – sonrió Stefan.

\- Oh, perfecto. Primero yo, ahora mi mujer.

\- Aún no es tu mujer. – se rió Stefan.

\- Cuidado. – dijo Damon, rebotándose como un crió. – Solo faltan seis días para la boda.

\- ¿Estás nervioso?

\- Más nervioso que en la guerra de Pakistán.

\- No puede ser.

\- Si, es posible. – suspiró. – Impaciente por verla vestida de blanco… - miró a su alrededor y vio a Elena subida en un taburete para coger un medicamento que estaba en un estante algo alto. - ¿Puedes, cariño?

Stefan soltó una risita por lo bajo.

\- Bajita. – exclamó Stefan.

\- Que te den. – le contestó Elena. – Damon me quiere así.

Damon iba a darle la razón, cuando Elena fue a bajar y la toalla se desplegó, dejándola completamente en pelota picada delante de dos hombres. Uno que llevaba tan solo dos días sin follar y ya estaba hasta Dios sabe donde de la abstinencia y la apuesta, y otro que ¿para qué contarlo? Le gustaba más el pescado que otra cosa.

\- Olo… - Stefan empezó a reír, saboreando cada trozo de piel que había podido ver de Elena.- Vaya cuerpo, nena…

\- ¡Mierda! – Ella bajó rápidamente y se tapó de nuevo. Sonrojadísima, como nunca, dejó el pote de Dalsy encima de la mesa y se fue hacia arriba.

\- Dulce Jesús… - susurró Damon frotándose los ojos. – que se pase rapidito esta semana…

Las nueve de la noche. Elena no había bajado para hacer la cena.

\- Cariño… - dijo Damon, picando a su puerta. – Baja a cenar, anda…

\- No. – dijo desde dentro de su cuarto.

\- Pero si Stefan es de la familia, ¿Por qué te avergüenzas?

\- Porque me vio desnuda ¿quizás? Y delante de ti. Y su comentario… ¡Y tú! ¡No le dijiste nada!

\- Ya le he metido bronca. Pero él no tiene la culpa. – rió Damon. – venga nena… baja a cenar.

La puerta se abrió lentamente. Elena llevaba puesto un pijama de color azul cielo y el pelo alborotado, aun mojado. Sin una gota de maquillaje y con las mejillas encendidas. Adorable.

\- Te besaría. – dijo Damon en la forma verbal del condicional. Si pudiera y no tuviera que perder la jodida apuesta.

\- Entonces hazlo. – sonrió Elena, olvidándose de la vergüenza. – puedes acabar esto.

\- Oh no. Si hay alguien que lo acabará, esa vas a ser tú.

\- ¿Quién lo dice? ¿El rey del sexo?

\- ¿Quién se ríe? – la repitió Damon. - ¿La diosa del Kamasutra?

Y los dos se pusieron a reír. Ya que no podían besarse. La puerta sonó por enésima vez, aquella noche de lunes.

\- No os molestéis. – dijo Stefan que se había quedado a cenar, en una 'auto invitación' a la casa Salvetore. – ya abro yo. - Dios. – Stefan se quedó embobado, mirando los intensos y grises ojos de Caroline. – Hola bonita.

\- Mmhh… ¿Y tu quien eres? – dijo la rubia pasando adentro de la casa. – creo que aquí viven Damon y Elena, y no un chulo playa de Inglaterra.

\- Oh nena, no soy un chulo playa. – dijo cerrando la puerta y apoyándose en el marco de la entrada. Repasando el curvilíneo cuerpo de la joven. – Y menos, Inglaterra. Soy italiano, guapa.

\- No piropees tanto. – le espetó ella. – Y bueno, aún peor. Un italiano, un armario andante o un saco de asteroides. Como quieras.

\- Qué casualidad, Elena dijo lo mismo de Damon la primera vez que lo vio. Y mira donde están ahora. – alzó la barbilla, hacia la pareja que bajaba por las escaleras.

\- Bueno… veo que ya os habéis conocido. – sonrió Elena. – Caroline, este es Stefan. – miró a su amiga. – Y Stefan…

\- Encantado, Caroline.

De repente, Bruno, apareció. Abrazó la pierna de su padre.

\- Papi…

\- ¿Qué pasa, cariño? – lo levantó y le besó la mejilla. Captó la atención de Caroline. - ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Quieres que nos vayamos a casita? – Stefan se fue hacia el comedor de nuevo, con Bruno en brazos.

Caroline, estupefacta, miró hacia a Elena.

\- ¿Es padre?

\- Si, y necesita ayuda. – suspiró Elena. – Es muy buen hombre, pero a veces zopenco. – miró a Damon.

\- A mí no me compares con Stefan.

\- Es que amor a veces os parecéis tanto.

Y mientras, Caroline, seguía perdida en la imagen tierna, en la imagen paterna de Stefan. Y en aquellos ojos verdes.

\- ¿Care? – repitió Elena. - ¿Caroline? – pasó una mano por delante de su amiga.

\- Eh… ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué querías, vida?

Caroline miró a Elena.

\- No me acuerdo. – se rió. – Erm… yo…

\- Tú… - canturreó Elena – lo que pasa es que Stefan te ha gustado. – siguió diciendo en un tono gracioso. – Oye, ¿sabes qué? Tengo una idea. – ladeó la cabeza. – ahora toma nota tú. Deja al tío del chat y vete con uno que te haga feliz. – señaló a Stefan con la barbilla. – al menos lo pasarás bien una o dos noches.

Unas cuantas cervezas, algo de comedia y cachondeo, palabras de conexión, más conocimiento el uno del otro. Él que se enamora de esos labios carnosos, esa esplendida sonrisa, ella que navega en sus ojos. Damon y Elena que se divierten liándolos… ella a su mejor amiga, él, a su mejor amigo.

\- Me temo que Elena tiene razón. – dijo Caroline ya con algo de alcohol subido, las mejillas teñidas de un rosado que la hacían más hermosa. _Rubia de ojos celestes… ¿existe algo más perfecto?_ Pensó Stefan – Necesitas ayuda con tu hijo.

\- ¿Enserio? – se ofendió Stefan, en broma. – Entonces, ¿Por qué no me ayudas tú?

Caroline lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Tienes razón. – ambos rieron. – no, no, enserio.

\- ¿Qué sabrás tú de ser madre? – dijo Stefan dando otro trago a su cerveza.

\- Oye, perdona. – Caroline se levantó. – Estuve dos años con un tío divorciado que tenía tres niñas. ¡Tres! Una recién nacida, otra de cinco años y otra de quince. ¿Sabes lo que es eso? ¡Una tortura! Creo que sabría ayudarte con tu angelito de cuatro años. – sonrió. – se parece muchísimo a ti. – se apresuró a corregir. – de cara, eh. De carácter creo que no es tan…

\- ¿Tan? – dijo Stefan ladeando la cabeza, como símbolo cariñoso. Caroline se rindió ante el encanto italiano.

\- Tan, tan… - bufó. – me sacas de quicio, no me mires así.

\- ¿Cómo?

Elena y Damon yacían callados en el otro sofá. Mirando la escena.

\- ¿Cómo, así? – Stefan tiró de su brazo, haciendo que se bajase. Quedaron a centímetros el uno del otro. Él se embobó, mirando los destellos que tenían aquel iris precioso, parecido al cielo. – Si tuviéramos un hijo, sería precioso.

Caroline rompió en risas. Entre el alcohol y lo que le acababa de decir Stefan, le cogió un ataque de gracia.

\- En serio. – dijo Stefan sin aguantarse la risa, él tampoco. El sonido de las carcajadas de Caroline era contagioso. – Nena, no rías.

\- Es que… - rió y rió. – dios, eres tonto, Stefan. – rió más, más… intentando saciar. – te quiero. – dijo ahora seria. Volvió a sonreír.

Stefan negó con la cabeza. Miró a Damon y a Elena que se sonreían.

\- Mejor me la llevo para a casa. Está como una cuba.

\- A ver qué hacemos… - dijo Elena mirándolo mal.

\- No te preocupes. Me encanta el sexo con chicas. Más si son como Caroline. – dijo mirándola, ahora ella se había sentado en el sofá, y volvía a reír. – pero no abuso de borrachas. Si le tengo que hacer algo, se lo haré pasado mañana, cuando se le haya pasado la tontería y pueda recordar todo lo que le espera… - sonrió pícaramente y cogió a Caroline por la cintura.

\- ¡Suéltame! – rió ella. – Stefan, eres hombre muerto. – Salieron de la casa Salvatore, junto con Bruno. Como dos enamorados, a pesar de que se acababan de conocer.

*******

Elena entró a escondidas a la habitación. Damon estaba trabajando y Naiara ya estaba buena y la había llevado al colegio. ¿Y ella? Ella ya había plegado de la clínica. Tenía tensión, tensión sexual. Buscó entre los calzoncillos de Damon y allí lo encontró. Su estimado chisme rosa, con el que tanto había jugado sola o con Damon.  
Se deshizo de la chaqueta y se arremangó la falda. Si, tensión, mucha tensión. Y como no había nadie… Rió para sí misma e hizo deslizar sus bragas por las piernas.

\- Mmhh… no sabes lo cachondo que me pondría verte masturbar… pero perderás la apuesta, nena…

Elena se sobresaltó. Miró a su alrededor.

\- ¿Damon? – preguntó. ¿Podría ser que la falta de sexo la estuviera volviendo loca? Damon no estaba allí. - ¿Damon?

\- Arriba, cariño.

Elena alzó la vista, mientras dejaba ir el vibrador, haciéndolo votar en la cama. Vio una cámara.

\- No me lo creo. - Elena empezó a reír. - ¡No me lo creo! Damon, ¿Qué has hecho?

Se subió a una silla, para estar a la altura de la cámara.

\- Debía vigilarte, ¿no? – él sonrió, acomodándose en la silla de su despacho, aun que ella no lo pudiera ver. Su voz sonaba sexy a través del aparato.

\- Mmh… Damon… - sollozó Elena, tentándole. Era hora de devolverle la jugada. – Estoy caliente, muy caliente… - susurró, mirando seductoramente la cámara.

\- Nena… - suspiró él.

\- Me da igual la apuesta… - dijo haciendo puchero, como una niña pequeña. – estoy mojada y no aguanto más…

Sintió un bufido de Damon. Ella se mordió el labio. Él no dejaba de observar la pantalla de su ordenador.

\- Quiero que me…

\- Espérame. – dijo Damon. – ahora vengo, mi amor, ahora vengo y te voy a dar con tanta fuerza…

\- Por favor… - musitó ella.

\- Me pones tan duro…

\- Quiero sentir ya esa dureza…

\- En cinco minutos, pequeña.

La cámara hizo un parpadeo, conforme se había perdido la conexión. Elena se bajó de la silla y sonrió.

\- Hay mi vida… - sonrió. – a veces tan inocente.

*****

Damon entró en la casa, ajetreado. Él se moría por tomarla, por penetrarla profunda e intensamente. Hacía seis días ya que no mantenían relaciones sexuales, ni siquiera se besaban. Y lo necesitaba… la necesitaba, necesitaba sus besos. La encontró en la cocina, preparando la comida.

\- Amor… - se acercó y la rodeó por detrás. Elena no pudo evitar gimotear al sentir su erección. – Vamos al cuarto, anda…

\- ¿Eh? – ella se giró y miró a Damon. Haciéndose la despistada.

\- Vamos… - sonrió y se inclinó para besarla. Ella lo evitó.

\- No querrás perder la apuesta ¿cierto?

\- ¿Pero qué…? – Damon arqueó una ceja. – Oh no, eres una tramposa. – se cruzo de brazos y la miró serio, molesto.

\- No cariño, la única norma era: no sexo ni contacto sexual…

\- Dios… - Damon se pasó una mano por el pelo. – eres mala, muy, muy mala, en la luna de miel te vas a enterar.

\- La espero con ansias. – sonrió ella.

Damon no dijo nada, se subió al piso de arriba y cerró la puerta del baño de golpe.

\- No lo hagas querido… - gritó Elena desde la cocina.

\- ¡Déjame! – le contestó Damon desde el lavabo.

Elena negó con la cabeza y subió las escaleras. Abrió la puerta del lavabo. Se acercó a Damon.

\- Madre mía. – jadeó ella en ver la enorme erección de Damon.

\- Eso mismo… - él le alzó la cara, cogiéndola por el mentón. – Podemos terminar ahora este juego… - suspiró, acercándose a su rostro. – aquí mismo. – Se sentó en la taza del váter y palmeó sus muslos. – vamos mi amor… estas lista para mi… lo deseas…

Elena se giró.

\- No, no y no. Pasado mañana es nuestra boda. Si he aguantado seis días sin hacerlo, voy a aguantar hasta la noche de bodas… - le guiñó un ojo y salió por la puerta. – No hagas nada que lo noto.


	14. Chapter 13

Cap. 13

'Get outta my way, he's taken your place…'

Elena movió las caderas al ritmo de la música. Hoy era el día, el día era hoy. Movió el cepillo de dientes al compás del ritmo de la música dance que escapaba de la radio. Se pasó un dedo por el bordado de la braga, acomodándose y se quitó el jersey. Damon no estaba. Había pasado la despedida de soltero a saber dónde y había dormido en casa de Stefan. Vaya par. Escupió y enjuagó. Fue con tan solo unas braguitas puestas hacia la habitación, cogió la ropa limpia y se metió en la bañera. Algo relajante después de una buena despedida de soltera vestida de conejita PlayBoy, secuestrada a un club de gigolós strippers. Eso solo hizo que torturarla más. El corazón le latía con fuerza, contra el pecho. Tenía un vestido de novia precioso, perfecto, y aún se preguntaba cual sería la expresión de Damon, que sentiría él en ese momento o tan solo justo ahora… ¿Qué estaría haciendo?

********

\- Ya voy. – chilló Stefan.

\- Eso, tu grita más.

Stefan negó con la cabeza y fue hacia la entrada de su enorme casa.

\- Damon, es mama.

\- ¿Trae a los niños?

\- Ajá.

Damon se colocó un pantalón de pijama y fue a la entrada, a encontrarse con Lily.

\- Hey, mamá. – le besó la mejilla. Lily le devolvió el beso, pero sus fosas nasales captaron otra cosa.

\- Niño, ¿has bebido?

\- Eh… - Damon suspiró. – si… ayer en la despedida de soltero…

Lily le cogió la cara, apretando sus mejillas, de forma que Damon parecía un pez.

\- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que tienes que controlar el exceso de alcohol? ¿Y tus hermanos? Seguro que están más frescos que una rosa. ¿Y tú? Mírate, el novio, y estás más pálido que la nieve.

\- Masdhma… - Lily soltó la cara de Damon y lo miró mal. – Lo siento. – fue lo único que supo decir Damon. – Pero ya sabes…

\- No, no hay excusas Damon. – puso los brazos en jarra. Naiara rió, viendo como su abuela metía bronca a su propio padre. Lily terminó por aflojar la expresión de su cara y sonrió, cogiendo a Naiara en brazos. - ¿Quieres que me los lleve? – dijo mirando alternativamente a Nai y a Bruno. –

Damon observó el vestidito blanco que llevaba Naiara. Realmente estaba hermosa y le recordaba a Elena. Tanto, tanto… era guapa. Una niña guapísima. Su abuela los había vestido y peinado.

\- Mhh… ¿pero qué hora es? – dijo Damon, buscando algún reloj.

\- Ahora mismo…

Las campanadas de la iglesia sonaron. Las doce tocadas.

\- ¡Mierda!

\- Damon Salvatore, esa boca. – le reprochó su madre.

\- Joder. – Lily lo miró mal de nuevo. – es que ¡son las doce!

\- ¿No me digas? – dijo ella alzando una ceja. - ¿Y a qué esperas, hombre? Dentro de media hora debes estar en el altar y no estás ni duchado. Hay que ver, que hijo me ha salido. – rió su madre.

\- No hace gracia, no hace gracia. – suspiró. – mamá, si me haces el gran favor…

\- Tranquilo, yo me ocupo de Bruno y Naiara.

Stefan apareció por la puerta. Vestido de traje negro.

\- No te preocupes mama, yo puedo encargarme de los niños, ya estoy arreglado. – miró a Damon. – no como otros.

\- Es que ¡si me hubieras despertado!

\- ¿Perdona? Esa es tu obligación. Anda corre, que ahora te quedan veinticinco minutos.

Damon se metió para dentro, despojándose del pantalón del pijama y de los bóxers, mientras se repetía a si mismo que Elena le cortaría las pelotas en rodajas como llegara tarde al día más importante de su vida.

******

\- ¿Dónde está? – Los ojos de Elena se empezaron a humedecer. Las manos le temblaron. Pensó que no podría ni sujetar el ramo. - ¿Alguien sabe donde está Damon? – preguntó desesperada entre algunos de los seiscientos invitados. Nadie sabía dónde estaba. Tampoco encontraba a Stefan. Ni a Naiara.

Elena se volvió a meter dentro de la capilla, mientras los invitados se colocaban en los asientos de la iglesia.

\- Elena, ¿Qué has hecho? – la maquilladora la hizo sentar de nuevo para retocarla, por enésima vez. – Tranquila… - le dijo. – si lloras y te pones nerviosa, aparecerán marcas y se te correrá el rímel.

\- Me da igual. Yo solo quiero saber donde está Damon…

Caroline la cogió de la mano.

\- Ei, seguro que tiene una buena excusa, no te precipites.

\- Care. - Elena miró a su amiga, mientras la peluquera le pasaba una vez más la plancha por la melena castaña. – te juro que si Damon no aparece ahora mismo le dejo un año sin… - iba a decir una grosería, pero se detuvo. – sin fornicar. Eso.

*****

\- ¡Cabrón! – Damon apretó histérico el claxon de su Lamborghini. –

\- Adelántalo. – le dijo Stefan señalando con el dedo. Damon hizo caso de lo que le decía su hermano y adelantó al tío del Citroen negro. Stefan bajó la ventanilla del copiloto. - ¡Que te jodan, cabrón! – le enseñó el dedo del medio, mientras Damon corría por la carretera.

Naiara y Bruno se lo pasaban bomba, sentados en dos sillitas, detrás, mirando como sus padres se discutían con gente de la carretera, que ni siquiera conocían, y hablando entre ellos dos, de sus cosas de pequeños. Stefan les hecho un vistazo.

\- ¡Pero qué guapo te ha puesto la abuela Lily, Bruno! – le dijo gracioso. Naiara hizo puchero. – tú también estás muy guapa Nai. – le guiñó un ojo y Naiara se sonrojó.

\- No coquetees con mi hija. – dijo Damon mirándolo mal. Pero terminó riendo.

\- Oh lo siento. Me gustan jóvenes, pero no tanto. – le siguió la corriente Stefan. – Pero de grande estará buena.

Damon le pegó en la cabeza.

\- ¡Au! ¿Qué?

\- Ya hemos llegado. – dijo Damon estacionando donde pudo. - Elena me va a matar.

\- Vamos, tampoco es tan tarde.

\- ¿Qué no? Llego media hora tarde. Me va a dejar un año sin follar.

\- Lo que te faltaba. – Stefan bajó y desabrochó a Bruno y Naiara, que saltaron del coche deprisa y empezaron a corretear por allí. – Si quieres llamo a la japonesa.

\- No hace falta. – sonrió. – tengo una americana de primera que supera a cualquiera.

\- Estás muy enamorado.

\- Lo sé.

Damon cerró el coche y fue hacia Naiara.

\- Mi vida, cuidado no te ensucies. – la cogió en brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – ve a la capilla con Stefan ¿sí? Nos vemos dentro de un ratito.

Naiara asintió y fue con Stefan que la cogió de la mano, junto con Bruno.

Damon suspiró y se dirigió hacia la Iglesia. Abrió las puertas. Todas las miradas se centraron en él. Se adelantó y se situó hacia el altar.

\- Siento llegar tarde. – se disculpó, colocándose en su sitio.

Las puertas que conectaban la capilla con la iglesia se abrieron. Todos se giraron. No se veía nada.

\- ¿Dónde está? – dijo Damon impaciente, mirando a Stefan.

\- Ahí. – Stefan alzó la barbilla. Los ojos verdes le brillaron. – es preciosa.

Damon se incorporó de nuevo y alzó la vista. Elena. Elena, la niña de sus ojos. No pudo evitar entreabrir la boca. Resplandecía.

\- Santo cielo… - musitó, tragando saliva.

Era la novia más guapa que había visto nunca. La cola del vestido largo se arrastraba un poco por el suelo, acompañando algunos pétalos de rosa. El corsé hacia de su cintura la mejor de las curvas. Sus pechos se alzaban en un dulce envite que Damon hubiera aprovechado si no fuera por toda aquella multitud de gente. El pelo en un recogido precioso. El sencillo maquillaje, los labios rosados, los ojos húmedos. Afrodita se quedaba pequeña a su lado. El padre de Elena le dedicó una última mirada a Damon, que lo incomodó un poco. En parte se sentía culpable, había llegado tarde a su boda. Elena sonrió.

\- Lo siento… - susurró Damon, una vez ella estuvo frente de él.

\- No pasa nada. - Elena le acarició el pecho. – te perdono porque eres tu… porque es el día más feliz de mi vida, después del nacimiento de Naiara y porque nos espera la mejor luna de miel en Argentina…

Damon asintió. Se inclinó hacia adelante.

\- No sé qué decirte… preciosa es poco… - suspiró y le acarició el brazo. Ese simple hecho le hizo poner la piel de gallina a Elena.

\- Tú vas muy guapo. – sonrió Elena, mordiéndose el labio, mirando a Damon, vestido de clásico, con ese traje negro, camisa blanca, la flor en el bolsillo de la americana.

\- Te amo. – dijo él, antes de que el cura se acercara al altar y aclarara la voz.

\- Buenos días. – sonrió. – Espero que todo esté bien. – dijo mirando a Damon y a Elena. – estamos todos hoy aquí reunidos…

\- ¿Pues qué voy a decir de Damon? – sonrió Stefan. - ¡Que es un tío cojonudo! Que… - puso cara sentimentalista. – Que llevamos toda la vida juntos. – lo abrazó, Damon se zafó, riéndose. – No te rías, de veras, apóyame, que este es mi primer discurso de padrino.

\- ¡Tu primer y último!

\- No digas eso hombre, si en verdad… - le guiñó un ojo.

\- Vaya par de gays. – musitó Caroline.

\- Te he oído, nena. – le dijo Stefan.

\- ¿Quieres terminar ya el jodido discurso sobre Damon? Me toca hacer el de Elena. – se rió Caroline.

\- Bueno, a lo que iba. Ahora en serio. – suspiró. – Llevo largos años conociendo a Damon Salvatore. Lo único que puedo decir de él es que es una de las mejores personas que hay sobre esta tierra.

Elena sonrió, prestando atención a lo que decía Stefan.

\- Que gracias a él he vivido cosas que no se irán fácilmente de mi memoria. Que espero que a estos años se les añadan mucho más, porque es mi mejor amigo, y lo seguirá siendo por mucho tiempo… También hace falta renombrar la vez que me salvó la vida. – sonrió. – gracias por todo hermano. – miró a Elena. – disfrútalo, ahora que es todo tuyo. – se sentó, pero se acordó de algo. – Y, me dejaba lo más importante… ¡Que pedazo de pivón tenemos aquí! – dijo señalando a Damon. - ¡Nene, que sexy estás con ese traje! - Todos los invitados rieron. - ¡Un brindis por Damon! – dijo Stefan, alzando su copa de champán.

Caroline se levantó dos minutos después.

\- Atención. – llamó. - ¡Atención! – dijo de nuevo. – Creo que es hora de que yo hable un poco de mi mejor amiga. – ladeó la cabeza. – gracias por hacerme madrina de tu boda. – le susurró a Elena. – Tampoco tengo mucho que decir. Tan solo de verla, uno ya se hace a la idea de cómo puede ser. La primera vez que la vi yo, fue en primero de bachillerato, cuando las dos empezábamos los estudios secundarios… - sonrió, Elena se empezó a emocionar. – ella… ella es una mujer excepcional. Yo cuando la vi, pensé… ¡joder! ¡Alguien que me hace la competencia! Todos le iban detrás en el instituto. - Damon se aclaró la garganta. Caroline rió. - Pero ha encontrado a alguien que supera a todos aquellos de instituto. – dijo poniendo énfasis en las palabras. – Estoy orgullosa de que haya encontrado al fin al hombre de su vida, a ese que la hace feliz. Porque sinceramente, no había visto nunca a Elena lucir tal sonrisa en su rostro. Es feliz, sé que es feliz. – asintió. – Ella es una mujer que se esfuerza por todo lo que hace, que lucha el día a día por lo que quiere, que no se rinde nunca, nunca… que prácticamente lo tiene todo, aparte de que a veces puede ser un tanto terca y celosa. Y aun que sea una mujer, se porque Damon se enamoró de ella. – sonrió. – un brindis por la novia más guapa del mundo. – y ahora fue ella la que alzó la copa. Todos, todos disfrutando del banquete de la boda Salvatore.

\- Entonces, aquí está todo. – dijo Elena dejando la maleta en el suelo. – la ropa, los zapatos, su peluche ¿estás segura que no quieres que deje a Naiara con mi madre?

\- No, no te preocupes, Stefan me ayudará. Ahora pasamos más parte del tiempo juntos. – sonrió.

\- ¿Estáis saliendo?

\- No aún… el otro día nos acostamos y…

\- ¿Qué? - Elena chilló. - ¡Cuéntamelo, cuéntamelo!

\- Pues nada, que yo iba como una cuba y me llevó a su casa, porque resulta que me dormí en su coche… y cuando me desperté… me lo encontré a mi lado. Yo pensaba que me había acostado con él aquella noche, pero me dijo que por mucho que le gustara, él no me haría nada estando borracha…

\- ¿Y…? – Elena alzó las cejas.

\- Sabes lo burra que soy… lo encontré tan tierno… y a la mañana, despeinado, sin camisa… tan sexy… que nos empezamos a besar… él empezó a quitarm…

\- Vale, vale, con eso es suficiente. – Elena hizo una mueca. – Pero, ¿Es bueno?

\- ¿Qué si es bueno? – Caroline puso los ojos en blanco. – el mejor polvo de toda mi vida.

\- Oh dios, eso lo ha aprendido de Damon.

\- Que te lo crees tú, en todo caso será Stefan que le habrá dado clases de 'como follarse a una tía'.

\- Si, si… - Elena hizo un gesto con la mano, queriendo decir 'déjalo estar'. – Me voy, que el avión sale en una hora. Te quiero, nena. – le dio un beso a la mejilla y subió a su mini. - nos vemos dentro de cinco días, cualquier cosa me llamas ¿sí?

\- Intentaré no molestarte. – rió Caroline. – pásatelo bien, niña santa.


	15. Chapter 14

Cap. 14

\- Aquí es. – dijo Elena dejando las maletas al suelo.

\- Hermosa casa. – sonrió Damon, mirando hacia arriba. – y justo al lado de la playa. Qué bonito. - Se acercó a Elena y buscó su boca. - El besito que te di este medio día no sacia mis ganas… - murmuró contra su boca. – No sabes cuánto he echado de menos estos labios…

\- Damon… - Elena se sintió jadeante. Dejó ir su bolso y buscó las llaves a toda prisa. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres estrenar ya la cama de la habitación?

\- Claro… - dijo, metiendo la mano por la falda de ella, rozando el borde de sus braguitas, pellizcando una de las nalgas. – Mmh… es de noche, el cielo está medio nublado ¿Dónde quiere ir? Espera mejor a mañana para ver el panorama de la bella Argentina…

\- Si, será mejor. – La puerta se abrió. Damon metió las maletas de golpe en la casa y abrazó a Elena. Apretó su cintura contra él. Buscó su espalda, le quitó la chaqueta.

\- Mi esposa… - susurró contra el cuello femenino. – mi mujer, mía… - La respiración de ella se acelero. Dejó que Damon la cogiera en brazos. - Llevo toda la semana como un jodido perro en celo… - dijo jadeando. Elena estaba divertida, viendo como Damon buscaba desesperadamente la habitación. – te tengo. – abrió una puerta. – No, mierda. - Se adentró por otro pasillo. - Ahora sí. – abrió la puerta. Ahí estaba, esplendida y enorme, cama matrimonial. No se fijó ni en lo bonita que era la habitación. Tumbó a Elena con delicadeza encima del colchón y se quitó su chaqueta. La dejó a un lado. Seguido, el jersey.

\- Mmh… deja que eso lo haga yo.

Elena se agachó para desabrocharle el cinturón y bajarle los pantalones.

\- No se vale, tú aún vas vestida. – la levantó y, entre besos, más caricias, le subió el jersey, le bajó la falda. Damon tubo un escalofrió, se estremeció al sentir como algo helado bajaba por su espalda.

\- Oh… te ves tan… sexy. – murmuró Elena.

\- ¿Quieres jugar? – dijo Damon, arrebatándole el cubito de hielo. - ¿de dónde lo has sacado?

\- Del mini bar de la habitación. – dijo ella. – es que no te fijas en nada. – negó con la cabeza.

\- Mmh… Veamos… - Damon ocupó la boca de _ con otro beso. Succionó su labio inferior hasta dejarle una marca morada. El sujetador, fuera… - ¿Cómo están mis estimados pechos? – Dijo él divertido. Y pasó el cubito de hielo por uno de los pezones. Elena gimoteó cuando Damon posó su caliente boca en ese mismo. Contraste, calor con frío, exquisitas sensaciones…  
Damon succionó el pezón con fuerza. Elena pasó la mano entre sus cabellos. Se arqueó como nunca. Él repitió la acción con el otro pecho. Elena se separó.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – dijo Damon, relamiéndose.

\- Damon… - jadeó ella. – siento como corre por mis piernas… - se mordió el labio, inocente.

La polla de él palpitaba, luchando por salir del bóxer. Él no sabía a qué se refería en esos momentos. Toda la sangre de la cabeza le había bajado a la otra cabeza. Volvió los ojos hacia abajo y vio como los jugos de Elena se escurrían por sus muslos. Pareció llegar en ese mismo momento al éxtasis. Damon gimió.

\- ¡Santo cielo! – dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo. – Dios, Elena... - Se acercó de nuevo a ella y le besó la boca con furor. Estaba hambriento, y eso solo había hecho que su apetito carnal aumentara. La echó a la cama. - Estás tan empapada… - dijo frotando las bragas de Elena. – Di que me deseas…

\- Te deseo… - gimoteó Elena. – Fóllame ya… lo necesito…

\- Sabes que es lo que más quiero en estos momentos. – dijo despegando las braguitas de Elena de su dulce coño. – pero te haré esperar un poco más… - Elena se quejó. Damon no hizo caso y se inclinó para besarla toda. - Mmhh... Mi vida, echaba tanto de menos este sabor tuyo en mi lengua… - recorrió la tripa de Elena con esta, dejando un leve rastro de saliva y se centró en el ombligo. Lo besó, por su alrededor. Reprendió el camino de besos por el monte de Venus. – Dime que es lo que quieras…

\- Humhh… todo lo que tú me des…

\- ¿Y si no te doy nada? – Damon vaciló. Elena se quejó de nuevo, la hacía esperar demasiado. – Dímelo nena, y lo tendrás. Quiero oír esas sucias palabras escapar de tu boquita.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

\- Lo que quieres que te haga con la boca…

\- Ya lo sabes…

\- Quiero escucharlo salir de ti… - suspiró. – eso hace que mi aumente más y más… no sabes lo duro que estoy…

Elena jadeó al sentir lo grosero que Damon se había puesto. Esa noche la cama iba a arder.

\- Quiero que…

\- ¿Qué…? – la ayudó Damon. - ¿Quizás que te chupe…? ¿Mmh?

\- Si… - jadeó de nuevo ella.

\- ¿El qué? – Damon le pellizcó el pezón. - ¿Por aquí, quizás?

Elena negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Entonces, nena? Sigo esperando…

\- Más abajo… - musitó.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- El coño… dios, Damon, ¡hazlo ya! Quiero sentirte, quiero sentir tu boca, tu lengua, quiero sentir cada respiración tuya allí abajo… - se arqueó, en un envite deliciosamente tentador.

\- Nena… - Damon se quedó sin aliento tras escuchar cada y una de las palabras de Elena. – Te adoro… - terminó por decir eso. Se acercó de nuevo a los bajos de Elena y abrió sus piernas. – Santo dios… estás mojadísima… - Damon paseó el dedo índice por toda la humedad de ella. - Me gusta, me gusta… - musitó él. Su mirada oscureció. La típica nube de lujuria, apareció a su alrededor. Estaba más excitado que nunca. Aquella semana de abstinencia le había ido de maravilla. - ¿Lo hueles? – le dijo a Elena, inclinándose hacia adelante.

\- ¿Mmh? - Elena se inclinó, apoyándose en los antebrazos para verlo mejor.

\- La habitación está impregnada de nuestro olor… - suspiró él, mandando aire frío a la humedad de ella. Sopló, haciendo que Elena tuviera un escalofrío. – Quiero oírte chillar como nunca.

Cogió los muslos de Elena y los colocó encima de su hombro. Hundió su cara en el sexo mojado de Elena. Con la boca abierta, Damon paseó su lengua por toda la hendidura de Elena. Ella gimió con ganas. Tantos días sin sentirlo… Parecía haber sido una eternidad. Los cunnilingus de Damon eran insuperables. Sintió como succionaba su clítoris, con fuerza, como un animal, muerto de hambre, intentando saciar sus ganas de sexo. Pero eso no había hecho más que empezar. Elena se arqueó. Automáticamente cogió a Damon del pelo y lo apretó más contra ella. Él sintió pequeños tirones que, más que dolor, solo hacían que enviar ondas de excitación hasta su .

\- Ohhh… - jadeó ella al sentir como dos de los gruesos dedos de Damon se metían en su interior. - ¡Joder! ¡Sí! - Damon se retiró un poco. Lamió de abajo a arriba. Ella se arqueó. - Me corro, me corro, ¡dios! – su respiración se agitó.

\- Oh, no, nena… - dijo Damon, jadeante. Se relamió. - Él se separó. - No vas a correrte aún, porque este orgasmo nuestro va a ser el mejor hasta el momento.

\- ¿Mejor que los anteriores? – dijo Elena reposando encima de la cama. – No creo que eso sea posible.

\- Voy a hacerte perder la conciencia. - Damon la cogió de las piernas y se colocó entre sus muslos. Apoyando su hinchado glande en la entrada de su coño. Elena se apartó enseguida. - ¿Nena? Ahora mismo no estoy para juegos. Ven aquí.

\- No… - Elena gateó hasta él. Le cogió la enorme erección. – Ahora me toca a mí.

Damon echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- ¿Puedes ser más perfecta? – suspiró, viendo como Elena lo masturbaba.

Elena miró a Damon.

\- Nene, vaya erección… - dijo plantándole varios besos a lo largo del tronco. – Nunca la había visto… tan…

\- Yo tampoco… así que aprovecha… - Damon rió, con dificultades para respirar.

\- ¿Qué aproveche? Si con la mitad de esto me basta y me sobra para disfrutar como una bendita loca…

Damon iba a reprochar, pero sintió como Elena succionaba su necesitado pene. Se lo llevó a la boca y apretó, apretó… encerrándolo allí dentro, como si quisiera quedársela, como si quisiera que Damon se corriera en esos momentos. Y es lo que iba a pasar si no se retiraba ya. Su pene palpitó dentro de la boca de Elena, mientras ella echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia adelante. Se le marcaban las venas, y el glande estaba teñido de un color rojo tentador, muy tentador. Elena lo lamió de abajo a arriba y se centró en la punta. Damon la miraba. Ella siempre daba unos grandes espectáculos.

\- Ah, nena… ah… si… - Damon le acarició la barbilla, mientras Elena intentó engullir lo más que pudo la gran erección de Damon. Él abrió los ojos al sentir como su glande rozaba la campanilla de Elena. Se apartó. - ¿Quieres ahogarte o qué?

Ella rió.

\- Ven aquí, déjame intentarlo…

\- No, ya basta… mira como la tienes… - dijo señalando su rígido falo. Parecía una barra de acero. – déjame a mi… meterme en ese cuerpecito tuyo…

Elena volvió a tumbarse boca arriba.

\- Eso es… - Damon se colocó de rodillas sobre el pie de cama y cogió de los muslos a Elena. Se frotó contra ella. – De nuevo dime que es lo que quieres… - le pidió Damon.

Elena se mordió el labio inferior.

\- Fóllame, fuerte, duro… - le pidió ella.

Damon sonrió. La envistió de una sola vez. Elena pensó que se iba a partir en dos. Gritó de placer ante la presión que le dio Damon. Él se quedó quieto por momentos, jadeando, sintiendo como el coño de su, ahora ya si, esposa, lo apretaba y aflojaba, en dulces contracciones… que solo ella sabía hacer, así, a su manera, y así, como a él le gustaba.

\- Esto… - dijo Damon balbuceando. – esto va a matarme.

Y más deseo, y más y más y más, y algo explosivo, algo que quedará en memoria de los dos. Y sigue la luna de miel, y los dos juntos, se divierten, y viajan hasta el norte del país, Salta y Jujuy, lagos de ensueño, montañas altas, glaciares, el Rio Negro, o el Rojo, cultura, selvas, naturaleza, la belleza de Argentina, y ahora la ciudad de Córdoba, ¿o mejor la de Buenos Aires?, no, la de Mendoza... Y lo que hacemos hoy, y ¿recuerdas ayer? Y los planes para mañana, y van los dos, de un lado para otro, con transporte, andando ¿Qué más da? Es la luna de miel más bonita del mundo… Y Santa Cruz y sus bosques, La tierra del fuego, y hacer el amor teniendo en frente el panorama de Las Cataratas del Iguazú… y más, mucho más… el amor que se desborda, Damon que la ama, y la quiere, siempre, allí con él, y que le saca una sonrisa, y que viéndola feliz, él está feliz. Y Elena, que cae rendida en la cama, y él que le acaricia el pelo, y ella que se duerme, plácidamente…


	16. Chapter 15

Cap 15

Caroline habla con Stefan. Bruno baja por un tobogán del parque. Ellos dos deciden algo. Stefan está enamorado. Por primera vez siente algo más que pura atracción sexual por una mujer. Caroline, Caroline es especial. Se lo pasa bien con ella, y parece no importarle que tenga un hijo de una mujer que prácticamente es desconocida… y ella, ella es una buena madre, una buena amiga… Ríe, se emboba con esa risa, esos labios, teñidos de un rosa pálido, esos ojos grises, maquillados con una fina línea negra que los hace resaltar aún más… y es preciosa, y mira por donde ella piensa lo mismo de él… porque un hombre así… un hombre tierno, que quiere más que nada a su hijo… de un pelo rubio, unos ojos profundos… Porque… bendita seas Elena en presentarnos… Ella desvía la vista hacia a Bruno. El pequeño Stefan2. Él la mira a ella, sigue el punto de fuga de sus ojos y ve que observa enternecida a su pequeño.

\- Es hermoso. Como tú. – le sonríe. Stefan se inclina y le da un suave beso en los labios. Con ternura, como nunca antes había hecho.

\- En cambio Naiara se parece más a Elena que a Damon. – le dijo él. – Bruno, ven, ya es hora de marchar.

El niño se acerca corriendo hacia su padre.

\- ¿Y Naiara? ¿No estaba contigo?

Bruno se encogió de hombros.

\- Ella se fue a beber agua a la fuente. – se explicó el pequeño

Caroline se alteró.

\- ¡¿Naiara?! ¡¿Naiara?! – la empezó a buscar.

La luz del atardecer caía sobre sus pieles, haciendo que las tuvieran más anaranjadas.  
Los arboles primaverales también tenían un color más cálido. ¿Y Naiara? Naiara no estaba. Los ojos de Caroline se llenaron de lágrimas, nerviosa, siguió buscándola.

\- Mierda, ¡Mierda! Eso me pasa por perderla de vista unos instantes… - empezó a llorar, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos. Stefan la abrazó.

\- Eh, no te preocupes, debe de estar jugando en otra parte del parque.

\- Naiara no se va así como así de un sitio. No puede ser… le ha pasado algo.

Se enjugó las lágrimas y siguió buscando. Stefan la ayudó. Pero todo esfuerzo fue en vano.

¿Naiara? ¿Dónde estás pequeña Naiara?

El móvil de Elena suena, vibra, encima de la mesita de noche. Damon duerme. Pero ella se despierta. Tiene el sueño profundo, pero a la vez, la puede despertar cualquier sonido. Mira la pantalla.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Caroline? – dijo con una sonrisa en la cara. La luna de miel iba viento en popa, y hablar con su mejor amiga, solo hacía que se contentara más.

\- ¿Cómo va todo?- su voz pareció temblar.

\- Demasiado bien. Aun que solo queden dos días… lo estamos pasando de maravilla. - Elena se inclinó. Allí era de madrugada. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño de la habitación. - ¿Sucede algo? Estás rara…

\- Pasó una cosa… - su amiga empezó a llorar.

\- Caroline, no me asustes, joder. – Elena cerró la puerta del baño. Lo siguiente lo dijo susurrando.

\- Lo siento, de verdad, lo siento… - sollozó su amiga.

\- Caroline… - Elena empezó a preocuparse. - ¿Ha pasado algo con Naiara?

\- Ayer… - suspiró su amiga, intentando tranquilizarse. El corazón de Elena golpeó con fuerza su pecho, sabiendo que estaba en lo cierto. – Fuimos al parque… la perdí… un momento de vista… no la encuentro, Elena... fui a la policía de Los Ángeles, pero me han dicho que se tiene que esperar 48 horas para saber que es una desaparición y empezarla a buscar… - El corazón de Elena palpitaba de manera irregular. La respiración no le salía. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. Su niña. Su pequeña. Desaparecida. - ¿Elena? Elena, por favor, contéstame…

\- Ca…Caroline… - sollozó ella. – haz lo que puedas por favor… Damon y yo cogeremos el próximo avión hacia Los Ángeles.

Colgó. Ni ella misma sabía de dónde había sacado la fuerza suficiente para que sus cuerdas vocales pudieran articular palabra. El corazón se le encogió. Se sentó en la cama y se apretó el estómago. Sintió ganas de vomitar. Elena empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Damon, medio dormido se inclinó y le acarició el brazo.

\- ¿Qué pasa mi vida? – dijo frotándose los ojos.

\- Damon… - sollozó Elena, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro. – Oh, Damon… - se giró y lo abrazó. – Nuestra pequeña…

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Damon se alteró. Miró a Elena, asustado. - Elena, ¿Qué mierda le paso a Naiara?

********

Damon golpeó el cristal del coche de policías.

\- No, no ¡No! – dijo cabreado. – deben empezar a buscar ¡ahora! Mi hija no se iría así, de repente. ¡Solo tiene cuatro años!

\- Lo siento Damon, aunque seas agente no podemos empezar a buscar ahora. – le contestó el local. – todos los niños desaparecidos tienen el mismo trato.

\- ¡Joder! – Damon dio otro golpe y se puso de espaldas. - ¿Y qué podemos hacer? – se encogió de hombros mirando a Elena que tenía los ojos rojos y un pañuelo de papel, empapado, entre los dedos. – Mi amor… - se acercó a Elena y la abrazó. – Shh… la vamos a encontrar.

\- Me siento tan impotente… - sollozó ella. – Sin poder hacer nada y ellos que se niegan, hasta que no hayan pasado las 48 horas… - empezó a llorar más fuerte y se agarró a Damon. - ¿Y si le pasa algo?

\- No pienses eso… nena… shh… - Damon sacó las llaves y abrió el coche. – Vamos para casa…

\- Damon… - Stefan lo cogió del hombro, pero Damon hizo un gesto bruto, zafándose de él.

\- Déjame. – apuró a Elena para que se metiera en el copiloto. – No me hables, Stefan.

\- Eh, siento mucho todo lo que está pasando pero no es culpa mía ni de Caroline.

\- ¡Ustedes estaban a cargo de Naiara!

\- Damon, déjalo, tiene razón, ellos dos no tienen la culpa. – le dijo Elena, cogiéndolo del brazo. – Vamos, no sabes lo que dices… solo estás enfadado.

\- Nena, ¿Qué no lo ves? Nosotros confiamos en ellos, y de lo único que se tenían que ocupar era de la niña…

\- ¡Damon, joder! – Stefan se alteró. - ¡Lo siento! ¿Vale? Un despiste lo tiene cualquiera…

\- Anda a saber que hacían cuando tuvieron el jodido despiste. – Damon hizo una mueca y se metió en el coche, sin decir nada más.

****

Damon coge el teléfono.

\- Hey, Alaric.

\- Damon. – la voz de su gerente parecía seria. – Siento lo que ha pasado, que sepas que tienes aquí a un comando de agentes a tu servicio, para lo que necesites.

\- Si, lo sé, señor. – pausa. Larga. Alaric espera algo.- ¿Pasa algo, señor?

\- Damon, Sabes que eres uno de los mejores agentes de mi gran base militar y espía. Debo comunicarte algo.

\- Lo que sea, gerente.

\- Dentro de un mes me jubilo.

Damon se frotó la sien.

\- Espero que disfrute de su jubilación. – sonrió Damon.

\- Ese no es el caso. – Alaric suspiró. – siento por lo que estás pasando, pero esto es muy importante… te cedo a ti mis pertenencias.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Damon, incrédulo.

\- Eso mismo, agente. Sabes que no tengo hijos, pero tú eres como el que nunca tuve. La empresa, la agencia, es todo tuyo.

\- Pero…

\- No quiero preguntas, camarada. – rió Alaric al otro lado del teléfono. – mi historia se termina aquí. Ahora te toca a ti empezar algo nuevo.

Damon sintió el pitido de llamada perdida. Suspiró. Lo que le faltaba, encargarse de la agencia. Miró a Elena, haciendo la cena. Aunque no tenía hambre. Entonces se le ocurrió… se le ocurrió… que eso quizás no fuera tan malo. No si Elena lo ayudaba.

Se levantó y se metió en su gimnasio. Aun así, seguía sintiendo toda la rabia en su cuerpo.

Naiara… ¿Dónde estás, Naiara?...


	17. Chapter 16

Cap 16

Noche. Noche fría. Noche solitaria. Noche... estúpida noche de Los Ángeles. Damon da vueltas en la cama. Elena se decide levantar.

\- ¿Dónde vas? – se preocupa él.

\- A ver la tele. – miente ella. – no puedo dormir… veré algún programa de esos estúpidos, que al menos me despeje…

Damon asiente y le dedica una tierna sonrisa.

\- Te amo. – susurró él.

\- Y yo a ti. – le acaricia la mano y sale de la habitación.

Elena entra en la habitación de Naiara. Huele a niña, huele a inocencia. Huele a su hija. Observa los marcos, las fotos que hay en ellos. Los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas. ¿Y si nunca más la volviera a ver? ¿Y si pasa como esas horribles noticias? Madelein, Mariluz… todas las desaparecidas que hasta ahora no se han encontrado, o que las han encontrado muertas… violadas. Elena sintió miedo, horror. Se sentó, temblorosa, en la cama de su niña y cogió uno de sus peluches. Apretó los ojos, intentando no hacer ruido al llorar.

Y de pronto, algo espontaneo. El ramo de rosas. La nota.

Elena abre los ojos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, baja al comedor. Coge de la secadora unos pantalones negros y del tendedero, las botas militares. Se recoge el pelo en una coleta. Sube las escaleras de nuevo, en un sigilo. Duda si entrar a contárselo a Damon. Se resiste, da la vuelta.

\- Lo siento… - deja escapar en un susurro. Coge de un arrebato una pequeña mochila y se mete en el desván. Donde todo el comando militar de Damon estaba allí, expuesto.

Coge un cinturón de armamento y se lo coloca a la cintura. Junto a él, una calibre 22 corta y sus balas. Pero aún así, siente que le falta algo… necesita algo. Algo más grande. Entonces, alza la vista y la ve. Allí, preciosa arma de fuego. Se sube a la escalera automática y la coge del estante… una mini gun, negra como el azabache. La coge. Pesa y no pesa a la vez. La puede cargar. Se la coloca a la espalda y cierra el desván. Coge las llaves de su mini y atraviesa el pasillo. Y se refleja en uno de los muebles. Y se ve. Mujer fuerte, decidida. Que va a buscar a su hija, a casa morada.

\- ¿Donde crees que vas? – escucha a sus espaldas.

Cuando se da la vuelta, se encuentra con la mejor amiga de Damon. Aquella rubia de pote tan guapa.

\- Madison… - sonrió Elena. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Sabía que Damon era capaz de hacer una locura, y esperaba que fuera él quien salía de la casa esta noche. Pero qué gran sorpresa, al saber que eres tú la que va a cometer una locura, tras lo de Nai.

\- No voy a cometer ninguna locura, solo la voy a ir a buscar.

\- ¿A caso sabes dónde está? – dijo Madison, poniendo los brazos en jarra y alzando las cejas.

\- Si. – Madison la miró fijamente. – Bueno, lo supongo. Si no está allí, ya no sé donde puede estar…

Elena esquivó a Madison y se fue a subir a su mini.

\- Cargada de armas ¿y vas a subirte a ese coche tan mono?

\- Es mi coche, ¿Cómo voy a ir, si no?

\- Anda ven, te llevo. – suspiró ella. – igualmente, no me perdonaría dejarte ir sola.

\- Se me cuidar sola. – dijo Elena dándole énfasis a la palabra.

\- Oh, no lo dudo. – Madison abrió la puerta de su Porsche Cajun plateado y la invitó a subir. Elena tardó su tiempo en decidirse. - ¿A qué esperas? No pienso dejarte ir sola, así que decide.

Elena bufó, y decidió de una vez por todas meterse en el coche de Madison.

\- Entonces, ¿Dónde vamos?

\- Casa Morada.

\- ¿No crees que cae un poco lejos?

Elena la miró mal.

\- ¿Quieres llevarme o no?

Madison no se hizo esperar. Arrancó el coche y desaparecieron, dirigiéndose a las afueras de Los Ángeles. Como un destello dorado, como un simple rayo de luna.

****

El coche derrapó en la arena.

\- Hemos llegado.

Elena salió del coche. Madison la repasó con la mirada.

\- ¿Ya te cuida bien, Damon? – bromeó ella. – Si no, ya sabes… aquí tienes a alguien…

\- Madison. - Elena hizo un gesto con las manos, queriendo decir 'basta'. Pero aún así, ella sonrió. – No me va la tortilla, lo siento, soy más heterosexual que Damon. – Ladeó la cabeza.

\- Qué pena, te lo hubieras pasado bien conmigo. – Madison le guiñó un ojo.

\- No lo dudo. - Elena rió. – pero encontrarás a alguien que te guste más, de veras.

\- Oh, eso espero. Pero eso no quita el que seas preciosa. – Madison alzó la mirada. – Si tardas algo más de diez minutos, entro.

Elena asintió. Miró en la dirección de la casa. Era una mansión enorme, daba hasta algo de miedo.

\- Corre, Elena, corre.

Ella no se lo pensó dos veces.

Elena se jodió la espalda. Y tanto. Pero la puerta cayó al suelo. Unos brazos la recibieron.

\- Pero mira quien tenemos aquí. – dijo él, con su típico acento.

\- Elijah, suéltame.

\- ¿Si no qué?

\- Si no… - Elena cogió impulso y le dio una buena coz. Diana.

Mikealson se retorció de dolor.

\- Pu…ta. – ella se cruzó de brazos. Miró a su alrededor. La mansión por dentro parecía de prestigio, de alta sociedad. Una enorme luz de araña colgaba del techo, daba impresión. Ella aprovechó esa distracción de Elijah para coger su pistola.

\- ¿Dónde está Naiara? – dijo apuntándole.

\- ¿Naiara? ¿Qué Naiara? – sonrió Elijah, acercándose a ella, peligrosamente.

\- ¡Mi hija!

\- ¿Tu hija? ¿Te refieres a una niñita…? – hizo un gesto con las manos. – más o menos de esta altura, de unos ojos grandes, celestes, de una melena castaña y larga, con unos labios realmente hermosos y que quizás llevaba un peto azul y una camisa blanca?

\- Esa misma.

\- Pues, resulta, mi querida Elena... que a estas alturas debe ser presa de las amenazas del bosque. – sonrió cínicamente. – Por que no es ella lo que yo quería, si no a ti.

\- ¡¿Dónde está?! – chilló Elena. La mano le temblaba, las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro. - ¡Hijo de puta! ¡¿Dónde la dejaste?!

\- Ya te lo he dicho. – él volvió a sonreír. – Alzó la mano para acariciar uno de los mechones de Elena. Ella seguía con la mirada fija en la suya. En esos ojos oscuros, llenos de malicia. - Herida, desprotegida, pobre, en medio de un bosque. Pero eso no importa ahora. Porque tú estás aquí. Te tengo donde quería. – chasqueó los dedos. Las luces se apagaron. Después… la nada.


	18. Chapter 17

Cap 17

Damon seguía sin poder dormir. Las cuatro de la mañana. Y Elena ¿aún viendo la tele? No se lo creía. Se levantó y bajó hacia el salón.

\- ¿Elena? – en ese momento su móvil sonó.

Damon miró la pantallita. Era ella.

\- Mi amor ¿dónde estás?

\- ¿Tu amor? – la voz de hombre lo desconcertó totalmente. – Hay Damon, tan inocente como siempre. – y era jodidamente familiar.

La sangre se le congeló en las venas.

\- ¿Quién coño eres? – se alteró él.

\- Adivina, adivinanza…

Entonces lo supo. No podía ser…

\- ¿Elijah? ¿Elijah Mikealson? – una carcajada, profunda, sádica, lo sacó de dudas. - ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Elena?!

\- Tranquilo, hombretón.

Damon escuchó algún ruido extraño.

\- Dile lo bien que estás aquí, cariño, háblale a tu marido, venga.

Damon abrió los ojos. El pulso se le aceleró aún más.

\- Damon… - sollozó ella. – no… no te preocupes, estoy bien.

Él iba a decir algo, cuando la voz de Mikealson, volvió a ocupar su lugar.

¿Has escuchado? Está bien. Aun que de momento. – hizo una pausa, no muy larga. - ¿Sabes Damon? La sangre de tu hija es roja, roja y dulce. – su voz era cínica y grave. Los músculos de él se tensaron. – Me pregunto si la de tu mujer será igual… - se empezó a reír.

\- Te juro que te mataré. – no pudo evitar apretar los dientes por la ira. Las lágrimas luchaban por salir. – te juro que te mataré. – repitió. – pero antes vas a sufrir como nunca, voy a descuartizarte vivo, vas a ver como la hoja de mi cuchillo te atraviesa una y otra vez. Vas a saber lo que es el dolor. ¡Te arrancaré los huevos de cuajo, pedazo de cabrón!

Pero para entonces, Elijah Mikealson ya había colgado.

Damon estaba hecho un cúmulo de nervios. ¿Dónde coño se escondería? ¿Cómo podía saber dónde ir, donde buscar? Alguien aporreó la puerta. Él corrió a abrirla. Podía ser algo importante, podía ser… podía ser una trampa. Buscó en el mueble del corredor y encontró su revólver. Lo cargó y giró el pomo de la puerta lentamente. La persona que esperaba su bienvenida, entró. Él rodeó su cuello y apuntó laboquilla del revolver contra el cráneo. Era una mujer.

\- ¿Madison? ¿Qué mierda haces? Me has asustado. – dijo Damon, aún con voz temblorosa.

\- Tú sí que me has asustado, imbécil. – Madison se zafó de los brazos de Damon. - Elena está en peligro.

\- Mikealson me acaba de llamar. – Damon la miró. – Espera, ¿cómo sabes tú eso?

\- Porque la he acompañado. Se ha encaprichado en ir a buscar a Naiara.

\- ¿Dónde está? – le preguntó Damon desesperado. – Dime donde está, joder… voy a matar a ese…

\- En casa morada.

Damon no esperó nada más. Rápido, rápido… muy rápido, se montó en su Lamborghini y arrancó. Dejando a Madison allí, sin haberse fijado siquiera que hasta a ella la habían herido.

\- Ten cuidado, Damon…

*****

Las ramas se estampaban con facilidad y dureza contra el cristal del precioso y caro coche. Pero a él le daba igual. Gotas de lluvia empezaron a chispear contra el parabrisas. Para colmo, algo se cruzó en el recorrido de Damon. Él frenó de golpe. Respiró hondo. Abrió la puerta y sacó un pie fuera. Las botas se hundieron en el suelo, ya empezando a ser barro. Observó el coche. No lo había ni rozado. Empezó a sentir humedad en sus hombros. De repente…

\- ¡Papá!

Damon se llevó el susto de su vida. Bajó la mirada. Naiara. Naiara, Naiara… Naiara lo abrazaba, Naiara estaba llorando, pero estaba viva. La cogió en brazos. Damon empezó a llorar. No pudo aguantar más las lágrimas, la emoción de tenerla de nuevo, la rabia que sentía al saber que ahora era Elena quien estaba en manos del capullo de Elijah. Naiara abrazó la cabeza de su padre. Ella también lloraba. Estaba horrorizada, tenía miedo. Damon sentía como temblaba. Hacia frio, estaba oscuro. ¿Qué hacía ella en medio del bosque?

Se metió en la parte de atrás del coche, junto con Naiara. La tapó con una mantita.

\- Mi vida… - murmuró Damon, apartándole los mechones de pelo hacia atrás. La pequeña Naiara tenía algunos cortes. - ¿Quién te hizo esto? – dijo acariciando el bracito de su hija.

\- Un hombre. – Naiara hizo puchero. – tengo miedo, papá.

\- Ya no tienes por qué tenerlo, mi niña, estás conmigo, conmigo no te pasará nada… - la abrazó. Naiara se alzó un poco para besar la mejilla de Damon. Él la miró.

\- Me da igual que rasques. Te quiero. – sonrió.

Y Damon volvió a tener fuerzas. Volvió a sentirse vivo, acompañado. De su pequeña.

\- Naiara. – la llamó. Ella lo seguía mirando. – Vamos a matar al hombre que te hizo esto.

Naiara rió. Y dijo algo que Damon no se esperaba.

\- Si. – asintió. – Vamos a matarlo y a rescatar a mamá.

Las ruedas se embarraron, el parachoques se ensució. Damon se ató a Naiara a la espalda y cogió su Ak-47. Caminó por el patio que había en frente de la gran mansión. La puerta estaba abierta, y por el corredero, había distintos hombres. Tirados en el suelo. Muertos. Damon suspiró, hubiera sido una gran faena tenerse que encargar de todos aquellos hombres y después cargarse a Mikealson. Gracias, Madison.  
Avanzó por el llamado territorio enemigo. Se detuvo en frente de una puerta. Sintió gemidos de dolor. Sabía lo que hacía Mikealson. Sabía lo que le gustaba: coleccionar mujeres muertas. Sabía lo que hacía antes de follárselas. Damon estaba decidido a abrirla, cuando escuchó cómo Elena le escupía unas buenas palabras.

\- Yo maté a Andie y a la puta de Katherine. – le dijo, mientras más jadeos se escuchaban. La sangre le bulló en las venas. No quería ver como torturaban a su mujer. Elena tosió. – pero Damon te matará a ti, jodido hijo de perra. – volvió a toser. Damon sabía perfectamente a que se debía esa tos… ella, su mujer, su amor… estaba vomitando. Y apostaba a que era sangre.

\- Me dan igual ese par de zorras. Andie ya me dio lo que necesitaba. – Damon dedujo lo que sería una bofetada. En carne desnuda.

Miró hacia Naiara, que a la vez, ella lo miró a él.

\- Prepárate, mi vida… lo que ahora vas a ver, no será nada agradable.

Damon abrió la puerta de golpe. Observó que Elena estaba en una punta del salón, atada. Así que disparó. Disparó, disparó. Si le daba bien. Si no, Mikealson, se enteraría de quien había llegado.

\- ¿Dónde te has metido, pedazo de mierda? - Elena sonrió al ver que Damon había llegado. Más aún, al ver que Naiara iba con él.

\- Santo cielo. – dijo, cayendo rendida. – ahora ya estoy tranquila. - Su corazón volvió a acompasarse, a ritmo lento.

\- ¡Elena! – Damon la miró. – por lo que más quieras, no te duermas. No te duermas, mi vida…

Ella estaba envuelta en una capa de sangre. El jersey estaba manchado, los pantalones rajados. Y con ellos, sus piernas. Había perdido mucha cantidad de sangre, si se dormía, lo más probable, era que no volviera a despertar.

\- ¡Papi! – gritó Naiara, quitándolo de sus pensamientos.

Él se giró. Cogió el matojo de pelos de cuajo. Tiró de ellos, haciendo que Elijah se arrodillara. Damon rió.

\- Te tengo. Te tengo… - repitió. – Ahora si vas a saber lo que es dolor… por lo que le has hecho a mi familia…

Miró a Naiara.

\- Hija, ¿Qué le hacemos a este hombre malo?

Mikealson se intentó levantar. Pero Damon tiró más de su cabello. Lo apunto con la metralleta.

\- Mátalo. – le pidió Nai, palmeando sus manos. – Él le ha hecho pupa a mamá…

\- No mires. – le pidió Damon a Naiara.

Naiara se escondió en la espalda de Damon y cerró los ojos fuerte. Y lo último que escuchó fue el ritmo acompasado de la AK-47, acompañado de un grito ahogado.

Damon desató apresuradamente a Elena. La cogió en brazos.

\- Mi vida…

\- Damon. – ella sonrió y acarició su mejilla. Él dejó correr más lágrimas. – gracias…

\- ¿Por qué? – él no esperó respuesta. - Elena, por dios, se fuerte, no me dejes…

Empezó a andar, hacia a fuera. La tormenta había aumentado, la lluvia se llevó parte de la sangre. Damon, una vez en el coche, se arranco un trozo de jersey. Le hizo un torniquete a Elena, justo en el muslo, donde tenía la herida más grande.

\- Te vas a poner bien, de verdad… - le dijo Damon, mientras colocaba a Naiara en su sillita. – te llevaré a la agencia, allí nuestros médicos forenses te atenderán en seguida…

\- Damon, dios mío… no puedo más… - sollozó ella. – Déjalo, he perdido… demasiada… sangre… - sentía como sus párpados caían, cada vez, más cansada.

\- ¡No!

Damon le ató el cinturón a Elena, cerró las puertas y arrancó.

\- ¿Nunca, me escuchas? – le dijo Damon, cogiendo su mano, mientras conducía, lo más rápido posible. – sigue despierta, Elena, sigue escuchándome.

\- Damon… - volvió a musitar ella. Ya casi no se le escuchaba. Las lagrimas de él, seguían resbalando, mezclándose con las gotitas de lluvia que habían suspendidas en su cara.

\- No hables, no gastes fuerza. Pronto llegamos, te hacen una buena transfusión de sangre, y te dan unos pocos puntos, y lista… - la voz se le ahogaba, el pulso no le podía ir más rápido. Le temblaba todo. Nunca lo había pasado peor… - Mi vida, te amo, te amo más que a nada…

\- Eh… - pudo distinguir una leve sonrisa de Elena. – Y yo… a ti, más. – entrecerró los ojos, una lágrima resbaló, por su sien, terminando en su oreja. – Cuida de Naiara.


	19. Epilogo

єρíℓσgσ

Damon besó a Elena. Ella pudo sentir el suave tacto de sus labios, el dulce sabor mezclado a una pizca de whisky de su bebida. Mientras de fondo, las risas de Caroline y Stefan.

\- Madre mía, como pasa el tiempo. – dijo su amiga. – Hace nada, estábamos todos… ¡todos! Llorando en el hospital, ¡pensábamos que te ibas a morir!

\- Caroline, por favor… de eso ya hace ¿cuánto? ¿Doce años? Si, cuando Nai tenía cuatro. – Stefan sonrió.

\- De igual modo, ¡tendrías que ver la cara de Damon cuando dijeron que no tenían sangre suficiente del grupo 0 positivo!.

\- Cállate, anda… ¡estaba preocupado!

\- Si, y yo fui tu salvación. – dijo Stefan señalándose a él. – Ah… que suerte que yo llevara la sangre indicada ¿no?

Caroline asintió.

\- Mi niño, siempre tan… tan.

\- ¿Tan que, mi vida? – cogió a Caroline por la cara y la besó.

\- Tan perfecto. – sonrió. – por eso me casé contigo.

Elena negó con la cabeza. Caroline la miró. Sonrió.

\- ¿Al final donde pasaran las vacaciones?

Damon miró a Elena. Rió. Ella hizo puchero.

\- No lo sé, esta vez le toca elegir a él. Y no quiere decírmelo. – ladeó la cabeza. - ¿No será en Argentina?

Damon negó con la cabeza.

\- No te lo diré… - dijo con un rintintín gracioso. – Eh, ¿Y Naiara?

Stefan se estiró en su hamaca. Caroline se encogió de hombros.

\- No sé, debe de estar con Bruno. – rió. – bañándose en el río. – ahora, suspiró. – Eso de estar bien entrenados y todo el rollo de agentes, espías, los tiene en forma ¿eh?

\- Claro. – Damon rió a su vez. – Algún día mi hija será tan buena agente como yo y su madre. – terminó entrelazando los dedos con Elena.

*****

Naiara se quitó el jersey. Se bajó los pantalones. Y se lanzó de cabeza al río. Bruno la mojó. Ella hizo una voltereta al agua. Se colocó bien el bikini.

\- Si no es porque no me van… las tías… - rió Bruno. – ya te hubiera metido en mi cama, chica de los ojos azules.

\- Oh, ¿Cuándo le piensas decir a tu padre que tienes novio? Chico de los ojos verdes. – rió. – Con lo heterosexual que es Stefan, no creo que se tome muy bien que su hijo, tan fuerte y entrenado que está, sea… gay.

Los dos terminaron por reír, a carcajadas. Bruno se encogió de hombros.

\- No lo sé. Antes de que me mate, tengo mucho por vivir… ¡solo tengo dieciséis años! – y volvieron a reír, mejores amigos.

Naiara se tiró el pelo hacia atrás. Vio como alguien aparecía, entre los matorrales.

\- Eu. – lo llamó.

El chico rubio, con una mirada oscura… oscura, penetrante. Como el frío infierno; aun que él, parecía un ángel. Un ángel caído. Sonrió y se acercó a la orilla del río.

\- Hola. – le sonrió simpática ella. - ¿Qué haces por aquí? Nunca te había visto.

\- Soy nuevo. – admitió el chico.

Bruno le tendió la mano.

\- Oh, bienvenido al estado del pecado, cowboy. – rieron. – yo soy Bruno.

\- Y yo Naiara. – ella se alzó para darle dos besos. – encantada. – ladeó la cabeza. Algo extraño sucedió, alguna conexión anormal, entre ellos dos. Como si ya se hubieran visto en otra vida.

\- Igualmente. – le dedicó otra tierna sonrisa. Naiara quedó cautivada por el nuevo inquilino. – Yo me llamo Marcel. Marcel Mikealson.

FIN! 

* * *

GRACIAS A TODAS! Esta es la ultima temporada de Pretegeme, espero que la hayan disfrutado!

Muy pronto estaré publicando mi próximo fic! Espero que ahí también me dejen sus opiniones! 


End file.
